I Will Follow You
by Cecilette
Summary: Gadia, la jeune soeur de Boromir et Faramir, veut prouver qu'une femme peut avoir son utilité dans la guerre. Elle s'engage donc dans la Communauté, contre le gré de son frère. Elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que cette aventure apporterait autant de malheurs... Mais aussi de bonheur, d'une certaine manière. [Legoromance, mais pas tout de suite.]
1. PROLOGUE

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

_**Nota Bene :**__** Dissipons d'emblée les malentendus. L'héroïne de cette histoire n'est PAS une Mary-Sue. Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme comme les autres, qui ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir surnaturel, n'est pas spécialement belle, et surtout, ne va pas faire craquer tous les hommes de la Communauté en un claquement de doigts. Legolas ne va pas lui promettre un amour éternel dès le premier chapitre, Galadriel ne va pas lui apprendre qu'elle est sa mère et Gandalf son grand-père, elle ne va pas tuer tous les Orques qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin, ne va pas terrasser Sauron en lui envoyant un jet magique en pleine face ou autres inepties du genre. C'est une personne sensible et naïve, qui cache ses faiblesses derrière un masque de force qu'elle n'ôte face à personne. Néanmoins, elle rêve d'aventures et de grandes quêtes depuis toujours, et est bien décidée à prouver qu'une femme peut trouver son utilité au sein d'une Communauté. **_

_**Disclaimer :**__** L'univers du Seigneurs des Anneaux, ses personnages, lieux et événements appartiennent à ce génie qu'est J.R.R TOLKIEN. Béni soit-il. Seule Gadia m'appartient, ainsi que l'intégralité des textes de cette fanfiction, hormis parfois quelques répliques du film de Peter Jackson ou même des livres. Je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant, juste les reviews des lecteurs. Donc, ne vous gênez surtout pas !**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**_« Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! »_

_._

– « C'est non, Gadia.  
– Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul ! Je _veux_ venir !  
– Tu te comportes comme une enfant gâtée !  
– N'importe quoi !  
– C'est la vérité, et tu le sais bien ! Je ne peux pas t'emmener, je suis désolé.  
– Boromir, s'il te plaît... Je ne serai pas un fardeau pour toi, je te le promets...  
– Je le sais bien, ma sœur. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.  
– Alors qu'est-ce ?  
– Et s'il t'arrivait malheur ? Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.  
– Cela ne se produira pas. Je sais me battre, tu as toi-même reconnu mes talents !  
– Oui, mais...  
– Boromir. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi t'accompagner !  
– Je...  
– Depuis toute petite, je rêve d'aventures. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Je t'en supplie...  
– Bon...C'est d'accord.  
– Ouiiii ! Merci !  
– Mais ! Ce n'est pas sans conditions !  
– Oui ?  
– Tu me promets de toujours faire ce que je te dis ? De toujours m'obéir, quelles que soient les circonstances ? De ne pas en faire qu'à ta tête comme tu en as l'habitude ?  
– C'est promis ! »

Je souris à pleines dents à mon bien-aimé frère. Boromir finissait toujours par craquer, à chaque fois que je lui demandais quelque chose. J'avais un don, il n'y avait pas à en douter ! Mais cette fois, l'enjeu était beaucoup plus important que nos simples chamailleries de fratrie. Et même moi, qui avais tendance à toujours relativiser, ne pouvais l'ignorer. Mais j'avais gagné ! Dans quelques jours, je partirai pour Fondcombe.

Je m'en voulais, de laisser Faramir seul avec notre père. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, mais il avait tendance à oublier qu'il avait trois enfants, et non un seul. Boromir recevait tout son amour, et les deux restants, rien. Faramir car il n'était pas le guerrier sanguinaire que notre père souhaitait qu'il soit, et moi... Parce que c'était une fille, et que selon lui, je n'avais « jamais su tenir mon rang. » Et je prouvais, encore une fois, qu'il avait raison en me comportant de la sorte et en partant à l'aventure avec l'aîné de notre fratrie. Mais malgré cela, je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde !

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je ne rêvais que d'aventures, de grandes causes et de quêtes qui marqueraient l'histoire. Et après vingt-deux ans d'attente, ce que je désirais le plus se présentait à moi. Rien ne m'empêcherait de partir avec mon frère. Ce voyage à Fondcombe allait changer ma vie.

Les jours qui suivirent la capitulation de Boromir furent sans doute les plus longs de toute mon existence. Cinq jours exactement... A mes yeux, cela ressemblait plus à cinq années interminables ! Mais je ne pouvais me plaindre, la chance que l'on m'offrait méritait bien quelques journées d'attente.

Mais, enfin, le fameux moment tant attendu vint. Boromir surgit de l'angle opposé du couloir que j'empruntais et vint à grands pas vers moi.

– Gadia ! Tu es prête ?  
– Toujours, lui répliquai-je.

Il me sourit, un sourire attendrissant et protecteur, un sourire de grand frère attentionné. Mais ce sourire avait un petit quelque chose d'inquiet, à l'image de la pâleur de son teint et de l'éclat dans ses yeux gris.

– Boromir... Tout va bien se passer. J'ai fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?  
– Oui. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en faire pour toi.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plus de ressources que tu ne l'imagines.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et écarta un pan de ma cape, dévoilant deux dagues d'argent qui pendaient à ma ceinture. Son regard s'illumina.

– Tu es merveilleuse, me confia-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.  
– Ca semble toujours t'étonner...

Il rit, et je m'enivrai de ce rire. Même si en apparence j'étais prête à braver tous les dangers, intérieurement je n'en menais pas large. J'étais même complètement terrifiée. Je savais me battre, certes, et même très bien, si j'en croyais Boromir, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu à le faire. Les seules batailles auxquelles j'avais participées étaient celles de coussins, organisées par Faramir lorsque nous étions tous plus jeunes. Quand à ma maîtrise de mes dagues... Elle était avancée, mais en entraînement. Dans un vrai combat, je ne savais pas si j'avais ma chance.

Nous franchîmes ensemble les lourdes portes du château, et je fus éblouie par la scène qui se déroulait dehors. Une masse de Gondoriens nous acclamaient, nous faisaient de grands signes, des sourires... Nous nous frayâmes un chemin vers les écuries, où nous attendait le palefrenier. Il me tendit les rennes de Vilone, ma belle jument, avec un air inquiet.

– « Prenez soin de vous, enfants du Gondor ! » nous cria-t-il alors que nous franchissions les portes de l'écurie à grands pas.

Nous montâmes sur nos montures respectives, et quittâmes au pas notre ville natale, ce pourquoi nous nous battions, Minas Tirith. Notre père nous rattrapa près des portes de la cité, et fit des saluts en grande pompe à Boromir, le qualifiant de « meilleur espoir du Gondor. » Quant à moi, il m'adressa juste une parole, sans un sourire.

– « Encore une fois, tu prouves que tu ne sais pas où est ta place. J'espère que tu es fière de toi. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qui se déroulait en moi. Tristesse, ressentiment, colère, fureur...ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie envers Boromir. Puis, enfin, nous quittâmes la cité sous le soleil de plomb de ce début de mois de Juillet.

– « Tu ne parles pas, Gadia ? Étrange, railla Boromir.  
– Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à dire ! répondis-je un peu trop sèchement.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est le problème ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton, en faisant s'arrêter sa monture.  
– Oh, mais il n'y a pas de problème ! Aucun problème ! lui répliquai-je vertement.  
– Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu es avec moi, et nous allons vers Fondcombe, comme à ton souhait. Alors quelle est donc la chose qui peut te tracasser ?  
– Je... bégayai-je. Je pensais juste que, _pour une fois_, Père aurait une parole agréable envers moi.  
– Gadia... »

Il approcha sa monture de la mienne, se pencha et passa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je me retins de fondre en larmes. Je me devais d'être forte, car c'était grâce à cette prétendue force qu'on m'autorisait à accompagner l'héritier de Denethor vers une ville mythique, dans un avenir incertain. Oui, j'avais peut-être tendance à trop mélo-dramatiser, c'est vrai.

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère et lui adressai un sourire réconfortant, feignant que tout allait pour le mieux. Il parut s'en contenter, car il ôta sa main de mon épaule et reprit ses rennes.

– « Bon ! Nous devons rattraper le temps perdu, sinon nous ne saurons pas à Fondcombe avant qu'aient sonnés les glas de la fin du monde ! »

J'aimais mon frère. J'aimais son sourire, ses belles phrases, ses promesses, ses coups de gueule. J'aimais quand il était heureux, tout simplement. Et je ne souhaitais que cela. Qu'il se trouve une épouse, qu'il fonde une famille et soit le plus heureux possible. Car à 30 ans, il était encore célibataire, et ce fait n'était pas pour plaire à notre père.

Le voyage jusqu'à Fondcombe fut l'épreuve la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie. Nous avions quitté notre ville natale durant la matinée du quatre Juillet, et nous n'arrivâmes à Fondcombe que le vingt-quatre Octobre, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Boromir avait perdu son cheval lors d'un passage à gué, nous nous partagions donc Vilone, ma jument. Hélas, celle-ci, fatiguée par ce long voyage, était exténuée, et nous avancions donc lentement.

Lorsque la Trouée des Trolls apparu devant nous, nos deux bouches s'étirèrent en un même sourire, bien que nous savions pertinemment que cette étape était une des plus difficiles de notre long périple. Difficile de trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe de montagnes desséchées...

Mais nous finîmes par réussir. Et lorsque, enfin, nous mettions pied dans la Vallée de Fondcombe, dans le début de la soirée, mon cœur était empli de joie. Quelques heures plus tard, un Elfe nous accueillait.

– « Soyez les bienvenus à Fondcombe, mes enfants ! »

Il était très étrange de se faire appeler « enfant », surtout pour Boromir. Quant à moi, je n'avais jamais vu quoi que ce soit d'e_lfique_, et mes yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que je découvrais cette cité mythique. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Le paysage romantique, éthéré, à la fois si jeune et si vieux, me fascinait. Nous fument conduits, Boromir et moi, au seigneur de ce lieu, un Elfe sans âge prénommé Elrond. Boromir s'inclina devant lui, et je restai quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant que faire, avant que mon frère ne me tire sur la manche pour que je m'agenouille à mon tour.

– « Relevez-vous, enfin ! rit l'Elfe. Soyez les bienvenus à Fondcombe, puisse notre cité vous apporter le repos que vous méritez. »

Il parlait bien. Très bien, pensai-je. En parfait hôte, il nous conduisit à nos chambres, nous annonçant que le déjeuner serait pris à midi pile le lendemain. Adieu donc, la grasse matinée... Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Boromir, j'entrai dans ce petit havre de paix qu'était ma nouvelle pièce « rien qu'à moi. »

Une pièce spacieuse et pure, blanche avec quelques enjolivures dorées ci-et-là. Un grand lit bordé, aux draps de la même couleur, me tendait irrésistiblement les bras. Je pris tout de même le temps d'ouvrir les portes de la grande penderie en bois qui trônait contre un mur, et à ma grande surprise, je découvris un ensemble de jolies robes de nuit vaporeuses. Je saisis la première qui me tombait sous la main, d'un rose si pâle qu'il semblait incolore. Je me débarrassai de ma chemise blanche ample, de mon pantalon brun et de mes bottes marron et souillées de boue, et enfilai le tissu frais. Je me glissai ensuite sous les draps doux, prête pour une nuit malheureusement trop courte.

Un coup contre sa porte me réveilla. Je sortis lentement de mon lit, en gémissant de fatigue, et entrouvris le cadran de bois. C'était Boromir.

– « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandai-je, en me frottant les yeux.  
– Juste vérifier que tu étais réveillée. Et j'ai bien fait, à première vue, constata-t-il, goguenard. Nous devons être dans la salle du banquet dans une heure, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher !  
– J'avais complètement oublié ! lui confiai-je, horrifiée. Je... Je me dépêche, j'arrive ! »

Je lui refermai la porte au nez, et me hâtai vers ma salle de bain personnelle, dont j'avais accès grâce à une porte dans le fond de ma chambre. Je me fis couler un bain chaud, ravie à l'idée d'enfin me débarrasser de toute cette crasse qui s'accumulait sur mon corps et dans mes cheveux. Je se savonnai énergiquement, me massai le cuir chevelu, et sortis, m'enveloppant dans un large drap de bain.

Je séchai mes cheveux bruns dans une serviette, saisis un peigne et entrepris de démêler ma tignasse bouclée en gémissant de douleur. Quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir oublié de prendre un peigne, lors de mon départ de Minas Tirith... J'en payais le prix maintenant ! Quand ma chevelure fut un peu plus présentable, je fonçai vers la penderie. Que de tenues... Longues, vaporeuses, aux couloirs froides. J'eus un véritable coup de cœur pour une longue robe, aux manches évasées sur les poignets, d'un vert pâle, suivant avec la couleur de mes yeux. Je me vêtis, chaussai une paire de simples ballerines de la même couleur, et vérifiai mon apparence dans un grand miroir. J'étais prête.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter Boromir qui était adossé à un mur. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pétillant, et me prit par le bras.

– « Juste à temps. Tu es parfaite. »

Je rougis légèrement sous le compliment, puis nous emboîtâmes le pas vers la salle du banquet, dont Elrond nous avait montré l'emplacement. Je poussai timidement la porte d'entrée.

Le silence se fit dans la salle à notre entrée, et je se sentis plus gênée que jamais. Elrond se leva et s'approcha de nous, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

– « Soyez les bienvenus ! »

Boromir le salua en inclinant la tête, tandis je me permis une petite révérence. Le maître des lieux nous conduisit jusqu'à notre place, en milieu de table. Boromir était assis à côté d'un homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, et moi à côté d'un Nain barbu et grognon. En face de nous, étaient présents deux petits hommes à la mine joviale. Nous mangeâmes en silence, chacun s'occupant de son assiette, et quand les conversations cessèrent dans la salle, nous relevâmes la tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Elrond était debout, et il fit tinter sa cuillère sur son verre avant de prendre la parole.

– « Chers amis, je vous informe qu'un Conseil se tiendra cette après-midi, à quinze heures, sur la terrasse ouverte de l'aile droite. Il est très important que vous y soyez. »

Sa mine était grave, et il se mit à appeler le nom de ceux qui devaient y être. Je repérai avec surprise celui de Boromir, ainsi que le mien. Puis, Elrond se rassit, et fit signe à ses invités qu'ils pouvaient reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Je me demandais activement pourquoi je devrais me rendre à un Conseil secret ou quelque chose de semblable, avant de me rappeler que c'était le but même de notre venue ici, demander de l'aide au Seigneur Elrond. En effet, nous avions entendu des rumeurs, à Minas Tirith... Des rumeurs concernant une armée ténébreuse qui s'apprêtait à asservir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Et au centre de la tourmente, on disait que l'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron lui-même, avait été retrouvé... J'échangeai un regard avec Boromir. Il paraissait aussi curieux que moi.

– « Que penses-tu que ce soit ? lui chuchotai-je.  
– La raison même de notre venue ici, Gadia, me confia-t-il, la mine grave.  
– Ça ne m'avance pas vraiment, ce que tu me dis là...  
– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je suis navré. »

Je haussai les épaules, et dirigeai un regard circulaire sur la salle. Près d'un bout de la longue table, était assise toute une délégation d'Elfes. L'un d'eux était installé à quelques places d'Elrond, qui trônait en bout de table. Il était grand, blond, et avait les yeux bleus. Un très joli bleu, soit dit en passant. Un bleu clair de la couleur du ciel un jour d'été. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Il échangeait parfois des regards amusés avec l'homme présent à gauche de Boromir, un Rôdeur, à première vue. Le blond semblait jeune. D'apparence, je lui donnais environ le même âge que moi, soit vingt-deux ans, vingt-cinq, à la rigueur. Mais je n'ignorais pas qu'en vérité, il devait en avoir quelques centaines de plus. Un Elfe est immortel, après tout.

Je ne le lâchai pas du regard pendant de longues minutes, chose très inconvenante quand on avait mon rang et mon éducation, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer, aussi plongé qu'il était dans ses échanges silencieux avec le voisin de table de Boromir. Je pus donc le contempler à ma guise. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient soyeux, telle une chevelure de femme, et retombait souplement sur ses épaules carrées. Une fine bouche, ses deux yeux envoûtants, un nez droit, une mâchoire carrée... Un être parfait, tellement parfait qu'il avait quelque chose de féminin. Et ce quelque chose ne me laissait pas indifférente, je devais bien me l'avouer.

– « Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je sursautai à la voix de Boromir près de mon oreille, et sentis mes joues virer au rouge, alors qu'une montée de chaleur s'emparait de moi. Je feignis l'indifférence.

– « De quoi parles-tu ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'innocente. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre. »

Il semblait...amusé. J'eus un peu honte. J'avais déjà eu quelques relations à Minas Tirith, mais rien de bien sérieux, et rien qui ne dépassât le simple baiser chaste. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, mon frère n'eut été au courant de ces relations. Personne ne l'était, d'ailleurs. J'avais certes une confiance infinie en mon aîné, mais je ne voulais prendre le risque qu'il menace de tuer mon prétendant s'il ne me demandait pas en mariage dans la seconde qui suivait. Et je n'avais aucune envie de me marier. Pas encore. Tout comme mon cher frère, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas trouvé l'homme qu'il me fallait, l'homme qui ferait battre mon cœur à vive allure, l'homme qui serait l'objet de mes rêves les plus fous.

Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Boromir sur moi, attendant visiblement une réponse.

– « Oui, il me plaît. A qui ne plairait-il pas, de toute façon ? Mais c'est tout. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? »

Et voilà. Il ne servait à rien de fantasmer sur un Elfe. Ce serait déjà un miracle que cet individu vienne m'adresser la parole, sachant qu'il ne m'avait pas porté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention pendant le repas... Et même dans le meilleur des cas, si cela arrivait, jamais mon père n'accepterait de me marier avec lui. Il me fallait « un homme, un vrai, un dur, un guerrier, un combattant, un riche noble ! », comme il le disait si souvent.

Je finis donc mon repas la tête baissée vers mon assiette, échangeant parfois quelques paroles avec Boromir, et m'empêchant de regarder dans la direction du bel Elfe. Et ce ne fut pas tâche aisée, au vu de sa beauté ravageuse. J'espérais juste qu'il ne serait pas là au Conseil, histoire que je puisse me montrer au moins un peu attentive...

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris une Legoromance (même si pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de romance), et je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse. **

**En fait je suis même carrément effrayée ! Donc je prie pour que ça ne soit pas trop nul.  
Je vous informe que j'ai déjà la suite prête, je la posterai très bientôt. Faut bien faire durer le suspense, hein ? Héhé. **

**Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et vous encourage de tout cœur à laisser une review ! C'est gratuit, et ça fait toujours plaisir à celui qui la reçoit. Je répondrai en message privé, et aux anonymes en fin du chapitre prochain. **

**Avis, conseils, critiques constructives, demandes en mariage, tentatives d'assassinat, achat de personnages : LET'S GO REVIEWS !**


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Waw, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews rien que pour le prologue ! J'étais un peu inquiète en postant ce début de fanfic, entrant dans un registre que je n'ai encore jamais exploité, alors je suis très contente que le résultat vous plaise. La réponse aux reviews anonymes est présente en fin de ce premier chapitre. Encore merci à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**_« Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau ! »_**  
**

_._

Il était quinze heures, et comme convenu, Boromir et moi étions sur la terrasse ouverte de l'aile droite du domaine du Seigneur Elrond. Il faisait bon vivre : une température agréable, un endroit charmant, des sièges confortables. Tout aurait pu être parfait sans le climat de conflit qui régnait sur l'assemblée.

Les Elfes et les Nains étaient assis les uns en face des autres, très mauvaise idée, soit dit en passant. Ils ne cessaient de se jeter des regards méprisants, haineux, méfiants. Tout sauf amicaux. Elrond dominait, assis sur une chaise plus grande, presque un trône, entouré à sa gauche et à sa droite d'hommes de tous horizons. Je devais bien m'avouer que je n'en menais pas large.

J'étais en effet la seule femme de l'assemblée. Et les regards étonnés que me lançaient quelques Elfes, Nains, Hommes, ainsi que ce vieillard en manteau gris et ce petit bonhomme à la tignasse bouclée ne me présageaient rien de bon. Un peu gênée, je parcourus la terrasse des yeux d'un geste que je voulais nonchalant, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en reconnaissant certaines personnes que j'avais déjà vues le midi même dans la salle du banquet.

Le Nain grognon qui était assis à côté de moi au moment du déjeuner était là, ainsi que le voisin de table de Boromir. Et...Oh. Le bel Elfe que j'avais déjà repéré aussi. Et il était même en face de Boromir et moi. Juste en face... Se concentrer sur les paroles échangées allait être très difficile, c'était certain. Je ne pouvais s'empêcher de détacher mes yeux de ce symbole de pureté. Voilà que je devenais sensible au charme des Elfes, maintenant.

Soudain, une voix me fit sursauter et ainsi sortir de ma rêverie. Je tournai précipitamment la tête. Elrond s'était redressé sur son siège, et avait pris la parole.

– « Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon. »

Le petit homme à la tignasse bouclée se leva timidement de son siège, et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, où se trouvait une pierre surélevée. Il y déposa ce qui semblait être à première vue un simple bijou en or. Tous les regards se posèrent sur cette bague, et la je ne fis pas exception à la règle. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je se sentais comme _attirée_ par cet anneau. Comme s'il me chuchotait à l'oreille de le prendre, de l'essayer. Et en considérant Boromir, qui se tenait penché en avant, émerveillé devant le bijou, je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir cette envie.

– « Oh... Alors, c'est vrai... murmura mon frère en se levant de son siège. Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez-nous l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! »

Je reconnaissais bien mon frère dans ces belles paroles. Capable d'entourlouper, de charmer, de séduire et de persuader le plus récalcitrant des esprits par de simples mots. Mais, un autre homme prit la parole. Je tournai les yeux vers lui. C'était le voisin de table de mon frère, le Rôdeur. Il semblait agacé.

– « On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.  
– Et qu'est-ce qu'un...Rôdeur connaît à ces choses là ? »

Aussitôt que Boromir eut répliqué par ces amers reproches, le bel Elfe se redressa d'un bond. Je restai momentanément figée. S'il y avait bien une chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter, c'était un conflit entre mon frère et cet inconnu si charmant. Ou même éviter un conflit tout court.

– « Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

Il avait une voix douce, et mélodieuse, une voix d'Elfe, en résumé. Et même si son ton était froid, je pouvais discerner toute l'amitié qu'il portait à ce prétendu fils d'Arathorn.

– « Aragorn... Le descendant d'Isildur, déclara ironiquement Boromir.  
– L'héritier du trône du Gondor, affirma l'Elfe.  
– Avodad, Legolas, dit Aragorn en adressant un signe de main à son ami.  
– Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin. »

Je fus profondément peinée de la tournure des évènements. Oui, d'un côté j'étais complètement d'accord avec mon frère. Certes, notre père était loin d'être parfait, mais il savait diriger le Gondor d'une main de maître, selon mon avis. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'était _que _l'intendant, et que personne n'avait jamais ignoré que si un héritier d'Isildur venait à pointer le bout de son nez, nous serions évincés. Mais, je ne pensais pas que mon frère puisse être capable de dire à haute voix de telles choses, lui qui était habituellement un homme si respectueux. Et je pus distinguer tout le mépris et la colère qui peignaient les yeux de ce Legolas quand il nous regardait, mon frère et moi. Regard qui m'agaça d'ailleurs grandement, puisque je fus prête à lui retourner son œillade noire.

Soudain, un vieillard en manteau gris éleva la voix, coupant net toute forme de dispute.

– « Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. »

Je vis les traits de mon frère se crisper. Les Valars savent comme il détestait avoir tort. Et c'était encore pire quand on lui donnait tort devant d'autres personnes.

– « Vous n'avez pas le choix, enchaîna Elrond, l'Anneau doit être détruit. »

Je pense que c'est à ce moment précis que je pris conscience de toute l'importance de cette affaire. Et alors que je déglutissais discrètement, je me demandais ce que je venais faire ici, dans cette assemblée d'hommes entraînés au combat et près à donner leur vie pour sauver leur monde de la catastrophe. Oh non, je n'avais strictement rien à faire là. Mais, à présent, il était trop tard pour reculer, et je me devais d'assumer les conséquences de mon petit caprice.

– « Alors qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? »

Un Nain s'était levé, brandissant sa hache qu'il avait abattu d'un grand coup sur le bijou. Mon regard se porta tout naturellement vers le vieillard, qui avait tenté – trop tard – de l'arrêter. Mais mes yeux furent attirés plutôt par le Semi-Homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, le dénommé Frodon. Il se tenait la tête d'une main, les yeux fermés, et son visage était livide. Il avait l'air de souffrir. L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard bleu rencontra le mien. Je tournai la tête, car pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, son regard semblait avoir glacé le sang dans mes veines.

– « L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession, reprit Elrond. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous...doit le faire. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'Assemblée. Personne ne disait mot. Même Gandalf s'était tût. Ainsi donc, voici les hommes que j'avais décris quelques instants plus tôt comme prêts à risquer leur vie ? Quel changement dans leur comportement... Maintenant que le danger leur pendait au nez, ils se défilaient comme les lâches qu'ils étaient. Mais, mon bien-aimé frère brisa cette absence de paroles.

– « On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor... Ces portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques... En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.  
– N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! »

Je tournai les yeux vers la provenance de cette voix. Legolas était debout, et fixait mon frère d'un regard féroce. Je fus d'autant plus agacée par son comportement que ce petit blondin de pacotille ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Le Gondor était le royaume le plus proche du Mordor, nous savions donc que quoi nous parlions, contrairement aux oreilles pointues.

– « Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? rugit Gimli.  
– Et si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ? continua Boromir.  
– J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un Elfe ! Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un Elfe ! »

Aussitôt que le fils de Gloïn eut prononcé ces paroles, un désordre sans nom régna sur la terrasse. Les Elfes se levèrent à l'unisson, et se mirent à échanger quelques paroles tout sauf amicales avec les Nains. Puis, ce fut au tour des Hommes d'exposer leur hargne. Le vieillard se leva, tentant de calmer le jeu, mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Quant à moi, je ne savais comment réagir. D'une part, j'étais d'accord avec les arguments qu'hurlaient les gens de mon peuple, d'autre part je ne voulais pas qu'on me jette à la figure qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire là. Je me contentais donc de rester assise sur mon siège, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris qui résonnaient autour de moi.

– « Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! »

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers Frodon, qui s'avançait désormais vers le centre de la terrasse, tout près de l'Anneau. Les disputes cessèrent immédiatement, et tous les regards se portèrent sur ce Semi-Homme si courageux.

– « Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor, répéta-t-il d'une voix timide. Bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen... »

Je fus abasourdie par tant de force mentale venant d'un si petit être. Le vieillard le fixait avec un air à la fois fier, triste et désolé. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de cette tâche, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre.

– « Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit homme, et se plaça derrière lui, en attente d'autres compagnons de route. Aragorn s'avança à son tour, s'agenouilla devant Frodon, et lui tendit son épée.

– « Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre. »

Frodon accueillit le descendant d'Isildur avec un regard plein de remerciement. Devant moi, je distinguais Legolas qui s'approchait de Frodon.

– « Et mon arc est vôtre. »  
– « Et ma hache ! beugla à son tour le Nain Gimli.  
– Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon frère par la manche. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je lui adressai un regard plein de supplication. Il ne pouvait m'abandonner. Il ne pouvait me laisser seule ici. Je tentais de transmettre toutes mes émotions, tout l'amour que je lui portais dans ce regard. Mais cela n'y fit rien. Je ne gagnerai pas cette fois, et je le savais. Il me sourit, ce genre de sourire fraternel que j'adorais, et se dégagea de mon emprise pour rejoindre Frodon.

La tristesse qui s'emparait de mon ventre s'accentua encore d'un cran. Je m'écroulais sur ma chaise, prête à fondre en larmes. Seulement, je ne pouvais me permettre de me mettre à pleurer comme une vulgaire fillette devant tous ces gens importants. Je ne le devais pas. J'étais forte, du moins j'avais toujours voulu qu'on le croit. Je sursautais quand une voix retentit et qu'un Semi-Homme joufflu débarqua dans la pièce ouverte.

– « Hé ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! s'écria-t-il.  
– Non, en effet, sourit Elrond. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non.  
– Nous venons aussi ! Faudrait nous renvoyez chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher ! »

Deux autres petits hommes arrivèrent en courant, un grand sourire illuminant leurs traits. Je reconnus immédiatement les deux Semi-Hommes aux mines joviales assis en face de Boromir et moi lors du déjeuner. L'un des deux, qui avait un visage particulièrement mutin, prit la parole.

– « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission. Quête. Chose ?  
– Alors là, ça te met hors course, Pippin, répondit le deuxième. »

Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Je riais alors que la tristesse et le ressentiment s'emparaient de mon cœur. Je riais sans savoir m'arrêter, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Celui de Boromir, inquiet, me fit revenir à la raison. Je murmurai un « excusez-moi » très timide, et baissai la tête, morte de honte. Mais, au fond de moi, j'avais pris une décision.

Je voulais en être. Je voulais faire partie de ce groupe. Je voulais me battre pour mon monde, prouver à tous qu'une femme pouvait elle-aussi avoir son heure de gloire. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon train-train quotidien entre cours de protocole (chose dont je n'avais cure), et réflexions sagaces de mon père. C'est ainsi que je me levai, et avançai à mon tour vers les hommes, ignorant tous les regards surpris sur mon passage.

– « Je sais ce que vous allez en penser, dis-je. Une femme, participant à une quête aussi périlleuse ? Mais vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Je sais moi-aussi me battre, et j'ai moi-aussi des choses à prouver, à protéger. Je veux en être. »

Je lançai un regard de défi à Elrond qui me regardait intensément, semblant réfléchir. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'on me laisserait ma chance. Qu'on ne me jugerait pas sur mon statut de femme. Une main me saisit brusquement le bras, me faisant grimacer.

– « Gadia, as-tu perdu la raison ?  
– Boromir, lâche-moi. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.  
– Arrête un peu, enfin ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici !  
– Parce que je suis une fille ?  
– Oui...et non ! Tu sais bien de quoi je parle !  
– Ecoute, tu es un frère formidable, le meilleur dont je puisse rêver. Tu veux me protéger, ce que je comprends très bien. Mais là, tu n'as rien à dire ! C'est mon choix, et tu ne dois pas t'interposer ! J'en ai marre de toujours rester en retrait par rapport à toi, je veux prouver que je peux briller moi-aussi ! Alors, je t'en prie, lâche-moi et laisse-moi faire de ma vie ce que je désire.  
– Tu seras toujours une têtue qui ne considère pas les choses avant d'agir.  
– C'est juste. »

Je profitai de sa mine déconfite pour arracher mon bras de son étreinte. Il s'écarta de moi, le regard dur.

– « Seigneur Elrond, j'attends votre décision.  
– Bien, répondit celui-ci du tac au tac. Votre enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur, jeune fille, mais j'espère que vous saisissez bien toute l'ampleur des dangers que vous allez encourir ? Ce ne sera pas tâche aisée.  
– Je le sais.  
– Ainsi, j'aimerais vous mettre à l'épreuve.  
– Quelle genre d'épreuve ? demandai-je, méfiante.  
– Vous avez dit savoir vous battre, et j'aimerais vérifier cela. Glorfindel, je vous prie. »

Un Elfe aux cheveux dorés s'avança vers le Seigneur de ces lieux. Il avait une longue chevelure, chose commune aux membres de sa race, si j'avais bien compris, et un corps fin et musclé. Malgré l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture, ses mains paraissaient douces et sans trace de rugosité. Il était, comme nombre de membres de sa race, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais à mon humble avis, sa force au combat devait être d'autant plus grande encore.

– « Voici Glorfindel, Capitaine de la Garde de Fondcombe. Vous vous battrez contre lui à l'aide de l'arme que vous désirez. Si votre combat m'impressionne, et bien... J'accepterai votre demande. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et ignorai les murmures autour de moi. On me laissa dix minutes pour me changer dans une pièce attenante. J'enfilai l'armure légère qu'on m'indiquât et attachai mes cheveux en une simple natte. Quand je revins sur la terrasse, les chuchotements redoublèrent. Bien vite, toutes les personnes présentes reculèrent, et Glorfindel et moi nous retrouvâmes au centre d'un cercle. Il m'adressa un sourire encourageant avant de s'incliner. Je l'imitai. Le duel pouvait commencer.

Il me laissa porter le premier coup. J'avais saisi mes deux poignards, qui me désavantageaient par rapport à lui et son épée. J'avançai vers lui d'un pas chassé, feignis de l'attaquer au visage puis abaissai rapidement mon couteau gauche vers son estomac. Il contra sans montrer le moindre effort. Je cinglai l'air de mon poignard droit pour aller le glisser sous son menton, mais il recula au dernier moment, exposant ainsi le bas de mon corps. Sans utiliser son arme, il me faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied glissé. Je fus déséquilibrée, il en profita pour pointer son épée sur mon cou. Dans ma chute, j'avais agrippé un pan de sa tunique, et je le fis donc tomber à la renverse à ma suite. Il sembla si surpris qu'il oublia qu'il me tenait en joute. J'en profitai pour rouler sur le côté, m'éloignant de ses coups.

Je me redressai rapidement, recalai mes poignards dans mes mains, et m'élançai vers lui, accroupi sur le sol. Il m'esquiva d'un simple saut qui me dépassa d'une bonne tête, et atterri juste derrière moi. Je me retournai et parai son épée au dernier moment. Elle eut tout de même le temps de m'érafler légèrement la joue. Sans prêter attention à cette blessure superficielle, je reculai prudemment, préparant ma prochaine stratégie. Il était beaucoup trop rapide et agile par-rapport à moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un bambin confronté à un adulte. Je pris une demi-seconde pour reprendre mes esprits.

D'un coup, je fendis l'air de haut en bas. Glorfindel se recula, j'en profitai pour avancer en pourfendant cette fois de gauche à droite. Il bloqua d'un coup d'épée, et mon poignard droit s'envola. Ne me restait donc plus que le gauche. Je le passai dans ma main droite, celle où j'excellais le plus. Je pris une grande inspiration et fonçai vers lui avant de l'esquiver au dernier moment pour me coller contre son flanc, m'apprêtant à coller mon poignard contre sa joue. Un sourire éclaira mon visage, mais trop tôt. Je suspendis mon geste lorsque que je sentis la piqure de l'épée sur mon estomac. Je baissai les yeux. Il m'avait eut en beauté.

C'était fini. Je laissai retomber mon bras, il en fit de même. Je me tournai vers Elrond, la mine morose et du sang me dégoulinant de la joue. J'avais échoué. J'allais rentrer chez moi, subir les remarques de mon _cher _géniteur, et me ronger les sangs en pensant à Boromir. Et peut-être songer, de temps en temps, à cet inconnu que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître.

Machinalement, je tournai les yeux vers lui, discrètement. Je m'attendais à le voir féliciter Glorfindel, ou tout simplement en train de plaisanter avec Aragorn, mais non. C'est moi qu'il fixait. Et dans ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient une lueur d'admiration, d'intérêt. Je fus sur le point de lui adresser un regard interrogateur, histoire de le mettre mal-à-l'aise, mais je me rappelai soudainement d'Elrond.

– « C'est un duel, ma foi, très intéressant. Mais, vous avez perdu.  
– Oui, grommelai-je. Je dois rentrer chez moi, c'est ça ?  
– Laissez-moi terminer, damoiselle ! Non, non, il n'est pas question de rentrer chez vous. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et le dévisageai. Un sourire complice brillait sur son visage.

– « J'ai d'autres projets pour vous, qui vous plairont beaucoup plus. Allez-y, partez éradiquer le mal !  
– MERCI ! »

J'avais presque hurlé ce dernier mot, ce simple remerciement. J'étais si heureuse ! Enfin, enfin, on reconnaissait mes mérites, et on m'acceptait malgré mon statut de femme ! Certes, j'avais perdu, mais qu'aurais-je pu faire face à un Elfe aussi doué et compétent que ce Glorfindel ? Enfin, je pouvais vivre une grande aventure, une quête qui changerait le cours du monde, c'était le plus important. C'était parfait, vraiment parfait. Je tournai la tête vers Boromir. Il ne me regardait pas, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids, aussi durs. Tant pis, il se ferait bien un jour à l'idée de me voir dans ses pattes pour les prochains mois. Le sourire qui illuminait mes traits n'allait pas s'ôter pour la simple et bonne raison que mon frère n'approuvait pas mes actes. Je me dirigeai donc vers mes camarades de route, me plaçant entre Legolas et Gimli, qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Ce Nain pourrait être un bon ami, après tout !

– « Dix Compagnons, dit Elrond. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !  
– Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Je ris à la question du Semi-Homme. Mon cœur était empli de joie. Une joie pure, simple, une joie telle qu'elle paraissait déplacée en de telles circonstances. Mais une joie sincère.

* * *

**Et voilà ! TADAM.**

**J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop sur le ressenti deGadia à propos de Legolas. Je voulais vraiment que cette admiration physique qu'elle a pour lui soit bien expliquée, bien insistée. Mais du coup, j'ai peur d'avoir fait la groupie... **

_**Legolas **__**: Ce que tu es, de toute façon, non ?  
**__**Auteur :**__** Quoi ? Euh... Non non, pas du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...  
**__**Legolas :**__** Ah ouais, t'es sûre ? Alors, ça ne te pose aucun problème que je raconte comment, l'autre fois, tu as rêvé que tu te mariais avec moi ?  
**__**Auteur **__**: Enfin, Legolas, arrête d'être si présomptueux ! Je n'ai jamais rêvé de ça, voyons...  
**__**Legolas :**__** Ah non ? Alors, la fois où...  
**__**Auteur :**__** *Bâillonne Legolas* Chut, gentil Leggy, gentil.  
*pense : Finalement, ça va peut-être mettre utile, ce bâillon... Me faut juste les menottes assorties, maintenant...* MOUAHAHA !**_

**Hem, bref. Ma vie sexu... Ma vie de couple avec Legolas ne vous regarde absolument pas. Vous n'avez pas envie d'en connaître les détails. Non non, je vous jure. **

**Autre chose, que je n'ai pas pu préciser à cause de ce cher Legolas qui m'a coupé la parole (ou plutôt la ligne, dans mon cas), Gadia n'est ****pas**** amoureuse de notre Elfe préféré. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Et autant vous le dire tout net, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Valà.**

**REVIEWS ? :D**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**lotraddict : Merci pour ta review (la première en plus !) Oui, honnêtement je suis assez fière de ma trouvaille, ahah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! **

**lolo**** : Merciiiii ! Ton compliment me va droit au coeur, c'est très gentil de ta part ! J'espère aussi, pour l'instant il ne devrait pas avoir de problème de publication, nous verrons pour la suite !**

**Amicus**** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.**

**Elizabeth : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant que tu aimes.**


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
**_« La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau. »_

_._

**(1)**_ Mellon nîn _= Mon ami.

* * *

Je me retournai pour la énième fois dans mon lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil, qu'importe la position que j'adoptais. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain, et j'avais bien peur d'être exténuée pour le grand jour. Si je continuais à avoir des insomnies de ce genre, adieu la vigueur et l'énergie ! Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans mes couvertures et les repoussai au bout du matelas, exposant mon corps à l'air frais de la nuit. Voilà que j'avais froid, maintenant. Et si je ramenais le drap sur moi, dans quelques instants ce serait le contraire.

Je m'assis sur mon lit. C'était peine perdue, je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. Alors que faire ? Il restait encore plusieurs heures avant l'aube... Je fus tentée d'aller frapper à la porte de Boromir pour lui demander si je pouvais lui tenir compagnie, mais il ne m'avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir rejoint la Communauté. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien, de toute façon.

Ma décision fut vite prise, et je décidai de partir pour une petite promenade nocturne. Avec un peu de chance, cela me fatiguerait, et m'aiderait donc à m'abandonner au sommeil. Je me levai et me traînai vers ma penderie, où je saisis une robe longue et lourde de couleur bleu nuit. J'enfilai par-dessous ma paire de bottes en cuir afin de me sentir à l'aise, et sortis de ma chambre.

Les jardins de Fondcombe étaient tout simplement magnifiques, cette nuit. C'était la pleine lune, et les faibles rayons de l'astre éclairaient le paysage de leur lumière, donnant à l'endroit un aspect irréel. Je marchais tranquillement, profitant de cette vue, m'enivrant des parfums des fleurs endormies, et tâchant du mieux que je le pouvais de ne pas penser à ce périple qui commencerait le lendemain, cette aventure qui allait me changer, changer ma vie.

Je savais que je courrais des risques, mais malgré tout j'étais heureuse d'en faire partie. Je ne pouvais laisser Boromir partir seul, je ne me le serais pas pardonné. Plus qu'un grand frère, il représentait tout pour moi. Il était ma raison de vivre. Oui, j'avais décidé de partir avec la Communauté pour lui.

J'avisai un banc sur ma droite, et m'assis dessus, posant mes mains sur mes genoux. Il commençait à rafraichir, et ma peau était couverte de frissons. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes épaules, créant une sorte de barrière protectrice contre le vent froid qui faisait voler mes boucles brunes. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour rejoindre ma chambre quand je sentis un tissu chaud se poser sur moi.

Je relevai la tête, et je le vis. Mon frère, Boromir. La personne que j'avais le plus envie de voir en ce moment, celle avec qui je voulais parler, celle auprès de qui je voulais aller puiser du courage, de l'énergie et de la volonté. Je lui souris, mais il ne me rendit pas mon geste. Je le pris par la main, et le fit s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il obtempéra sans rechigner, mais ne pipa mot pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, je pris l'initiative. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser.

– « Ecoute, Boromir, je...  
– Non, toi tu vas m'écouter, Gadia. »

Son ton était dur. A l'image de ses yeux. Je sursautai. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé aussi froidement. Je tournai la tête vers lui. A présent, il me regardait, et je voyais que, malgré la fureur qui brillait dans ses prunelles, il y perçait aussi de l'inquiétude. Et de l'amour. Je déglutis.

– « Je t'écoute, dis-je.  
– Quand je t'ai permise de venir avec moi à Fondcombe, je t'avais fait promettre quelque chose, tu te souviens ? Je t'avais fait promettre de toujours faire ce que je te dis, de m'obéir et de ne pas en faire qu'à ta tête.  
– Je...  
– Laisse-moi finir. Et tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Tu m'as menti, Gadia. Et j'en suis profondément déçu. Je ne te pensais pas capable de t'engager dans une cause que tu sais perdue d'avance, tout ça pour prouver, à toi, ainsi qu'à père, que tu es une battante.  
– Ce n'est pas l'unique raison, Boromir. »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, mais il me repoussa. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?!

– « Je me fiche que ce ne soit pas l'unique raison. Tu es égoïste, Gadia. Tu n'as pensé qu'à tes propres intérêts. La guerre n'est pas quelque chose pour toi, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu vas t'engager. Tu vas souffrir, perdre des êtres chers à ton cœur, et peut-être même qu'à un moment donné, tu auras toi-même envie de mourir. Mais tu ne pourras pas, parce que tu sauras que tu ne peux pas abandonner. Alors tu vas continuer à te battre, consumée peu à peu par cette tristesse que tu refoules au plus profond de toi. Et à la fin de toutes choses, que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, ta vie sera gâchée par toutes les atrocités que tu as vues pendant cette quête. Tu seras hantée par les personnes que tu as tuées, par les personnes que tu as perdues. Et ce sera pire que la mort elle-même. »

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Boromir n'y prêta pas d'attention, chose qui me chagrinait à la limite de l'impossible. J'avais tout gâché, et cette pensée résonnait toujours en moi, était toujours là. Je n'arrivais pas à la repousser. Je suppliais mentalement mon frère d'arrêter, de se taire, de partir, mais il continua, imperturbable.

– « Et moi ? As-tu seulement pensé un peu à moi ? Oh, tu t'es sûrement dit que tu ne supporterais pas de me voir partir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, encore une fois, cela sert _tes _intérêts. Et s'il t'arrivait malheur, Gadia ? Et si je devais te voir mourir sous mes yeux ? Et si je devais faire un choix entre ta survie et la réussite de notre quête ? Que ferais-je ? Et cela va de même pour toi. Si tu me voyais mourir devant tes yeux, comment régirais-tu ? Si tu devais choisir entre mon sort et celui de la survie de notre monde, que ferais-tu ? Tu me choisirais sûrement. Tu voudrais que je vive. Et par ta faute, la Terre du Milieu serait perdue. »

Ses derniers mots étaient trop durs. Trop blessants. Ils me meurtrissaient l'âme, le cœur. Je ne pus en supporter davantage. Je repoussai brutalement la cape de voyage qu'il avait posée sur mes épaules, et me levai d'un bond. Ignorant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, je le pointai d'un doigt accusateur.

– « Tu ne comprends pas, Boromir ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Strictement rien ! Selon toi, j'aurais du rentrer à Minas Tirith, et supporter encore et encore les réflexions de notre père à propos de mon manque de courage ? Il m'aurait reproché d'être partie à Fondcombe, puis reproché de ne pas t'avoir suivi en Mordor ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il nous fait subir, à Faramir et moi ! Tu ne sais rien ! C'est facile pour toi, de parler comme ça, de formuler tes belles phrases pour me faire abandonner. Tu ne... Tu n'as pas ce problème, toi. Tu es un homme, fort et fils d'intendant, tu as tout ce que tu désires. Je suis une femme, jeune et frêle d'apparence, qui veut à tout prix obtenir une seule chose : la reconnaissance. Et même cela, c'est trop demandé. Je devrais me contenter de me taire et d'obéir, c'est bien ça ? Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ce n'est absolument pas mon intention. Je vais te prouver que je suis plus forte que tu ne sembles le penser. Je vais te prouver que je peux avoir mon utilité dans une guerre, sans passer pour une potiche hypersensible. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Boromir du Gondor ! »

Sur ces mots, je tournai les talons, rageuse, et retournai vers la Demeure d'Elrond, plantant Boromir derrière moi. Je claquai avec force la porte de ma chambre, hurlai un bon coup pour me calmer, et me jetai sur mon lit. Trois petits coups à ma porte me firent me relever. Supposant que c'était Boromir, j'ouvris le battant d'un geste dur.

– « VAS-T-EN ! »

Seulement, ce n'était pas Boromir. Oh non, c'était loin d'être lui. C'était une personne tout à fait différente.

– « A...Aragorn ? Désolée, je... vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
– J'ai entendu crier, et je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Avant d'hurler, j'aurais du vérifier. Je tordis mes mains derrière mon dos, ne sachant que dire.

– « Ca... Ca va, finis-je par lâcher simplement.  
– Je suis à deux chambres à droite de la vôtre, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, me dit-il.  
– Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci, bonne nuit. »

Je refermai la porte d'un coup sec, sans attendre une parole de plus venant de sa part. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, pas d'humeur à expliquer. Tout l'émerveillement que j'avais ressenti devant le paysage des jardins avait disparu. Et tout ça à cause de mon idiot de frère. En espérant que tout se passerait bien le lendemain, je retournai m'allonger, et, cette fois, sombrai tout de suite dans le sommeil.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_. Je me réveillai, et allai ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte. Une Elfe aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait devant moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– « Oui ? demandai-je d'une voix timide, prenant conscience de mon apparence saut du lit.  
– Je suis venue vous annoncer que c'est l'aube, et que la Communauté de l'Anneau partira dans trois heures.  
– Ah... Bien, merci. »

Je la saluai et refermai doucement la porte de bois. J'allais donc partir, que Boromir le veuille ou non. Et il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Soupirant, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain, et ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude, décidant de me prélasser un peu dans ce bon bain. J'avais un peu de temps devant moi.

Après ma toilette, j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, que je transformai vite en un chignon serré. Autant ne pas être embêtée pendant le voyage... Je pris le sac à dos que j'avais déjà lors de notre périple, à Boromir et moi, jusque Fondcombe, et y fourrai quelques savons. Hors de question de renoncer à mon hygiène. Cette fois, je n'oubliais pas de prendre un peigne. Puis, j'enfilai une chemise blanche bouffante, passai un corset marron serré par-dessous, un collant brun et mes bottes en cuir souple. Je prévus une tenue de rechange que je pliai soigneusement et mis dans mon sac. Puis, après un dernier regard nostalgique vers ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle du banquet pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Boromir était déjà présent, et je pris soin de ne pas m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je n'eus pas besoin d'inventer une quelconque histoire, puisqu'un des Hobbits à la mine joviale m'invita à le rejoindre d'un grand geste de main. Je tirai une chaise et m'affalai dessus.

– « Je me nomme Peregrïn Touque, me dit-il en me tendant une main pleine de miel que je serrais du bout de doigts. Mais tu peux m'appeler Pippin.  
– Et moi, je suis Gadia du Gondor, et je n'ai pas de diminutif comme toi, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.  
– Dans ce cas, je t'appellerai Gaddy !  
– Très imaginatif, le taquinai-je. »

Pippin s'avérait être un Hobbit gentil et drôle, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises. Frodon, le porteur de l'Anneau, était son cousin éloigné, de même que Meriadoc Brandebouc, dit Merry, qui lui faisait aussi office de meilleur ami et de camarade de bêtises. Je sentis directement que nous allions bien nous entendre. Il était la petite touche loufoque et rafraîchissante qui manquait à cette Communauté. Nous rîmes ensemble pendant tout le déjeuner, et je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer les regards de mon frère. Quand, enfin, il fut l'heure, Pippin inspira et expira profondément, avant de me regarder d'un air grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais, malgré ce que tout le monde semblait penser, Peregrïn Touque n'était pas un imbécile. Loin de là. Il était juste... Bon vivant.

– « La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau. »

Le vieillard, dont il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à demander le nom, avait un air solennel, et je devinai aisément qu'il n'était pas un simple voyageur à la retraite. Il avait l'air de beaucoup plus que cela. Un Magicien, peut-être ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses... La longue robe et le bâton, pour commencer.

Frodon s'avança devant nous, visiblement angoissé. Il marcha d'un pas mal-assuré vers la grande porte qui délimitait la sortie du Domaine d'Elrond, et tourna à gauche. Une boule d'angoisse m'enserrait l'estomac, et j'avais du mal à déglutir à cause de mon mal de gorge persistant. J'avais sûrement pris froid pendant ma balade nocturne. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de l'appréhension du voyage. Je me portais beaucoup moins bien que ce que je voulais bien montrer. En vérité, je n'avais qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et rentrer à Minas Tirith en courant afin de me blottir dans les bras de Faramir.

Nous marchions depuis une heure, et j'étais toujours seule, à l'arrière du groupe. Frodon et Gandalf (le vieillard, Pippin m'avait finalement aidé à mémoriser tous les noms) marchaient devant, suivi par Samsagace Gamegie, le jardinier de Frodon, Legolas et Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Le poney, Bill, et moi, fermions la marche. Je commençais à me sentir vraiment seule quand la voix fluette de Pippin retentit à mes oreilles.

– « Hé, Gaddy !  
– Oui ?  
– Merry et moi, on est en train de jouer à un jeu, tu veux participer ?  
– C'est quoi, votre jeu ?  
– On essaie de trouver des rimes avec les noms des membres de la Communauté. »

Je pouffai. Ces deux là étaient majeurs, hein ? On n'aurait pas dit. Ils se comportaient vraiment comme des enfants en bas âge, à peine cinq ans. Mais c'était bien pour ça que je les appréciais.

– « D'accord, je veux bien jouer.  
– Alors vas-y, commence ! Tu dois trouver une rime à... euh... Aragorn ! »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, mais rien de bien drôle ne me venait à l'esprit. J'haussai les épaules, vaincue.

– « Deux cornes ornent la tête d'Aragorn telle une Licorne. »

A ma plus grande surprise, les deux Semi-Hommes éclatèrent de rire, et ne s'arrêtèrent plus pendant de longs instants. J'ignorais que ma plaisanterie pouvait faire autant d'effet...

– « C'est mon tour, c'est mon tour ! s'écria Pippin.  
– C'est d'accord, répondit Merry, mais tu dois faire Boromir. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'étais en conflit avec mon frère, je ne pouvais pas en plus me permettre de rire de lui. Mais pour ces deux chenapans, il ne semblait y avoir aucune limite. Les traits de Pippin étaient tendus au maximum, il semblait en profonde concentration. Tête d'ailleurs comique à observer, soit dit en passant.

– « Boromir... Il me donne envie de vomir. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Merry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Pour ma part, je me sentais trop mal pour cela. Mon frère ne m'avait pas adressé une seule parole depuis que nous étions partis. Et ce silence commençait à sérieusement me peser. Peut-être attendait-il que je fasse le premier pas ? Je m'excusai auprès des Hobbits et avançai rapidement en direction de Boromir.

– « Boromir ?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Juste parler... et m'excuser.  
– T'excuser ? Pourquoi cela ? »

Il ne me regardait même pas quand je lui parlais. C'était comme s'il parlait à un mur, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui. Et j'en fus peinée.

– « Et bien... Pour les paroles que je t'ai dites hier soir.  
– C'est tout ?  
– Oui. Je n'ai rien d'autre à me faire pardonner, et tu le sais bien.  
– Je vois. »

Puis, plus rien. Pas un mot de plus, pas un regard. Mon cœur se remplit d'amertume et une colère sourde prit possession de mes sens. Je lui saisis violemment le bras.

– « Regarde-moi, quand je te parle ! »

Surpris, il tourna ses iris gris vers moi et me dévisagea. Je soutins ce regard intimidant pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'une personne ne s'interpose entre nous.

– « Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » gronda Gandalf en nous séparant.

Je détachai mes yeux de ceux de Boromir et les tournai vers le magicien.

– « Il se passe que mon cher frère ne semble pas apprécier que je me joigne à la Communauté.  
– Ce que je peux aisément comprendre, jeune fille. Néanmoins, Boromir, si tel est son choix et que le Seigneur Elrond a posé son accord, vous vous devez de le respecter.  
– Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque, répondit mon frère.  
– Je suis certain qu'elle ne le sait que trop bien. Maintenant, en avant. »

Je me retins de jeter un regard de victoire à Boromir, et le dépassai pour marcher plus en avant. J'étais ainsi derrière Gandalf et Frodon, et devant Legolas et Aragorn, en pleine conversation.

– « Comment se passe votre relation, à Arwen et vous, mellon nîn **(1) **? demanda Legolas.  
– Je lui ai demandé de rejoindre les siens à Valinor, répondit sombrement Aragorn.  
– Mais pourquoi cela ?  
– Elle a déclaré vouloir renoncer à son immortalité pour moi. C'est un don que je ne peux accepter.  
– Si tel était son choix, vous aurez du le respecter. C'est la plus belle chose qu'elle puisse vous offrir. Néanmoins, je comprends parfaitement votre réaction.  
– Assez parlé de moi, Legolas ! Il faudrait que vous songiez vous aussi à vous trouver une épouse. »

Je redressai la tête. Ainsi, Legolas n'avait toujours pas de promise ? Très intéressant. Je dressai l'oreille, souhaitant en savoir plus.

– « Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme qu'il me faut », expliqua simplement le bel Elfe.

Pourtant, au vu de son charme, il ne devait pas manquer de prétendantes, me dis-je. Peut-être était-il d'une nature exigeante ? Il désirait sûrement l'épouse parfaite, idéale. Et je lui souhaitais de tout cœur de la trouver rapidement, avant que son esprit ne devienne trop sérieux pour ce genre de choses...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que nous marchions, et je sentais mes jambes devenir plus lourdes à chaque nouveau pas. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, mais Gandalf déclara que nous n'étions pas dans un endroit favorable pour relâcher notre garde et dormir. Nous continuâmes donc encore, et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée, alors que seule la lueur des étoiles éclairait notre chemin, que nous fîmes halte. On soupa un simple morceau de Lembas, du pain de route Elfique, et nous étendîmes nos sacs de couchage. Legolas prenait le premier tour de garde, suivi ensuite par Aragorn, Gandalf, et Boromir. Je m'étendis et m'endormis immédiatement, rêvant à la simplicité de ma vie d'enfant.

* * *

**Fini ! **

**Je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, anonymes ou non. Je vous informe que je les lis toutes avec beaucoup d'attention et que j'y réponds dès que possible. **

**Je pense que je vais pouvoir continuer avec un rythme de parution d'un chapitre tous les 2 jours, du moins jusqu'au chapitre 7. J'ai commencé à écrire le reste, et qu'est-ce que j'adore faire ça avec le soleil que nous avons en ce moment... Trop agréable ! **

**Bref bref bref, merci de votre lecture !**

**Kiss, Cecilette.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**lotraddict** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite ! :)


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :  
**_« Charmant voyage, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_._

Après une nuit beaucoup trop courte, je me réveillai. Notre périple durait depuis une vingtaine de jours. Je saluai Boromir, avec qui je m'étais réconciliée une dizaine de journées auparavant, et sortis de mon sac de couchage. L'aube venait à peine de se lever, la rosée perlait sur les feuilles des arbres qui nous entouraient et le ciel était coloré d'une teinte d'un violet pâle. Je vis Legolas jeter un coup d'œil soucieux à ce paysage pourtant bucolique, et me demandai quelles noires pensées pouvaient bien assaillir son esprit. Je n'avais toujours pas échangé le moindre mot avec lui, mis à part le simple bonjour, bonsoir.

Je n'y prêtais pas trop d'attention, après tout ce qui m'importait le plus était Boromir. Cet Elfe était très beau, certes, et il me plaisait beaucoup, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je ne ressentais rien pour lui, à son égard. Juste de la camaraderie, sûrement dû à l'épreuve que nous traversions ensemble. Et si une chose pouvait bien m'agacer chez lui, c'était cette façon qu'il avait de marcher des heures durant sans paraître ne serait-ce qu'un minimum fatigué, et de prendre le premier tour de garde avec la même désinvolture que si on lui avait proposé une tasse d'infusion.

Pour ma part, j'étais exténuée. Malgré le peigne que j'avais emporté, mes cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, mon teint était blafard, de grandes cernes barraient mon visage et mes joues étaient creusées. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture suffisante commençaient à faire son œuvre sur moi. Mais malgré cela, je ne montrais rien de ma fatigue et continuais d'avancer, trouvant du confort dans la pensée que les Hobbits avaient l'air aussi mal en point que moi.

– « Regardez ! »

Legolas pointa du doigt quelque chose volant dans le ciel, et je mis une main en visière au dessus de mes yeux afin de me protéger du soleil. Ce qui me semblait être un aigle volait par-dessus nous, passant parfois devant l'astre et projetant une ombre sinistre sur le sol. L'Elfe nous montrait souvent certains détails qu'il percevait dans le paysage, et je devais bien m'avouer que j'aimais cela. Sans lui, j'aurais loupé beaucoup de scènes magnifiques de mon voyage. Ce petit écart ne sembla pourtant pas plaire à Gimli, qui grommela quelque chose sur les Elfes et leur manie de toujours voir la vie en rose. Je pouffai, m'attirant les foudres de Legolas et le regard amusé du Nain.

Nous reprîmes la route, et je me sentis découragée quand, lorsque d'une petite pause que nous avions faite afin de déjeuner, Gandalf nous annonça que nous devions encore marcher vingt jours pour pouvoir atteindre la Trouée du Rohan. J'avais légèrement sous-estimé le voyage que nous avions à faire. Que croyais-je, exactement ? Que tout serait terminé dans un mois, deux au maximum ? Ou alors, au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir ? Je n'en savais rien. Et pour dire la vérité, je préférais ne pas le savoir.

Boromir semblait un peu absent. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, et s'éloignait souvent de moi afin de pouvoir être seul. Je comprenais ce comportement, bien sûr. Il était en train de se remettre en question. Car, même si nous avions fait la paix, il ne cautionnait toujours pas mon acte irréfléchi. Peut-être se rendait-il enfin compte que je pourrais être utile à la Communauté ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

Durant le vingt-cinquième jour, à la nuit tombée, nous croisâmes une petite patrouille d'Orques isolée. Ils nous priment par surprise, alors que nous cherchions un endroit à nous reposer, en surgissant des fourrés qui bordaient le chemin. Un d'eux se planta juste devant Pippin, dont j'étais à côté, et leva sa longue épée tordue. Ne réfléchissant plus, je me décalai brusquement vers la droite, me positionnant devant le Hobbit. J'esquivai la lame qui se dirigeait vers ma clavicule, et sortis mes poignards de leur fourreau d'un geste. Profitant de la surprise du monstre, j'en plantai un dans son cou jusque la garde, tandis qu'avec l'autre je lui lacérais le visage. La créature manqua de s'affaler sur moi, et je le repoussai d'un coup de pied. Il s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Entre temps, Legolas et Gimli s'étaient chargés des autres, tandis que Gandalf et Aragorn encerclaient Frodon telle une escorte. Boromir, lui, s'était chargé d'éloigner Merry et Pippin du combat. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous, et formâmes un cercle autour des dépouilles de ces monstres. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, sous le choc.

– « Nous pouvons dire qu'il y a plus de peur que de mal », dit Gandalf.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Je ne pouvais croire en ce que j'avais fait. J'avais littéralement décimé un Orque, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de porter un coup. J'étais si fière de moi ! Je captai le regard indécis de Boromir, et sus que ce petit combat allait changer l'image qu'il avait de moi par rapport à notre aventure commune.

– « Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! me confia Pippin avec une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux chocolat.  
– En effet, approuva Aragorn, et nous pouvons tous remercier Gadia pour cela. Il semble que certains d'entre nous vous aient sous-estimée. »

En disant cela, il dirigea son regard vers Boromir. La mine de mon frère s'assombrit. Avec surprise, je pus distinguer le regard d'intérêt que me portait Legolas. Pourquoi me prêtait-il attention que lorsque j'accomplissais des actes un tant soit peu héroïques ? Le combat contre Glorfindel, et maintenant cette petite bataille contre les Orques... En tant normal, rien. Pas un regard, pas un sourire, pas une parole. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'aimait que les guerrières.

– « Ce n'était qu'un Orque, m'entendis-je dire. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, ce pourquoi j'étais là. »

Ce fut la première parole contenant plus de cinq mots que j'adressais au Rôdeur. Il en fut agréablement surpris. Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais Gandalf lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– « Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devrions chercher un endroit sûr pour la nuit, si nous ne voulons pas être attaqué pendant notre sommeil. Et ceci presse, nos chers Hobbits sont en train de s'endormir debout ! »

Je dardai mon regard vers mes petits amis. En effet, ils paraissaient exténués, et tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Je souris à Merry et Pippin. J'adorais ces Semi-Hommes. C'étaient les seuls qui m'avaient vraiment compris dans cette affaire. Eux aussi voulaient participer à cette grande aventure, désiraient la reconnaissance. Et on ne leur accordait pas, au vu de leur petite taille. On ne les prenait jamais au sérieux. Tout comme moi.

– « Alors allons-y », déclarai-je.

A ma grande surprise, tout le monde obtempéra. Même Boromir. Je venais de leur donner ce qu'ils pouvaient pratiquement prendre comme un _ordre_, et ils n'avaient pas contestés. Je commençais à trouver ma place dans ce groupe d'hommes. Mon cœur se remplit d'allégresse.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement un endroit sûr, une clairière au milieu d'un tout petit bois. Legolas affirma qu'il nous apporterait le souper, Boromir et Aragorn allèrent chercher du bois, et Gandalf fuma sa pipe tranquillement, à l'écart de nous. Assise à côté de Gimli qui ne pipait mot, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je m'apprêtais à me mettre debout pour rejoindre Merry et Pippin, mais il ouvrit enfin la bouche avant que je ne puisse perpétrer mon geste.

– « Charmant voyage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le regardais, éberluée. _Charmant voyage ?! _Cela faisait vingt-cinq jours que nous marchions, encore et encore, de l'aube au crépuscule, et il osait me parler de _charmant voyage ?_ Je lui répondis par une grimace, alors qu'il me fixait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

– « Bien sûr, continua-t-il, si vous ne voyez que les points négatifs...  
– Je ne vois pas où sont les points positifs, désolée.  
– Et bien, prenez par exemple : vous n'auriez jamais visité ces contrées si vous n'étiez pas avec nous. Vous n'auriez pas connu vos deux petits amis, là-bas. Et surtout, vous seriez restée seule à attendre votre frère.  
– C'est vrai que présenté comme ceci...  
– Vous voyez, il y a toujours une part heureuse dans un évènement, aussi fatidique soit-il.  
– Je retiendrais la leçon, merci », lui déclarai-je en riant.

Je bavardai avec Gimli durant tout le temps où les trois hommes furent absents. Quand ils revinrent, Merry et Pippin leur sautèrent littéralement dessus. Ils mouraient de faim, et je devais avouer qu'il en était de même pour moi. Legolas avait réussi à nous ramener quelques lièvres et une biche, quant à Aragorn et Boromir, leur récolte de bois fut plus que suffisante. Sam se chargea de la cuisson de la viande, tout en ajoutant quelques épices de son cru qu'il conservait précieusement dans son bagage. Le repas fut animé par les réjouissances des Hobbits, les paroles sages de Gandalf, les récits d'Aragorn et les poésies de Frodon. Gimli voulut parler des œuvres de nains dans Erebor, mais Boromir lui coupa la parole, exposant tous les actes de bravoure dont avaient fait preuve notre père pendant toutes ces années. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Pippin, qui pouffa discrètement.

Mon sommeil fut agité par un affreux cauchemar, où des ombres noires rampaient vers notre campement en reniflant longuement. Je me réveillai en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Je me redressai sur une main, cernant l'espace autour de moi. Les dernières braises du feu éclairaient faiblement le paysage, et je pouvais distinguer Aragorn qui fumait sa pipe à quelques pas de moi. Il était un guetteur assidu, je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Je me recouchai doucement, soulagée et me roulai sur le côté. Voilà que j'avais froid, maintenant. Je me blottis plus confortablement dans mon sac de couchage et resserrai ma couverture autour de moi. Peu à peu, je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil.

– « DEBOUT ! Gadia, debout ! »

Une voix rude me réveilla en sursaut, et pendant un court instant je me demandais où j'étais. La réalité revint rapidement à moi, et je me levai en maugréant. Merry et Pippin dormaient encore à poings fermés, malgré les cris d'Aragorn à leur égard. En riant, je m'approchai du rôdeur et de mes deux amis.

– « Vous ne savez pas y faire, lui confiai-je, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il faut se comporter avec eux comme avec des enfants.  
– Alors, allez-y. »

Il me désigna d'un geste ronchon les deux feignants. Il n'est pas du matin, le rôdeur, pensai-je avec malice. Je me dirigeai d'un pas doux vers les Hobbits et m'accroupis entre eux deux. Je plaquai ma main droite sur le crâne de Merry, ma gauche sur celui de Pippin. Je les appelai d'une voix douce, faisant glisser mon pouce sur leur tignasse bouclée. Aucune réaction. Ils montraient plus de résistance que je ne l'aurais imaginé. N'y tenant plus, je relevai les mains puis les abattis avec force sur leur joue.

Deux paires d'yeux affolés me fixèrent quelques instants, une lueur de peur au fond de leurs prunelles. Je leur souris tendrement, avant de leur murmurer un « debout » et de me relever. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger leurs fesses. Aussi, eu-je une idée de génie.

– « Si vous ne vous levez pas dans la seconde, vous êtes privés de petit-déjeuner. »

A ces mots, les deux fripons sautèrent sur leurs pieds, plus réveillés que jamais. Frodon et Sam, déjà debout, les contemplèrent quelques secondes, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire.

– « Nous aurions du penser à ce stratagème bien avant, me confia le Porteur de l'Anneau en souriant.  
– Cela nous aurait évité bien des tracas, effectivement », lui répondis-je avec le même air.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, composé essentiellement de quelques fruits, la Communauté reprit la route. C'était parti pour une nouvelle journée de marche... Mes jambes me faisaient atrocement souffrir, et c'était péniblement que je mettais un pied devant l'autre. Je ne fis étalage de cette blessure à personne, concentrant mes forces à ignorer la douleur. Et je puis dire que je m'en sortis remarquablement bien. Certes, je ne parlais pas, mais au moins j'arrivais à marcher sans me laisser distancer. Ce qui était déjà un sacré exploit, en soi.

_Plus que dix-neuf jours, plus que dix-neuf jours... _me répétais-je inlassablement. Oui, dans dix-neuf jours exactement, nous attendrons la Trouée du Rohan. A condition que tout se passe bien, cela va de soi. Ce que j'espérais de tout cœur.

Cette fois, aucune patrouille d'Orques ne nous tomba dessus. Le seul ennemi potentiel que nous eûmes à vaincre était un pauvre petit renard qui venait nous flairer d'un peu trop près. Une flèche bien placée de Legolas nous eu vite débarrassé de ce problème. Et au moins, les Hobbits étaient heureux : nous tenions une part de notre déjeuner. Quelle belle bande de goinfres.

Je surpris à quelques reprises le regard de Legolas sur moi, et j'en fus troublée. Que me voulait-il, exactement ? Et quelle était cette lueur de doute brillant dans ses yeux bleus ? Soudainement, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je me mis à espérer qu'il ne me portait pas de sentiments. Car, ce sentiment n'était absolument pas réciproque. Oui, je le trouvais magnifique, oui je l'admirais pour ses talents d'archer, oui son charme Elfique me faisait de l'effet. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Bien loin de l'amour éternel que les Elfes vouent à leur âme sœur... Même si j'avoue que connaître un peu plus cet étrange personnage ne me dérangerait absolument pas.

J'avais l'impression que plus nous avancions, plus l'air devenait lourd, oppressant. Et pourtant je savais très bien que l'Ombre du Mordor ne pouvait nous atteindre d'où nous étions. Pas encore assez puissante... Du moins, pour l'instant. Mais j'avais l'infime conviction que _quelque chose_, dont j'ignorais la provenance, clochait. Et ceci peut-être même au sein de notre Communauté. Il régnait un climat de conflits, et ce n'était pas pour me mettre à l'aise, loin de là. Mes jambes déjà lourdes devenaient cotonneuses, et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Imperceptiblement, nous ralentissions l'allure. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Sam et Frodon. Ce dernier tenait compulsivement la chaîne soutenant l'Anneau dans le creux de sa main, courbant l'échine pour avancer. Ainsi, je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir...étrange. Je forçai l'allure pour m'approcher de Frodon, et posai une main sur son épaule.

– « Frodon, vous allez bien ? »

Il sursauta violemment, puis tourna lentement la tête vers moi, les yeux exorbités. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais me repris vite, et pressai un peu plus son épaule, ne lâchant pas son regard. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

– « Je me sens étrange... C'est comme si... _Il _était là, et me regardait.  
– Sauron ? chuchotai-je. C'est cela que vous voulez dire ? Vous avez l'impression qu_'_il nous guette ?  
– Oui... Mais il y a autre chose... Quelque chose qui vient de la Communauté même. Une puissance qui veut à tout prix s'emparer de mon Anneau. »

Je passais outre l'usage du possessif pour désigner ce bijou maudit qu'il portait autour du cou, et scrutai les membres de la Communauté, un à un. Leur visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, et dans tous les cas, je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour accuser. Lors du Conseil d'Elrond, lorsque le Semi-Homme avait dévoilé l'Anneau, j'eus moi-aussi une grande envie de m'en emparer. Il pourrait m'aider à servir mes desseins.

– « Vous avez une idée sur l'identité de la personne ? lui demandai-je avec douceur.  
– Non... Et je ne suis même pas certain qu'il s'agisse de cela. Peut-être... Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que les Nazgûls approchent. »

J'acquiesçais. J'espérais vraiment que son hypothèse était véridique. Certes, je craignais ces spectres par-dessus-tout, mais au moins nous n'aurions pas à encaisser le choc d'avoir été trahi par l'un des nôtres. Je tentai d'oublier cette atmosphère lourde, et continuai à marcher en silence, méditant. Une parole de Legolas me sortit de ma demi-torpeur.

– « Une force mystérieuse est à l'œuvre ici. Je sens comme un danger qui nous guette, s'approchant de plus en plus, précautionneusement. Nous devons rester vigilants. »

Je tournai mon regard vers l'Elfe. Son visage était levé vers le ciel, et un trait soucieux barrait son front. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et sa main droite effleurait le fourreau abritant l'un de ses poignards. J'avais eu raison. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Merry et Pippin se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblants de peur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir les imiter, mais je n'avais personne pour cela. Boromir ? Je m'étais toujours montrée forte devant lui, refusant de dévoiler mes faiblesses, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Non, non. Je détestais être plainte, être consolée ou rassurée. Je voulais montrer l'image d'une jeune femme forte et déterminée, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais malheureusement, je n'étais pas composée que de cela. Une autre part, plus secrète, résidait au fond de moi. Une part que j'espérais pouvoir dévoiler à quelqu'un, un jour.

– « Gadia, tout va bien ? »

Je tournai le visage vers mon frère, qui me scrutait avec une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux gris. Il s'en faisait toujours pour un rien. Je lui souris avec toute la confiance dont j'étais capable.

– « A merveille. Cesse donc de t'en faire.  
– Tu sais bien que je ne puis m'en empêcher, petite sœur. »

J'acquiesçais en riant. Jusqu'au soir, il resta à mes côtés et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, comme si chaque jour nos provisions de conversations se remplissaient de nouveau. Nous étions plus proches de journée en journée. Des âmes complices, des âmes étroitement liées, voilà ce que nous étions. Un frère et une sœur, s'aimant à la limite de l'impossible. Un amour fraternel plus fort que tout, qui pourrait briser des montagnes, mettre à sec des mers. Et tant qu'il était près de moi, j'oubliais tous mes soucis, tous mes problèmes.

Le soir, pendant que, une nouvelle fois, les hommes étaient partis chasser, j'avisai un ruisseau afin de pouvoir me faire une toilette rapide. J'abandonnai mes vêtements sur la berge, et entrai péniblement dans l'eau froide. Je m'immergeai complètement, profitant du bonheur de pouvoir enfin me baigner. Mes jambes endolories se décontractaient lentement, et je les sentis beaucoup moins lourdes. Quand enfin, je sortis, le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière d'épais nuages noirs. Je renfilai ma tenue de voyage et me dirigeai en toute hâte vers notre campement. Heureusement, mes compagnons n'avaient pas encore commencé à manger. Sam était occupé à faire cuire un faisan, se léchant les babines à l'avance. Frodon somnolait, Merry et Pippin se chamaillaient pour avoir la cuisse droite de l'animal, Gandalf semblait en grande réflexion, sa pipe à la bouche, Boromir attisait le feu, Aragorn et Legolas étaient assis sur un rocher, plus loin, et discutaient. Je m'assis près du feu, silencieuse, et scrutai les flammes rougeâtres en me plongeant dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

**Hi ! **

**J'ai voulu faire un chapitre un peu plus gai, heureux et joyeux pour notre chère Gadia. Je voulais souligner par-là que même lorsque la situation semble désespérée, il y a toujours une part de bonheur cachée quelque part. Parfois très, très bien cachée, certes, mais présente tout de même. Et j'ai pensé que Gimli était le mieux placé pour placer cette réplique. On t'aime Gimgim ! **

**Et moi, je vous aime, lecteurs ! **

**Cecilette.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**lolo : Tu me vois ravie que ça te plaise ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que Gadia ne soit pas une Mary-Sue, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue. Si tu vois quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, n'hésite pas à me le signaler !**

**Marine : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que trouves cette fiction originale ! Je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que l'inspiration ne me lâchera pas ! A bientôt !**

**Amy : Hey, merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et ne t'en fais, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ! **


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :  
**_« Ne bougez pas, ne faites pas de bruit. »_

.

Trentième jour de marche. Nous approchions lentement de notre but, la Trouée du Rohan. Selon les comptes de Gandalf, il ne nous restait plus que dix journées. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cela faisait déjà un mois complet que la Communauté de l'Anneau s'était mise en route. Le temps était passé si vite, mais en même temps si lentement... C'en était troublant. J'étais vite devenue beaucoup plus intime avec les autres Marcheurs, à tel point que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Devais-je rester avec Merry et Pippin, profitant de leur compagnie enfantine et divertissante ? Ou bien avec Gimli et son humour si particulier ? Frodon, Sam et leurs rares paroles échangées ? Gandalf, ses conseils et sa sagesse ? Ou peut-être avec Aragorn et Legolas, même si ce dernier ne m'adressait que de très rares paroles dénuées de sens ? Ne sachant faire un choix, je marchais aux côtés de mon frère, Boromir.

Il avait changé. Il changeait. Je le voyais. Je le _sentais. _Il ne pouvait rien me cacher, je le connaissais encore mieux que je me connaissais moi-même. Il était plus taciturne, moins bavard, plus réservé. Il avait même diminué son lot de taquineries à me lancer ! Et pour tout avouer, je commençais à m'ennuyer à ses côtés, chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée. A tel point que je me demandais même si marcher seule montrerait une différence. Je détestais quand il était comme ça. Je croyais voir mon père.

– « Tu as perdu ta langue ? » lui demandai-je finalement, n'y tenant plus.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, la surprise peinte sur son visage. Je soutins son regard gris, montant fièrement le menton.

– « Que veux-tu dire ? me demanda-t-il.  
– Et bien, je ne sais pas... Tu ne parles pas, tu ne ris pas, tu ne me taquines pas... Tu m'ignores ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
– Je suis fatigué, Gadia, me dit-il en soupirant. J'ai besoin de calme, de réfléchir.  
– Est-ce une raison suffisante pour m'ignorer ? Tu n'es pas le seul à douter, je te ferais remarquer !  
– Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que tu aurais dû faire. Ne pas venir, me déclara-t-il sèchement.  
– Oh, pitié, ne remets pas ça sur le tapis ! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec ton actuel comportement d'idiot. Tu me fais penser à notre père !  
– C'est ce que tu penses ?  
– Oui, bien sûr !  
– Très bien. »

Sur ces mots, il accéléra le pas et me laissa en plan. Je serrai les poings, rageuse. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! Je fusillai son dos du regard, désirant pouvoir lui porter un bon coup bien placé. La voix bourrue de Gimli me proposant de venir marcher avec lui retentit, et je le rejoignis avec un petit sourire forcé.

A midi, nous nous arrêtâmes sur un plateau de rochers surplombant les plaines que nous traversions. Assise à côté d'Aragorn, je riais joyeusement alors que Merry et Pippin tentaient de vaincre Boromir au combat à l'épée. J'étais heureuse de voir que, malgré notre petite dispute, mon frère n'en tenait pas compte. Au contraire, il faisait même des efforts pour se sociabiliser. Soudain, Pippin lâcha son épée en hurlant. Boromir venait de le blesser. Il s'excusa platement, mais les deux chenapans le saisirent pas les genoux et le firent basculer en arrière, tout en criant « Pour la Comté ! »

Tout à coup, Sam nous sortit de notre rire en désignant quelque chose dans le ciel. Une masse sombre fonçait droit vers nous.

– « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
– C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage, répondit négligemment Gimli tout en fumant sa pipe.  
– Qui avance vite... Et contre le vent ! » nous alerta Boromir.

Je suivis des yeux la silhouette de Legolas, qui grimpa avec souplesse et rapidité sur un rocher un peu plus élevé que les autres.

– « Des Crébains du Pays du Dûn ! s'écria-t-il.  
– Cachez-vous !  
– Gimli !  
– Frodon, Sam, à couvert ! »

Aragorn jeta sa cape sur le feu, tandis que Boromir poussait notre ami Nain dans les buissons. Le Porteur et son jardinier foncèrent se cacher. Bientôt, ils eurent tous disparus. Quant à moi, je restais plantée là, comme paralysée. J'étais tout simplement incapable du moindre mouvement. Je sentis deux bras me serrer la taille, mon corps partir en arrière, et ne fis rien pour me retenir. Je m'écrasai brutalement contre le torse d'un de mes compagnons. Je fus tentée de me décoller un peu de ce corps contre lequel j'étais écrasée, mais un souffle chaud à mon oreille m'en défendit.

– « Ne bougez pas, ne faites pas de bruit. »

Je me raidis en reconnaissant la voix de Legolas. Une mèche de ses cheveux blonds vint me chatouiller le bout du nez et je réprimai à grand peine un éternuement. Son étreinte était forte, sans aucune douceur. Il me faisait mal, me broyait la taille, mais je lui obéis, ne protestai pas et n'amorçai aucun geste pour me détacher de lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Communauté sortit enfin de sa cachette.

– « Des espions de Saroumane ! s'écria Gandalf. Le passage par le Sud est surveillé ! Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras ! »

Nous rassemblâmes rapidement nos bagages, abandonnant là notre maigre pitance. Je ressentis une pointe de tristesse à la vue de cette bonne chaire que nous gâchions de la sorte... A croire que côtoyer Merry et Pippin m'influençait. Je souris à cette pensée.

Durant toute l'après-midi, nous marchâmes, longeant la montagne à la recherche d'un semblant de sentier. Selon Gandalf, personne n'était jamais venu à bout de Caradhras. Inutile de préciser que cette parole, aussi philosophique soit-elle, ne me rassurait pas.

Je marchais à côté de Gimli, juste derrière Gandalf qui était en première position. Derrière nous, Sam, Merry et Pippin chahutaient gaiement, Legolas les surveillait avec un demi-sourire, Boromir semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Aragorn aidait Frodon à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Ce dernier semblait exténué, et son état ne faisait que s'aggraver avec le temps. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour le Semi-Homme. Il était de plus en plus fragile, et j'avais peur que le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules ne devienne trop lourd pour lui. Heureusement, il nous avait déjà montré à maintes reprises qu'il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Enfin, nous commençâmes l'ascension de la montagne. Au début lisse, le chemin que nous empruntions devint montant. Bien vite, je me retrouvais courbée en deux, un horrible point de côté me vrillant la poitrine. Je me laissai distancer par mes compagnons, tentant en vain de reprendre mon souffle. Quand la douleur dans ma cage thoracique se fit un peu moins cuisante, je repris la route, accélérant le pas pour rejoindre les autres membres de la Communauté.

Il ne me restait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour retourner aux côtés de mes camarades, quand je distinguais la silhouette de Frodon trébucher. Je criai un « Attention ! », mais malheureusement trop tard. Le Hobbit tomba dans la neige et commença à glisser vers l'arrière, enchaînant pirouettes sur pirouettes. Je me précipitai vers lui et le relevai, bientôt rejointe par Aragorn. Le Porteur s'épousseta, encore un peu sonné, et tâta son cou. Ses traits se contractèrent, il devint blanc comme la mort, et je compris. L'Anneau. Il avait fait tomber l'Anneau.

A quelques pas devant nous, Boromir se pencha vers le sol, et y attrapa une chaîne. Je déglutis. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du bijou, et une convoitise que je ne lui avais jamais connue brillait dans ses yeux. Il n'amorça aucun geste, se contentant de garder l'Anneau maudit devant ses yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Mon esprit me criait de lui demander de me le donner, de lui dire qu'il me devait bien ça, moi qui le suivais aussi loin… Je secouai violemment la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte.

– « Boromir. », entendis-je prononcer Aragorn.

Mon frère ne broncha pendant de longues secondes, et je sentis une tension palpable s'installer dans notre groupe. Et encore cette étrange attirance que je ressentais, comme si j'avais presque atteint mon but… C'était un sentiment très particulier : la part rationnelle de mon esprit me criait de dire à Boromir de rendre l'Anneau à son Porteur, mais une autre part, plus sombre, plus traitresse, m'incitait à me sauver avec mon frère, de rentrer à Minas Tirith avec le bijou en notre possession… Je repris mes esprits à temps.

– « C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devons éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose... Une si petite chose... »

Je le contemplai, médusée. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se comporter de la sorte. Ce bijou était une véritable malédiction, il était capable de transformer le plus noble des hommes en un esclave de l'avarice.

– « Boromir, répéta Aragorn. Rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.  
– Boromir ! » hurlai-je ensuite, la tension explosant dans ma cage thoracique.

Mon frère releva ses iris gris et les planta dans ceux, bleus, de Frodon. Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant quelques fractions de seconde, sans mot dire, puis mon frère sembla reprendre contenance et s'approcha à pas lents et prudents du Semi-Homme. Il tendit la chaînette au Porteur, qui lui arracha des mains.

– « A vos ordres, déclara mon frère ironiquement. J'n'en ai cure. »

Il ricana et passa une main bourrue dans les cheveux bruns du Hobbit. Quelque chose en lui était...différent. Et ce quelque chose, je devais bien l'avouer, me faisait peur. Il se retourna et, remettant son bouclier sur son dos d'un mouvement d'épaule, s'éloigna. J'osai tourner la tête vers le Rôdeur : ses yeux étaient méfiants, agressifs, et me firent frissonner. Une de ses mains était serrée autour de la garde de son épée. Il la relâcha lentement, mais l'horreur ne me quitta pas pour autant. Et si Boromir avait refusé de rendre l'Anneau ? Que se serait-il passé ?

Nous marchâmes encore des heures et des heures dans la neige, et plus notre ascension du Col progressait, plus le ciel s'assombrissait, comme porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, d'un orage maléfique. Nous nous engagèrent sur un chemin de la largeur de deux hommes, nous étions donc obligés de marcher en file indienne. Gandalf ouvrait, comme à son habitude, la marche, et je le suivais de près avec Boromir qui portait Pippin dans ses bras. J'étais outrée de constater que Legolas n'avait même pas la décence de s'enfoncer dans la neige, comme nous, qui en avions jusqu'à la taille.

L'Elfe passa à petits pas à côté de Gimli, qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il l'ignora, et nous dépassa tous, allant se planter sur le bord de la falaise, en observation. Il semblait perturbé.

– « J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs... psalmodia-t-il.  
– C'est Saroumane ! » s'écria Gandalf.

Au même moment, un grand bruit se fit entendre, et des rochers tombèrent d'au-dessus de nous, nous manquant de peu. Je me blottis contre la paroi de la falaise.

– « Il essaie de provoquer une avalanche ! cria Aragorn. Gandalf ! Il faut faire demi-tour !  
– NON ! »

Je me figeai au ton du magicien. Il était étrange. Il voulait à tout prix que nous passions par ce Col si dangereux, dont lui-même disait que personne n'avait réussi à le vaincre, au péril de toutes nos vies. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'avança vers le vide, et planta son bâton dans le sol, récitant des mots d'une voix forte et étrange, des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Il semblait _parler à la montagne. _

Crac ! Les paroles du magicien étaient inefficaces, car une masse de neige nous tomba dessus. Avant de sombrer dans l'océan blanc, je distinguais Legolas qui tirait Gandalf en arrière, lui épargnant ainsi une chute mortelle jusqu'au bas du Col de Caradhras. Puis, plus rien. Une blancheur éclatante vite remplacée par un noir angoissant, un froid à glacer le sang s'insinuant sur ma peau, dans mes vêtements. Mes forces m'abandonnant.

Je me réveillai à la sensation d'une gifle sur la joue. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et distinguai avec peine les contours du visage de Boromir. Ses traits devinrent progressivement plus nets, et je fus frappée par l'angoisse qui vrillait son regard. J'ouvris la bouche, inspirant une grande goulée d'air. Son visage se décontracta, et il m'offrit un large sourire. Je tentai de me relever, mais il posa une main soucieuse sur mon front. Je fronçai les sourcils.

– « Tu es trop faible pour bouger. Repose toi encore quelques minutes. »

J'abandonnais toute forme de rébellion, et soupirai. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Je n'étais nullement dans la montagne. Je pouvais la voir devant moi, semblant si insignifiante vue d'ici.

– « Comment... murmurai-je.  
– Nous t'avons retrouvée dans la neige, après l'avalanche, sans connaissance et complètement frigorifiée. Legolas a accepté de te porter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons redescendus de cette montagne maudite. »

Je déglutis, et lançai un regard vers Legolas. Il avait détourné les yeux, comme si je n'étais qu'une pathétique fillette sans intérêt. Je ravalai mon remerciement, et me redressai en position assise, un peu honteuse d'avoir été si faible.

– « Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je.  
– Nous sommes à proximité des mines de la Moria. Frodon a décidé d'y passer au lieu d'emprunter la Trouée du Rohan. »

Je sentis une certaine amertume pointer dans sa voix. Je sus pourquoi. En passant par le chemin qu'il désirait, nous aurions pu faire un détour par Minas Tirith. Une occasion pour lui de revoir notre père, mais surtout de pouvoir subtiliser l'Anneau et ainsi assurer la défense de notre Cité ainsi que du Monde en s'en servant contre Sauron. Etrangement, je connaissais son plan comme s'il avait été forgé dans mon esprit. Sûrement une ruse de l'Anneau, qu'en savions-nous ?

– « Tu n'étais pas obligé de me frapper, non plus, dis-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère.  
– Rien d'autre ne fonctionnait ! rit-il.

Après les quelques minutes réglementaires imposées par mon frère, je me campai sur mes pieds, et nous reprîmes la route. En supposant qu'aucun évènement imprévu ne nous tombe dessus, nous devions atteindre les mines dans environ trois ou quatre heures. En fin de soirée, donc. J'espérais juste pouvoir dîner un peu avant d'entrer dans ce lieu froid et inconnu, dont rien que la pensée me donnait la chair de poule.

Et à en juger par l'expression qu'arborait Gandalf, je n'étais pas la seule à appréhender les mines. Il semblait angoissé, dérangé par quelque chose dont nous ignorions tous la provenance. _Quelque chose _l'inquiétait dans ce lieu, et je ne savais dire quoi. Chose qui ne faisait qu'amplifier mon actuel état de peur pourtant déjà bien avancé. Je priais tous les Valars que nous ne ferions pas de rencontre inattendue et particulièrement terrifiante... Doux espoirs...

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Vous avez le chapitre en avance, car cette après-midi je serais dans l'incapacité de poster, je vais à un concert gratuit d'Emile et Images, ahaha.  
Je vous souhaite donc une joyeuse fête du 14 Juillet, et à bientôt !**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Marine : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu sois à ce point accro, au moins je suis presque sûre de toujours te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Et merci ! Pas le dialogue que tu attendais dans ce chapitre, mais l'intrigue se développe doucement, et ça arrivera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.**

**titi : Un grand merci pour cette review ainsi que pour ton compliment par rapport à mon écriture, et je suis satisfaite que Gadia te plaise ! Alors, selon le fait que je n'explique pas trop les sentiments de Boromir, c'est dû au fait que j'ai choisi de raconter d'un point de vue interne à Gadia, on perçoit donc ses pensées et ses observations sans qu'elle puisse "lire" dans les esprits des autres. Mais j'ai quand même essayé de rajouter une petite description de Boromir dans ce chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses :)**


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

******Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, toutes mes excuses. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de volonté. Je vais avoir une semaine très chargée, aussi le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu en retard. Au lieu de Jeudi, je le publierai Samedi (ne m'en voulez pas trop, ça reste raisonnable !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :  
**_«Pourquoi Balin ne nous a-t-il pas accueilli ?_ _»_

.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la Moria tôt dans la matinée, après une nuit passée dans le froid mordant du dehors. A peine entrée dans le tunnel qui menait aux mines, l'obscurité nous entoura, et je me rapprochai de Boromir, légèrement inquiète. Devant nous, à perte de vue, s'étendait un lac noir apparemment calme. Un silence de mort régnait, le genre de silence qui vous pèse et vous angoisse immanquablement. Nous marchâmes pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, glissant sur le sol humide, fonçant les uns dans les autres du fait du manque de lumière – le bâton de Gandalf n'en produisant qu'un tout petit peu –, supportant les jérémiades des Hobbits qui « avaient peur du noir, faim, soif, mal aux pieds », et surtout en retenant notre souffle, angoissés par une chose de nature inconnue.

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma cage thoracique, mes pouls pulser contre mes veines, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir mon front, mes mains trembler et mon esprit s'agiter. Que pouvait-il donc se cacher dans cet endroit à priori lugubre ? Le fait de l'ignorer ne faisait que me rendre toujours plus nerveuse et à cran. Je ne parlais à personne, ayant trop peur de me trahir, de montrer ma peur à cause de ma voix chevrotante. Je me contentais de marcher, en essayant de trébucher le moins possible, suivant la faible lueur du bâton du Magicien.

Enfin, enfin, enfin. Arrivés devant les Portes de la Moria, luisantes d'une lumière argentée, je me laissais tomber lourdement sur un rocher, bien vite imitée par mes amis Merry et Pippin. Sam resta près de Bill, le poney dont il était devenu si proche, tandis que Frodon échangeait quelques phrases avec Gandalf. Aragorn scrutait le lac, apparemment inquiet. Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer mon examen attentif de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, que Boromir s'étais déjà assis à côté de moi.

– « Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il sur son habituel ton protecteur.  
– Magnifiquement bien, lui répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire. »

Il me rendit ce sourire, mais je voyais bien à son visage qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Je ne pouvais pas le duper, il me connaissait comme sa poche. Tout comme je savais tout de lui. Soudainement, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je me mis à penser à Faramir, mon cher frère, désormais seul à Minas Tirith.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui que de l'aîné de notre fratrie, mais malgré cela je l'aimais de tout mon être. Boromir représentait la force, la protection, tandis que lui était plutôt une figure de calme, de diplomatie et d'intelligence. Il était un tacticien hors pair, mais notre père n'avait toujours vu en lui qu'un capitaine de guerre raté. Il ne le considérait pas à sa juste valeur : un homme bon, sage, prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres – tout comme Boromir. Et il me manquait. En cet instant précis, assise sur un rocher froid, dans ce tunnel tout aussi glacial, sur le point d'entrer dans cette mine qui me faisait plus peur que n'importe quelle autre chose, j'aurais aimé l'avoir en face de moi, pour me dire que tout allait bien, que je ne courrais aucun danger, qu'il avait un plan. Hélas, tout ceci n'était qu'un doux fantasme.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Gandalf prononçait des mots dans une langue à chaque fois différente, sans résultat. Les portes en Ithildin restaient désespérément closes. Le son de ses paroles n'était ponctué que par nos respirations à tous, et le « **PLOUF** » retentissant des jets de pierres de Pippin dans le lac. Les yeux fixés sur la rive, je crus voir un mouvement dans l'eau, mais après avoir fermées les paupières et les avoir rouvertes, il n'y avait plus rien.

Aragorn, agacé, saisit le bras du jeune Hobbit, et lui intima sévèrement d'arrêter. Traînant des pieds, et énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son occupation, il vint s'assoir près de moi, ronchonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Je crus entendre les mots « rabat-joie », « crétin d'humain », « crasseux », et je pouffai de rire, m'attirant les regards étonnés de tous les Marcheurs à ma proximité.

– « Oh, je n'y arrive pas, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Je tournais la tête vers Gandalf, qui avait laissé tomber son bâton et s'était assis sur une pierre. Manifestement, il était à cours d'idées.

– « C'est une énigme, murmura Frodon de sa voix fluette. _Parlez ami et entrez… _Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?  
– Mellon, répondit le Magicien. »

A peine eût-il prononcé ce mot qu'un grand fracas retentit, et les deux battants de la porte s'ouvrirent, nous permettant ainsi le passage. Pippin lâcha un « oooh », d'admiration, tandis que Gandalf pénétra le premier dans la pièce sombre.

J'écoutais avec amusement Gimli vanter les mérites de la Moria à Legolas, qui acquiesçait sans mot dire, mais soudain je trébuchais sur quelque chose de dur. Je baissai les yeux, et lâchai un cri en me reculant précipitamment. Mon bond en arrière alerta Boromir, qui jeta à son tour un coup d'œil sur la vision d'horreur qui s'étendait sous nos yeux.

– « Ce n'est pas une mine… C'est un tombeau. »

Je déglutis. Je savais bien que quelque chose allait mal se passer, pendant la traversée de cette maudite Moria. J'avais un _pressentiment_. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait vérifié.

– « Non… Non ! » se lamenta Gimli.

J'oubliai mon propre dégoût et m'approchait du Nain pour lui poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. J'étais catastrophé, comme tous les autres membres de la Communauté. Legolas fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'avança avec précaution de quelques pas, et arracha une flèche d'un cadavre squelettique. Il l'inspecta durant quelques fractions de secondes, avant de lâcher, comme une sentence, son verdict.

– « Des Gobelins.  
– Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan ! paniqua Boromir. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici ! Allons, partons vite d'ici. Allez, sortons ! »

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, mais un cri retentissant que j'analysais comme celui de Frodon se répercuta sur les murs de la mine. Je me retournai vers lui, comme au ralenti, l'estomac rempli d'une peur que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant.

– « Par les Valars… » murmurai-je.

Le Hobbit était suspendu par une espèce de tentacule visqueuse, qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Les Semi-Hommes se mirent à hurler, et je distinguais Aragorn et Boromir qui fonçaient droit vers la bête. J'hésitais un instant, puis m'élançai à mon tour, ignorant les flèches de Legolas qui sifflaient au-dessus de ma tête.

Je m'acharnai sur le tentacule, qui replongea dans l'eau. Je crus voir la victoire venir, mais trop tôt. D'autres membres sortirent, ainsi qu'une grande bouche pourvue de centaines de dents pointues. J'esquivai avec agilité celle qui menaçait de me faucher, et lui assénai de grands coups de dagues. Une flèche de Legolas atteint le monstre en plein visage, ce qui le fit lâcher Frodon. Je le remis sur ses pieds en le relevant rapidement.

– « Dans les mines ! » cria Gandalf.

Ne me faisant pas prier, j'attrapai le Semi-Homme par le col, et le jetai dans la mine, m'élançant à sa suite. Juste après mon passage, des pierres tombèrent, nous empêchant de ressortir, et j'aurais sûrement finie ensevelie si Aragorn ne m'avait pas tirée vers lui au moment crucial.

Je remerciai le Rôdeur d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Frodon, à mes côtés, était tremblant comme une feuille, et avait le teint livide. Je lui tapotai amicalement le dos.

– « Frodon, voulez-vous prendre un instant de repos ? demandai-je.  
– N…Non, merci… Ca va aller. Je vais bien. »

J'acquiesçai, n'étant pas dupe. C'était son choix, je devais le respecter. Gandalf prit la parole, brisant alors le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans le groupe.

– « Nous n'avons plus le choix, désormais… Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs, dans les profondeurs du monde. Ne faites pas de bruit ! Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. »

Son discours n'était pas du tout pour me rassurer… Tentant de toutes mes forces de ne pas céder à la panique, je suivis le groupe, fermant la marche aux côtés d'Aragorn, dont le visage était fermé et dur, et les yeux emplis d'une méfiance absolue.

– « Vous craignez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? je lui soufflai.  
– On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-il après un bref instant de silence.  
– De quoi avez-vous peur, exactement ?  
– De cet endroit. De cette obscurité. De ce que nous allons y trouver.  
– Je vois…  
– Personne n'est jamais revenu de la Moria depuis de nombreuses années. »

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant que dire, mais je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer encore plus, si c'était possible. Qu'allions-nous devoir endurer avant d'atteindre l'autre côté des Mines ? Une terrible sensation de peur, une brûlure, une horrible crampe, me tordait le ventre, mais je refoulais cette angoisse, ne voulant pas montrer ce que je ressentais. Même les Hobbits ne semblaient pas tranquilles, et pourtant ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.

Nous passâmes un pont à peine plus large que trois hommes de la corpulence de Boromir, en file indienne. J'étais toujours en avant-dernière, juste devant Aragorn. J'évitais à tout prix de regarder en bas, mais mon regard se sentait inexplicablement attiré vers le gouffre sans fond sous mes pieds. J'y perdis mon regard un court instant. Heureusement que je ne craignais pas le vide.

Tout était désert. Affreusement désert. Une atmosphère lourde et pesante s'étendait autour de nous comme un brouillard épais. Le froid et l'humidité des Mines me glaçaient le sang, et je ne me sentais pas du tout rassurée. L'épisode du monstre marin saisissant Frodon par les jambes faisait encore son bonhomme de chemin dans mon esprit, hantant mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à le refouler.

Cela faisait de nombreuses heures que nous marchions. La plante de mes pieds me brûlait, mes articulations me faisaient souffrir, tout mon corps réclamait le sommeil. Et pourtant, Gandalf n'était pas décidé à nous l'accorder tout de suite. « Pas dans un endroit pareil », avait-il répondu, quand Merry avait osé lui demander. J'en avais déduit qu'il fallait d'abord que nous trouvions un endroit moins oppressant. Seulement, à mes yeux, toute la Moria était oppressante. Elle enserrait mon cœur comme un étau, m'empêchant de respirer correctement, embrumant mes pensées et mes gestes.

– « Je commence à en avoir assez, des idées saugrenues des Nains, me souffla Boromir en aparté.  
– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lui répondis-je. Cette mine renferme une chose qui n'est pas bonne pour nous, je le _sens_…  
– Ne te fais pas autant de mouron, petite sœur. C'est la fatigue qui te joue des tours. Nous ne craignons rien ici, mis à part de devenir fou par l'enfermement.  
– Je le sais bien, Boromir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.  
– Que veux-tu dire ?  
– Aragorn m'a dit ceci : _personne n'est revenu de la Moria depuis de longues années. _Mais pourquoi ? Il ne semble régner aucun danger ici. Pourtant, je sens comme une présence. Je me sens observée. Suivie. »

Sur ces mots, je tournai brusquement la tête vers l'arrière, dans le but d'apercevoir si ma théorie était fondée, si nous étions effectivement pistés. Je ne vis rien du tout. Boromir m'imita, puis me dévisagea d'un drôle d'air. Je détestais quand il me regardait comme ça, comme si je n'étais qu'une fillette surmenée. Il finit par rire légèrement, et me passa une main dans les cheveux, remettant d'un coup d'épaule son bouclier sur son dos. Je serrai les poings, frustrée.

Je marchais à présent aux côtés de Frodon et Sam, toujours aussi renfermés que d'ordinaire. Je tentais de leur faire la conversation, mais leurs réponses en monosyllabes m'agaçaient. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fonçai dans Legolas, que je n'avais pas vu s'arrêter devant moi. Il tourna la tête vers moi, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– « Désolée, murmurai-je, cramoisie.  
– Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Mithrandir semble avoir trouvé quelque chose.  
– Mithrandir ? demandai-je.  
– Le nom que nous autres, Elfes, donnons à Gandalf.  
– Oh… »

Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'au Magicien, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert. Il s'était stoppé devant un embranchement de trois chemins : un qui allait tout droit, un qui descendait et un qui montait. Il semblait concentré, la voix de Pippin l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Toujours le don de parler au bon moment, celui-là.

– « Sommes-nous perdus ? demanda-t-il.  
– Non ! s'écria Merry.  
– Je pense que si… répondit le premier.  
– Chuuut ! Gandalf réfléchit, renchérit le second. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée de ces deux là. Des sacrés numéros !

– « Je ne me souviens plus de cet endroit, se murmura Gandalf à lui-même.  
– Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta Pippin.  
– Peregrïn ! l'interrompit Aragorn. Cessez donc vos enfantillages, et allez vous assoir plus loin ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé au Rôdeur. Il semblait agacé par ces deux garnements que nous devions nous coltiner à longueur de journées. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Car, même si mes deux amis étaient très sympathiques, ils pouvaient également s'avérer fatigants au possible. Comme en ce moment, par exemple.

Au bout de quelques minutes, m'apercevant que Gandalf n'avait pas l'air décidé à se rappeler du bon chemin, je me traînai en soupirant à côté de Merry et Pippin et me laissai glisser sur le sol, le dos collé à la paroi froide des mines. Le vieil Istari, pour sa part, s'assit sur un rocher, et entreprit d'allumer sa pipe. Il ne trouvait pas qu'on était déjà assez renfermé, non, il fallait qu'il fume et empeste la pièce entière encore en plus. Je m'abstins néanmoins de tout commentaire, consciente que si j'osais insulter d'une quelconque manière l'art de l'herbe à pipe, les quatre Hobbits me trucideraient sur place. Frodon s'approcha de Gandalf, et ils se murmurèrent des paroles que je ne pouvais entendre, mais qui me semblaient assez négatives, au vue de l'expression de leur visage.

Bercée par les chuchotements des membres de la Communauté, je tombais dans un sommeil réparateur, mais néanmoins beaucoup trop court à mon goût. Quand Legolas me réveilla par un coup sur l'épaule, je n'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, bien sûr. Mais, au moins, j'avais fait des réserves en énergie, et ce ne serait pas du luxe.

J'entendis Gandalf déblatérer des inepties sur l'odeur du chemin qu'il arpentait, et que dans le doute, il fallait toujours suivre son flair, et ne put m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Un coup de chance, c'était tout. Je marchais en dernière ligne, avec devant moi Aragorn, qui ne se préoccupait pas outre mesure de savoir si je suivais ou non. Je fus tentée de le dépasser, mais rien que la pensée que si je faisais cela, je devrais subir les jérémiades des Hobbits m'en dissuada. Un mal de crâne persistant prenait possession de ma tête, et je ne voulais pas aggraver cela. Je soupirai. Notre voyage sous les mines promettait d'être encore bien long...

Je dépassai finalement Aragorn, ne supportant pas d'être à la traine. Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que nous avions quitté l'endroit où j'avais pris une courte pause. Combien exactement, je ne pus le dire, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais enfermée dans ces mines depuis une éternité. Plongée dans mes pensées, je passai devant Boromir sans même y faire attention.

Nous marchâmes, encore et encore, si bien que j'en perdis le fil du temps. Cela faisait combien de jours que nous étions enfermés dans ces mines, au juste ? Un, deux ? Trois ? Ne pas savoir me tourmentait sérieusement. Gandalf nous guidait toujours, son bâton à la main. Je m'approchai de lui, dépassant ainsi le reste de la Communauté. Nous parlâmes pendant quelques minutes de choses futiles, comme des vivres qu'il nous restait. Soudain, il s'arrêta et tourna son regard pétillant vers moi.

– « Bientôt, jeune fille, vous pourriez apercevoir toute la splendeur du travail des Nains. »

Je le questionnai des yeux, mais il se contenta d'avancer d'encore quelques pas. Je le suivis. L'air était moins lourd, comme si la pièce était plus grande que ces maudits tunnels que nous avions traversés. Hélas, du fait du manque de luminosité, je n'y voyais rien. Le Magicien leva son bâton.

– « Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière… dit-il. »

Une lueur éclatante provenant de son sceptre m'éblouit, et je papillonnai des yeux quatre ou cinq fois avant de m'y habituer. Devant moi, se dressait une vue à couper le souffle. Des centaines de piliers soutenaient un plafond orné d'enjolivures, les murs brillaient de milles et une pierreries. On se serait cru dans un ancien château de roi.

– « C'est magnifique… »

Gandalf, les Hobbits et Aragorn acquiescèrent, alors que Gimli s'extasiait devant les merveilles de son peuple et que Legolas gardait le silence, sûrement trop perturbé d'apprendre que les Nains étaient capables de produire quelque chose de joli. Boromir, quant à lui, vint se placer à côté de moi, et admira le chef d'œuvre d'un œil brillant, se remémorant sans doute la beauté de notre cité, Minas Tirith.

Nous restâmes dans cette pièce pendant quelques heures, le temps de se restaurer de pain de route elfique et de prendre un petit temps de repos. Cette sieste, bien que très courte, me fit le plus grand bien. Quand je me réveillai, nous étions prêts à repartir, et j'étais en pleine forme. Etirant mes muscles, je me mis à marcher aux côtés de Gimli.

– « Votre peuple fait vraiment de très belles choses, lui dis-je. »

Je pus l'apercevoir rougir, et je fus prise d'une furieuse envie d'exploser de rire. Voir un Nain comme celui-ci, si fier, être gêné, était une des choses les plus drôles que je n'avais vu depuis un bon bout de temps.

– « C'est ici le grand royaume et la cité de Cavenain. Et jadis ce n'était pas sombre, mais rempli de lumière et de splendeur, comme le célèbrent encore nos chansons. »

Il se redressa alors, et se mit à chanter d'une voix profonde, tandis que l'écho se perdait dans la voûte :

– « _Le monde était jeune et les montagnes vertes.  
Aucune tâche encore sur la Lune ne se voyait,  
Aucun mot n'était apposé sur les rivières ou les pierres,  
Quand Durïn s'éveilla et marcha solitaire._

_Il nomma les collines et les combes sans nom,  
Il but l'eau des puits jusqu'alors non goûtée  
Il se baissa et regarda alors dans le Lac du Miroir  
Et vit apparaitre une couronne d'étoiles,  
Comme des joyaux sur un fil d'argent,  
Au-dessus de l'ombre de sa tête._

_Le monde était beau, les montagnes altières,  
Au Jours Anciens d'avant la chute  
De puissants rois en Nargothrond  
Et en Gondolïn, qui maintenant  
Au-delà des Mers Occidentales ont disparu  
Le monde était beau en l'Ere de Durïn. _

_Roi il était sur son trône ciselé  
Dans des salles de pierres au mille piliers,  
Aux voûtes d'or et au sol d'argent,  
Avec, sur la porte, les runes de la puissance.  
La lumière du soleil, des étoiles et de la lune  
En d'étincelantes lampes dans le cristal taillées,  
Jamais obscurcies par les nuages ou les ombres de la nuit,  
Brillait toujours là, belle et éclatante. _

_Là, le marteau sur l'enclume frappait,  
Là, le ciseau clivait, et le graveur écrivait  
Là, était forgée la lame et fixée la garde  
L'excavateur creusait, le maçon bâtissait.  
Là, étaient accumulés le béryl, la perle et la pâle opale,  
Et le métal forgé comme les écailles du poisson,  
Le bouclier, le corselet, la hache et l'épée,  
Et les lances brillantes._

_Inlassables étaient alors les gens de Durïn  
Sous les montagnes la musique s'éveillait  
Les harpistes jouaient de la harpe les ménestrels chantaient,  
Et aux portes les trompettes sonnaient._

_Le monde est gris, les montagnes sont vieilles  
Le feu de la forge est d'un froid de cendre  
Nulle harpe n'est pincée, nul marteau ne frappe :  
Les ténèbres règnent dans les salles de Durïn  
L'ombre s'étend sur son tombeau  
En la Moria, à Khazad-dûm.  
Mais encore les étoiles noyées apparaissent  
Dans le sombre Lac du Miroir privé de vent  
Là gît sa couronne dans l'eau profonde,  
Jusqu'à ce que Durïn du sommeil se réveille._

Je gardai le silence, tentant de graver ce moment et cette si belle chanson dans un coin de mon esprit, ignorant le reste du dialogue entre Sam et Gandalf, à propos du _mithril. _

Nous fîmes un bout de chemin en bavardant aussi gaiement que nous le permettaient ces mines sombres et inquiétantes. Il me confia ses appréhensions et ses peurs, le doute qui le rongeait, le questionnement. « _Pourquoi Balin ne nous a-t-il pas accueilli ?_ » répétait-il toujours. Je ne lui répondais pas, ne voulant pas m'aventurer sur une route dangereuse et lui donner de faux espoirs, mais je pressentais au plus profond de moi qu'un malheur était arrivé. La terreur qui m'avait prise en entrant dans les mines refit surface, et je dus respirer longuement pendant quelques minutes pour calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

Enfin, la lumière fut plus forte, et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil une salle dérobée. Gimli pâlit, et courut vers elle, sans prêter attention aux cris de Gandalf. Je suivis lentement, appréhendant ce que nous allions découvrir.

Une tombe. Une tombe, incrustée dans le sol, sur laquelle Gimli pleurait. La vue de cette scène m'émut profondément, et je dus me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour que les larmes ne franchissent pas la limite de mes paupières. Je m'approchai doucement du Nain, et lui posai une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, ne sachant que faire de plus.

Gandalf saisit un livre et se mit à lire les dernières pages. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, la panique m'étreignait un peu plus. « Ils arrivent ». A ces mots, je tombai à genoux sur le sol dur, en proie à une peur et un trouble sans pareille. Boromir se retourna vers moi, sourcils froncés. Il s'apprêta à me faire une remarque, une critique, ou que sais-je encore, mais un grand fracas retentit. Et à partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Je fus debout en un bond, dévisageant cet imbécile de Pippin, comme tout le reste de la Communauté. Gandalf proféra des injures au Semi-Homme, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je devins plus blanche que la mort elle-même.

_Brrrrroum. Brrrrroum. Brrrrroum. _Des tambours résonnaient des profondeurs des mines, venant du puis où Pippin avait fait tomber le squelette et le saut en métal. Je me mis à trembler. La main de Legolas sur mon épaule me calma légèrement, mais malheureusement pas assez.

– « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! hurlai-je d'une voix hachée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bruits ?!  
– Il se passe qu'il nous faut barricader les portes au plus vite ! » cria à son tour Aragorn.

Aussitôt, la main de l'elfe se retira de mon épaule, et il rejoint à la hâte le Rôdeur et mon frère. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte de toutes leurs forces, puis s'en écartèrent brusquement, alors qu'une flèche se plantait à quelques centimètres du visage de Boromir.

– « Ils ont un Troll des Montagnes ! »

Mon cœur s'affola. Je n'avais jamais croisé de pareilles créatures, mais les récits qu'on m'en faisait, ou les images que je voyais dans mes livres illustrés me suffisaient amplement. J'étais dans une panade sans pareille. Je m'apprêtais à céder à la panique, quand une vaste poussée d'adrénaline et de courage prit possession de moi. Je dégainais mes dagues à la hâte, et soufflai un bon coup. Allez ma vieille, c'est le moment de faire tes preuves, pensai-je.

Nous prîmes tous position, moi en dernière ligne, juste devant les Hobbits apeurés. Les portes ne tardèrent pas à céder, laissant entrer une marée noire d'orques. Gimli leur lança une provocation, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

– « Allez-y, maître Nain, excitez-les ! Comme si nous n'étions pas déjà en très mauvaise posture ! »

Il ne répondit rien, et ne tourna même pas les yeux vers moi, concentré sur ce qui allait maintenant arriver. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux Semi-Hommes, et les exhorta à se saisir de leurs armes, qui dormaient encore tranquillement dans leurs fourreaux. Je me retournai juste à temps pour apercevoir un orque qui se frayait un chemin entre les autres membres de la Communauté, et qui couraient à toute allure vers nous. Dès qu'il fut à proximité, j'enfonçais une de mes dagues dans son cou jusqu'à la garde.

– « Pas mal », ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'auto complimenter. Pas mal du tout. »

Legolas, ayant entendu, me jeta un regard indescriptible, où se mélangeaient l'amusement, l'anxiété, la peur, et la détermination. Je lui souris timidement, et me replongeait immédiatement au cœur du combat, tranchant des membres, coupant des têtes, blessant, mutilant, tuant. Cette effusion de sang me répugnait, me retournait l'estomac, mais je ne cédai pas au dégoût et continuai mon œuvre macabre. Je ne pouvais pas échouer. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Le Troll entra enfin. Quand je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir de terreur. Il était beaucoup plus monstrueux que dans les livres. Sous le choc, je reculai d'un pas. J'entendis Sam pousser un petit hurlement de terreur, et l'encourageais du regard. Nous allions nous en sortir, c'était obligé. Les héros ne meurent pas.

Prenant mon courage, et dans le cas présent, mes dagues, à deux mains, je fonçai dans la mêlée, abandonnant mon poste en recul. J'assénai un coup de dague dans la cheville énorme du Troll, chose qui ne dut pas lui faire plus de mal qu'une piqûre de moustique. Il tourna la tête vers moi et s'avança. Je reculai. Il fut retenu par les chaînes qui le maintenaient en place. Ouf.

J'hurlai quand je sentis une lame s'enfoncer dans mon bras gauche. Je lâchais la dague que je tenais dans cette main, et me retournai violemment vers le responsable de cette douleur. Un petit orque me contemplait en ricanant, dévoilant une rangée de dents noires et mal-alignées. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais je me repris bien vite, et de mon autre main je lui infligeai une blessure mortelle en lui tailladant la gorge. Le sang gicla, et ma tunique fut aspergée du liquide noirâtre et puant. Je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention, et dirigea mon attention sur Boromir, qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture. Le fait de voir mon frère sur le point de se faire décimer par deux orques me fit complément oublier la blessure de mon bras. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas la force de ramasser ma deuxième dague. Je me précipitai vers lui, et sautai sur le dos d'un de ses assaillants, lui plongeant mon arme dans une artère. Il s'écroula, et je le lâchai juste avant de tomber avec lui. Profitant de mon attaque surprise, mon frère abattit l'autre créature sans difficulté, d'un simple coup d'épée. Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Et, je sus que ce remerciement était bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait : il avait maintenant pleine confiance en mes capacités. Enfin.

Je lançai un regard circulaire autour de moi, afin de vérifier que tout le monde allait bien. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise en apercevant Aragorn, écroulé sur le sol, à demi-assommé. Je courrai vers lui à toute vitesse, esquivant non sans peine les sabres et les épées qu'on dressait devant moi.

– « Aragorn ! Vous allez bien ?!  
– Fro...don. »

Je suivis son regard, et pâlis en découvrant le Hobbit, inconscient, une lance à ses pieds. Oh non, pensais-je. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, et le secouai tout en hurlant son nom. Le reste de la Communauté acheva de mettre à bas le Troll. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de faire revenir le Semi-Homme à la vie, même si je savais que c'était impossible.

Aragorn m'écarta du corps de notre ami et le retourna sur le dos. Notre surprise fut de taille en nous apercevant que le Porteur respirait. Il reprit petit à petit connaissance, sous nos yeux ébahis. Enfin, il se redressa en position assise, nous assurant qu'il allait bien.

– « Vous n'avez rien, les Valars soient loués, ne pus-je m'empêcher de déclarer, du soulagement dans la voix.  
– Vous devriez être mort ! s'exclama Aragorn. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier.  
– Il semble que ce Hobbit soit plus solide qu'il n'y parait », continua Gandalf.

Le Magicien se releva d'un coup, et nous exhorta à nous hâter vers le Pont de Khazad Dûm. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas, et foncèrent. Nous entendions les hurlements des renforts à nos trousses, et ce simple fait semblait nous donner des ailes. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle aux piliers, et là... Nous fûmes encerclés, prêts à être décimés. Les orques sortaient de trous dans le sol, descendaient des murs, jaillissaient de toutes parts. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Tout ce combat, pour rien. Nous allions tous mourir, coincés dans cette affreuse mine où personne ne nous retrouvera jamais. J'eus une pensée pour mon frère, Faramir, resté à Minas Tirith. Comment réagirait-il, en apprenant notre mort et notre échec ? Une unique larme coula sur ma joue, traçant un sillon de propreté parmi le sang séché et la poussière qui collaient à ma peau, et je ne fis rien pour la retenir. Je saisis la main de Boromir et la pressai dans la mienne.

Soudain, un grognement suivi d'un rougeoiement fit battre en retraite tous les monstres. J'étais à la fois heureuse et terriblement anxieuse. Quelle était cette chose qui pouvait faire fuir tous les orques ? Legolas pointa son arc encoché vers la source de la lumière, bien que je sois persuadée que cela ne serve à rien.

– « Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demanda Boromir.

Gandalf ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les ouvrit, une lueur de frayeur sans nom brillait dans ses prunelles bleues. Il mit quelques instants à répondre, tant la peur semblait prendre possession de lui.

– « Un Balrog. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous... COUREZ ! »

Je restais immobilisée un instant, puis mon frère me tira violemment le bras valide, et je détalai avec lui. Je pouvais presque sentir le Balrog à mes trousses, les flammes qui s'en dégageaient transformant l'air autour de nous en un effroyable brasier, la noirceur qui l'enveloppait m'empêchant de réfléchir, me plongeant inexorablement vers la mort. Alors j'accélérais, et bientôt Boromir et moi fumes en première position.

Nous ne vîmes pas le gouffre devant nous, et c'est avec un cri de terreur que je sentis nos deux corps basculer vers l'avant. La torche que mon frère tenait dégringola dans le vide, et je m'apprêtai à connaître le même sort. Seuls les bras puissants de Legolas nous retînmes et nous empêchèrent une chute mortelle. Je le remerciai en soufflant. Nous nous engageâmes ensuite dans un escalier aux innombrables marches, pas plus large que deux hommes et cabossé. C'est fou comme on peut avoir le sens de l'équilibre, quand on a un Balrog aux trousses... Quoiqu'il en soit, la douleur dans mon bras recommençait à me gêner franchement, si bien que je serrais les dents pour ne pas montrer ma douleur. Fort heureusement, personne n'y prêta attention.

Devant nous, le pont était séparé en deux, et seul un saut permettait de passer de l'autre côté. Legolas le franchit le premier, et fit un signe d'encouragement au Magicien qui sauta à son tour, après un appel de la voix claire de l'elfe. Une flèche se planta aux pieds de mon frère, et le blond abattit le tireur d'un trait. Boromir prit Merry et Pippin sous ses bras, et franchit le précipice. Aragorn lança Sam, et voulut faire pareil avec Gimli, qui refusa. Legolas dut le rattraper par la barbe afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas au fond du gouffre. A mon tour, je sautai, sans grande difficulté, hormis que la douleur de mon bras s'accentua encore. Je crus la dernière heure de Frodon et Aragorn arrivée quand des morceaux de l'escalier s'écroulèrent, mais le Rôdeur sut faire le nécessaire et ils passèrent à leur tour de l'autre côté. Peu de temps après, le tronçon sur lequel nous nous trouvions tous quelques instants auparavant se fracassa dans le vide. Une longue perlée de sueur coula dans mon dos.

Nous reprîmes notre course effrénée vers le pont de Khazad Dûm. Je le traversai en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas, chose qui s'avéra très difficile. Quand, enfin, j'atteignis l'autre côté, je jetai un regard en arrière. Gandalf était toujours à la moitié, le Balrog juste en face de lui, son bâton brandit.

– « Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udûn ! Repartez dans l'ombre. Vous ne passerez pas ! »

A partir de ce moment, tout se passa à une vitesse incontrôlable. Le Balrog, après avoir fait claquer son fouet au pied de Gandalf, sans résultat, tomba dans le vide lorsqu'un morceau du pont se décrocha. Gandalf le considéra un instant, puis se retourna en poussant un soupir de soulagement, avant de basculer en arrière, sa cheville maintenue par ledit fouet qui l'avait agrippé. Frodon voulut courir à sa suite, mais Boromir le retint. Mes yeux toujours fixés sur Gandalf, je ne savais quoi dire ou quoi faire. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait mourir...pas lui.

– « Fuyez, pauvres fous », murmura-t-il avant de lâcher prise.

Je restais immobile, oubliant tout de ce qui se jouait autour de moi : les flèches volant à deux doigts d'atteindre leur cible, les cris d'Aragorn, de Boromir et des Hobbits, les Gobelins... Je ne repris conscience que lorsque Legolas me poussa vers la sortie sans ménagement. Tout en courant, des larmes de chagrin, de peine, de déception et de douleur jaillissaient de mes yeux. Nous n'aurions jamais dus entrer dans ces mines.

* * *

**La chanson de Gimli est extraite du livre **_**La Communauté de l'Anneau. **_

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, j'étais beaucoup plus inspirée pour celui-ci que pour le précédent. Ça se remarque d'ailleurs dans la longueur… **

**Ah oui, un dernier point important à éclaircir. J'ai respecté le livre dans le fait que la Communauté ne remarque pas tout de suite la côte en **_**mithril **_**de Frodon. Je préférais la version originale !**

**Enfin bref.**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions !**

**Kiss, Cecilette.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Marine : Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre sur la Moria, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! Je suis contente que la relation Legolas/Gadia te plaise, je préfère prendre mon temps sur ce point-là. Un dialogue entre Aragorn et notre jeune Gondorienne est également prévu dans le prochain chapitre, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de super, il est très court :p **

**Hinata : Bonjour ! Chouette, une nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fanfiction, et j'espère que ton manque de patiente aurait survécu jusqu'à ce chapitre ! Malheureusement cette fois tu devras attendre jusque samedi, courage ! Merci et bonne journée.**


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :  
**_« Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien ! »_

.

Nous étions perdus. Perdus, perdus, perdus. L'Anneau allait retourner dans les mains de son Maître, qui prendrait alors un grand plaisir à détruire toute forme de bonheur en Terre du Milieu. Je devrais alors voir mes amis mourir un par un, puis mes frères, ma famille. Avec un peu de « chance », ils ne seraient pas tués, juste réduits en esclavage par Sauron le Grand. Peut-être pourrions-nous rester ensembles, mais les bons moments n'existeraient plus. Nous ne pourrions compter que sur nous-mêmes, unis jusqu'à la mort, nous supportant comme jamais afin de ne pas tomber dans une douleur sans-fond.

Un frisson m'échappa. Assise sur un rocher au sortir des Mines de la Moria, je tentai tant bien que mal de réconforter Sam pleurant dans mes bras. Une tristesse et une angoisse infinies avaient prises place dans mon cœur. Gandalf nous avait quittés. Retenant à grand peine les sanglots qui menaçaient de me submerger, je caressais le dos de Sam d'un geste que je voulais fraternel. Nous étions tous sous le choc. A quelques pas de nous, Merry et Pippin étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant leurs larmes couler à flots. Boromir retenait avec force un Gimli déterminé à venger le Magicien en faisant périr tous les Orcs de la Moria. Aragorn contemplait les mines, la mine amère et un désespoir sans nom au fond de ses prunelles. Frodon était assis plus loin, seul, ses épaules secouées de soubresauts. Et Legolas… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cet état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Immobile, il secouait la tête, essayant sans doute de se persuader que ça ne pouvait être vrai, que tout ceci n'était _pas possible. _Il semblait anéanti, consterné, abattu. Une unique larme roula sur ma joue alors que ma poigne autour des épaules de Sam se faisait plus forte.

Après être sortis de la Moria, nous avions couru. Combien de temps, combien de mètres, je l'ignorais. Juste assez pour être hors de portée des flèches qui volaient derrière nous. Puis, le chagrin nous accabla complètement. Les uns étaient restés debout et silencieux, et les autres s'étaient laissés tomber à terre, désespérés. La Communauté se retrouvait sans guide.

La voix d'Aragorn sonna comme lointaine, si bien que ne l'entendis qu'à moitié, qu'elle ne passa pas la barrière de mon esprit. Je ne sortis de ma torpeur que lorsque qu'Aragorn arracha Sam à mes bras et le releva, puis m'encouragea du regard, que je repris connaissance du monde extérieur. J'esquissai un geste pour me lever, mais mes jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir me porter. Comme je me sentais lourde… Legolas passa près de moi et m'attrapa par le bras, voulant sans doute me faire comprendre qu'il fallait se hâter. Sa poigne sur ma blessure m'arracha un grimace de douleur, que je camouflai en à peine une demi-seconde. Hélas, je ne fus pas assez rapide.

– « Vous êtes blessée, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
– Non, je vais bien, répondis-je.  
– Ce n'était pas une question. »

Il laissa doucement glisser sa main le long de mon bras et commença à remonter la manche de ma tunique d'un geste doux. Je fus tentée de le laisser faire, mais je me rappelai ma présente détermination à paraitre forte et ne pas montrer ma douleur. Je m'arrachai donc violemment à sa poigne.

– « Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien ! »

Penaud, il releva les yeux vers moi et me considéra une seconde d'un air surpris avant d'hausser les épaules.

– « Comme vous voulez. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers Aragorn, me laissant seule. J'entendis Boromir arriver derrière moi et me retournai. Il avait le visage encore triste de la mort de Gandalf, et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux un doute de plus en plus croissant. Sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte avec d'autant plus de force.

Nous reprîmes la route, Aragorn souhaitant atteindre les bois de la Lothlórien avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous marchions dans une brume cotonneuse, sans connaissance de ce qui se passait autour de nous, l'esprit enseveli sous le chagrin – du moins c'était mon cas. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, Gimli, Sam et Frodon s'écartèrent du reste du groupe, et le Nain emmena alors le Semi-Homme au pied d'un lac gris et froid, que je devinais être le fameux Lac du Miroir de la chanson. J'étais trop triste et trop fatiguée pour profiter du spectacle, aussi me contentai-je d'un coup d'œil rapide vers la sombre masse d'eau.

Nous suivîmes une route rude et défoncée, qui finit par ne plus être qu'un sentier serpentant entre la bruyère et les ajoncs qui poussaient parmi les pierres crevassées. Elle descendait en pente rapide vers le sud, et bientôt nous tombâmes sur une source d'une clarté de cristal. Prenant soudainement conscience de ma soif, je m'en approchai, désireuse de m'abreuver.

– « Voici la source d'où sort le Cour d'Argent, dit Gimli. N'y buvez pas ! Elle est d'un froid glacial. »

Je m'éloignai alors, dépitée. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Aragorn de prendre la parole, et je l'écoutai cette fois avec attention.

– « Elle devient bientôt rivière rapide, qui récolte les eaux de maints autres ruisseaux et montagnes. Notre route la suit sur de nombreux milles. Car je vais vous emmener par le chemin qu'avait choisi Gandalf, et j'espère arriver en premier lieu aux bois où le Cour d'Argent se jette dans le grand fleuve – là-bas. »

Nous regardâmes dans la direction indiquée et vîmes alors la rivière bondir vers le fond de la vallée, puis poursuivre son cours dans les terres basses pour se perdre dans une brume dorée. Je fus rassurée qu'Aragorn soit avec nous. Notre guide nous avait laissé, mais j'osais espérer que le Rôdeur soit à la hauteur de reprendre en charge l'itinéraire de la Communauté. Je bénis les Valars d'avoir fait de lui un homme des routes.

– « Là sont les bois de la Lothlórien, s'écria Legolas. C'est la plus belle des résidences de mon peuple. Nul arbre ne ressemble à ceux de cette terre. Car, en automne, leurs feuilles ne tombent point, mais se muent en or. Ce n'est pas avant l'arrivée du printemps et l'éclosion de la nouvelle verdure qu'elles tombent, et alors les branches sont chargées de fleurs jaunes et le sol du bois est tout doré, dorée est la voûte et ses piliers sont d'argent, car l'écorce des arbres est lisse et grise. C'est ce que célèbrent encore nos chants de la Forêt Noire. La joie emplirait mon cœur si je me trouvais sous les ramures de ce bois et que ce fût le printemps !  
– Mon cœur sera heureux, même en hiver, répondit Aragorn. Mais le bois se trouve à de nombreux milles. Hâtons-nous ! »

Après cette très coute pause, nous reprîmes donc notre longue avancée vers le Bois Doré. J'étais désormais curieuse de constater par moi-même une telle beauté, après en avoir entendu les descriptions de l'Elfe. Mais je n'ignorais pas que le chemin serait encore long avant de pouvoir goûter au repos tant mérité.

Aragorn nous menait bon train depuis à présent plus de deux heures. Si, au début, j'avais su tenir le pas, je me sentais à présent exténuée. Chaque pas entraînait une douleur dans ma poitrine, et mon bras me brûlait comme du feu. Frodon, Sam et moi semblions dans le même état, et nous marchions loin derrière les autres membres de la Communauté. Le Porteur commença à haleter.

– « Boromir ! » crai-je avec une nuance de désespoir dans la voix.

Hélas, mon frère ne m'entendit point, et ils continuèrent de forcer le pas. Mais, Legolas, qui lui m'avait sûrement entendu, se retourna, et nous voyant si loin derrière, parla à Aragorn. Ce dernier accourut, suivi de près par Boromir. Le Rôdeur ne m'accorda pas un regard, et fondit immédiatement sur Frodon, chose que je pouvais comprendre.

– « Je suis navré, Frodon ! s'écria-t-il, plein de sollicitude. Il s'est passé tant de choses aujourd'hui et il est tellement nécessaire de se presser que j'avais oublié que vous étiez blessé, et Sam aussi. Vous auriez dû parler. Nous n'avons rien fait pour vous soulager, comme nous l'aurions dû, tous les Orques de la Moria fussent-il à nos trousses. Allons ! Il y a un peu plus loin un endroit où nous pourrons nous reposer un peu. Là, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour vous. Venez, Boromir ! On va les porter. »

Ils saisirent les Hobbits dans leurs bras, et accélérèrent une nouvelle fois le pas. Je faisais de mon possible pour les suivre, bien que cela m'en coûtait beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, mon souffle devenait plus erratique, et j'avais l'impression de perdre de ma vitalité à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Personne ne se rendu compte de mon état, et j'en étais plutôt satisfaite. Je ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur sous prétexte que j'étais une femme. Je voulais prouver que j'avais autant de résistance qu'un homme comme Aragorn.

Peu après, nous arrivâmes à un autre ruisseau, qui descendait de l'Est pour mener ses eaux bouillonnantes au rapide Cours d'Argent. Les rives escarpées et glissantes ne facilitaient pas la marche, et plus d'une fois, je trébuchai et manquai de m'affaler sur les pierres recouvertes d'algues luisantes. Quelques mètres plus loin, il y avait un espace plat recouvert de cailloux brillants où nous reposâmes un instant. Il était aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, et le Soleil passait déjà à l'Ouest.

Pendant que Gimli, Pippin et Merry allumaient un feu avec des broussailles et des branches de pin et tiraient de l'eau de la pâle rivière, Aragorn examina les blessures des deux autres Hobbits. Il soigna la coupure de Sam et lui recommanda de la baigner une fois que Gimli aurait fait chauffer de l'eau. Il lui tendit des feuilles que je reconnus comme étant de l'_athelas. _Puis, il força Frodon à retirer sa tunique pour examiner la blessure que le Troll lui avait infligée. Nous eûmes un sursaut de surprise, puis Aragorn rit alors que je restais bouche bée. Une superbe cotte de _mithril_, miroitante et scintillante comme un millier d'étoiles recouvrait la peau du Semi-Homme. Le Rôdeur lui enleva délicatement, puis, la soulevant, appela la Communauté à regarder. Les réactions furent diverses, allant de l'étonnement à la fascination. Puis, Frodon fut soigné.

– « Personne d'autre n'a besoin de soin ? » demanda ensuite Aragorn.

Je sentis le regard perçant de Legolas dans mon dos et choisis de l'ignorer. Le parfum de l'_athelas _emplissait mes narines et je me sentais déjà fortifiée. Le Rôdeur laissa traîner son regard sur chaque membre de la Communauté, et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur mon visage. Je ne savais si je devais baisser les yeux ou soutenir son regard gris.

– « Vous me semblez bien pâle, me dit-il simplement.  
– Je suis simplement fatiguée, répondis-je.  
– Je ne vous le redemanderai pas, êtes-vous blessée ? »

Je m'apprêtais à secouer la tête en signe de négation, mais alors Legolas passa près de moi et me bouscula intentionnellement. Je bondis et comprimai mon bras contre ma poitrine, lui lançant dans l'expectative un regard plus noir que du sang d'Orque.

– « Laissez-moi voir, me demanda Aragorn. Si vous restez comme cela, votre blessure pourrait s'infecter. »

Résignée, je m'assis en face de lui et lui tendit mon bras meurtri. Il releva la manche de ma tunique et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de douleur lorsque le tissu s'arracha de ma chair à vif. Je relevai la tête vers le Rôdeur, qui affichait une mine lugubre, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Je penchai alors la tête vers ma blessure. La vision de ma chair mutilée m'arracha un frisson de dégoût.

– « C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Aragorn. Un morceau de la lame de votre adversaire est resté coincé dans la plaie. Je vais devoir l'extraire. »

Je lui lançai un regard empli de peur. Il arracha un morceau de sa tunique et m'intima de le mordre de toutes mes forces. Je plaçai le chiffon entre mes dents et serrai les poings. Une sensation de froideur s'empara de mon bras et je ne pus retenir une larme qui dévala ma joue à toute allure. Ma mâchoire me faisait mal tellement je mordais fort, mais ce n'était rien face à la sensation que me procurait l'extraction du morceau d'épée. Les yeux fermés, je tentais de penser à autre chose, mais la douleur me ramenait toujours à l'instant présent. Quand enfin le Rôdeur se releva, j'ouvris les paupières. J'étais déjà soulagée, mais je ressentais néanmoins un feu brûlant se répandre à l'endroit où j'avais été blessée.

– « Vous avez eu de la chance, demoiselle. Si vous aviez encore tardé, nous aurions du amputer. »

Un frisson d'horreur pure me parcourut à l'idée de ce que j'avais failli endurer, et l'espace d'un instant je me surpris même à bénir Legolas de m'avoir bousculée. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me lançait un regard dur comme la pierre, de même que mon frère, qui avait en plus de cela un teint livide.

– « Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?! » me cria-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, et tressaillis à peine lorsque qu'Aragorn baigna ma plaie dans l'eau emplie d'_athelas_. Ignorant complètement mon frère, je regardais le Rôdeur me confectionner un bandage d'urgence. Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Après avoir diné dans un silence de plomb, nous éteignîmes le feu et effaçâmes toute trace de notre passage. Nous reprîmes ensuite la route, nous sentant déjà moins lourds qu'avant notre pause. Nous n'avions même pas marché un mille que le Soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes, à l'Ouest. Les ombres grandissantes nous remplissaient d'effroi, les Hobbits et moi, mais ne voulant pas ralentir la compagnie, nous n'en dîmes rien. Bien vite, la brume se leva. Etant maintenant capable de marcher d'un bon pas, Aragorn nous entraîna pendant trois longues heures encore, en ne faisant qu'une très rapide halte vers le milieu.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, et je marchais aux côtés de Boromir qui, perdu dans ses pensées, ne m'adressait pas la parole. Ce fait ne me dérangeait guère, je pouvais ainsi admirer à ma guise les étoiles brillant dans le ciel et profiter du silence bienfaiteur. Seul le bruit du vent dans les hautes branches venait troubler la quiétude de ce moment. Au bout d'un moment, nous pûmes discerner devant nous une grande ombre grise, et nous entendions un perpétuel bruissement de feuilles, pareil à des peupliers dans la brise.

– « La Lothlórien ! s'écria Legolas. La Lothlórien ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt d'Or. Quel malheur que ce soit l'hiver ! »

Pour ma part, même si c'était l'hiver, j'étais heureuse d'y être enfin arrivée. Après tant d'heures de marche dans le désespoir le plus profond, nous allions enfin pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité sous les arbres protecteurs du Bois Doré.

– « La Lothlórien ! répéta Aragorn. Je suis heureux d'entendre de nouveau le vent dans les arbres ! Nous ne nous trouvons guère à plus de cinq lieues des Portes, mais nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. Espérons qu'ici la vertu des Elfes nous gardera cette nuit du péril qui vient derrière nous.  
– Si tant est que les Elfes demeurent encore ici dans le monde qui s'obscurcit, observa Gimli. »

Dès les mots du Nain prononcés, Legolas entreprit de nous informer que les quelques Elfes restants ici étaient bien cachés loin de la lisière septentrionale, au plus profond des bois. Aragorn acquiesça et décida que nous marcherons encore un peu avant de nous éloigner du sentier pour chercher un endroit sûr où passer le reste de la nuit. J'étais d'accord avec lui, entourés et soigneusement cachés par les arbres, nous étions plus en sûreté.

Boromir émit quelques objections, il préférait rester sur la route, eut-il à sortir son épée, mais Aragorn réussit à le convaincre de le suivre. C'est ainsi que nous continuâmes notre route sur un mille dans la forêt, avant de nous retrouver face à torrent qui dévalait rapidement les pentes couvertes d'arbres. La Nimrodel, selon Legolas.

L'Elfe s'avança et entra dans la rivière. L'eau n'étant pas profonde, nous le suivîmes un par un, Frodon et moi en queue. Nous restâmes un moment près du bord, laissant l'eau froide mais pure couler sur nos pieds fatigués. Et, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, nous sentions nos membres lavés de leur lassitude, comme purifiés par l'eau claire de la Nimrodel.

Une fois de l'autre côté du gué, nous nous assîmes afin de nous reposer et de prendre quelque nourriture. Je croquai distraitement dans un morceau de _lembas_, écoutant Legolas nous raconter des histoires que les Elfes de la Forêt Noire se transmettaient de génération en génération, des histoires au sujet de la lumière du soleil et des étoiles sur les prairies au bord du Grand Fleuve avant que le monde ne fût gris. Puis, après un court silence, l'Elfe se mit à chanter, d'une voix douce qui dominait à peine le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de nous.

– _« Il était jadis une vierge elfique,  
Etoile brillante de jour :  
Son blanc manteau était d'or bordé.  
Ses chaussures gris d'argent. _

_Une étoile était posée sur son front,  
Une lumière sur ses cheveux,  
Comme le soleil sur les rameaux d'or  
En Lórien la belle. _

_Ses cheveux étaient longs et ses bras blancs,  
Belle et libre était-elle,  
Et dans le vent elle allait aussi légère  
Que la feuille du tilleul. _

_Au bord des cascades de la Nimrodel,  
Près de l'eau claire et fraîche,  
Sa voix tombait comme une chute d'argent  
Dans la mare brillante. _

_Où maintenant elle erre, nul ne le sait,  
A la lumière du soleil ou dans l'ombre,  
Car perdue fut jadis Nimrodel  
Et dans les montagnes isolées. _

_La nef elfique dans le havre gris  
Sous le vent de la montagne  
Bien des jours l'attendit  
Au bord de la mer rugissante. _

_Un vent nocturne dans les terres du Nord  
Se leva, et haut, il cria,  
Et mena le navire des rives elfiques  
Au travers des flots mouvants. _

_Quand vint la terne aurore, la terre était perdue,  
Les montagnes plongeait grises  
Au-delà des vagues gonflées qui lançaient  
Leurs panaches d'écume aveuglante. _

_Amroth vit la rive évanescente  
A présent basse derrière la houle,  
Et il maudit le perfide navire qui l'emportait  
Loin de Nimrodel. _

_Jadis il était un Roi Elfe,  
Un Seigneur de l'arbre et des vallons,  
Quand d'or étaient les rameaux printaniers  
Dans Lothlórien la Belle. _

_Du mât à la mer, on le vit s'élancer  
Comme la flèche de la corde,  
Et plonger dans l'eau profonde  
Comme la mouette en vol. _

_Le vent était dans ses cheveux flottants,  
Sur lui brillait l'écume,  
De loin, ils le virent fort et beau  
S'en aller, glissant tel un cygne. _

_Mais de l'Ouest n'est venu aucun message  
Et sur la rive Citérieure  
Nulle nouvelle n'ont plus jamais entendu  
Les Elfes d'Amroth. »_

Legolas ne chanta plus, car il avait oublié. Il nous raconta la suite de l'histoire, comment la tristesse et le malheur s'étaient abattus sur le monde, et pourquoi les Elfes avaient quitté la Terre du Milieu. Puis, il se tut, et un frisson m'échappa.

La Compagnie quitta alors le sentier pour plonger dans le plus profond des bois. L'Elfe décida de grimper alors à un arbre afin de voir la direction à prendre. Alors qu'il sautait pour attraper une branche à bonne hauteur au-dessus de sa tête, une voix autoritaire sonna. « _Daro ! » _disait-elle, et Legolas retomba sur le sol, le visage empli de crainte et d'étonnement. Il nous intima l'ordre de nous taire et de rester tranquille, et alors un rire doux se fit entendre au-dessus de nos têtes, puis une voix claire parla en elfique. Legolas, levant le regard, répondit dans le même dialecte.

– « Qui sont-ils, et que disent-ils ? demanda Merry.  
– Ce sont des Elfes, dit Sam. N'entendez-vous pas leurs voix ?  
– Oui, ce sont des Elfes, renchérit Legolas. Ils disent que vous respirez si fort qu'ils pourraient vous tirer en pleine obscurité. Mais ils disent aussi que vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir. Ils nous ont entendu près de la Nimrodel, et m'invite maintenant à monter avec Frodon. Ils demandent que les autres attendent un peu et veillent au pied de l'arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé de ce qu'il y avait à faire. »

J'observai avec une légère appréhension Frodon et Sam grimper à une échelle de corde jetée depuis le haut de l'arbre. Avec les six membres restants de la Communauté, nous attendîmes en silence. Une sensation étrange était présente en moi, comme si je savais que je n'étais pas à ma place ici, dans cet univers elfique enchanté. Je n'osais alors imaginer le trouble de Gimli en cet instant. Néanmoins, il n'y laissait rien paraître, assis dans un coin à tirer sur sa pipe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Legolas redescendit du _talan _et nous transmit les paroles d'Haldir. C'est ainsi que je montais l'échelle de cordage avec Merry et Pippin sur les talons, alors que Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli occuperaient un autre _talan._ Arrivée en haut de la passerelle, je restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Certes, c'était la nuit, mais les lumières provenant des torches des Elfes permettaient néanmoins une vue d'ensemble du paysage. Devant nous, à perte de vue, s'étalaient des arbres portant de nombreuses habitations en bois comme la nôtre. Merry déposa son fardeau – nos couvertures – sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement. Un Elfe se tourna alors vers nous, et nous sonda du regard. Quand il m'aperçut, il fronça les sourcils.

– « Legolas m'avait bien parlé d'une femme dans la Communauté, une certaine sœur de Boromir du Gondor, mais je l'imaginais alors plus… comment dire, résistante. »

Ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Sa remarque, cumulée à la fatigue et aux émotions ressenties lors du voyage, avait eu le don de m'échauffer. Je lui lançai un regard froid.

– « Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir signifier ? demandai-je.  
– Je vous imaginais plus guerrière, moins chétive. Vous ressemblez juste à une damoiselle suivant un groupe d'aventuriers malgré elle.  
– Sachez que j'ai moi-même fait le choix de suivre la compagnie. Quant à mon apparence, si elle vous déplaît, sachez que cela m'importe peu. Quand on marche plusieurs milles par jour avec seulement quelques ressources frugales pour se sustenter, il est normal de paraitre _chétif_. »

Je pus lire dans le regard de cet Elfe blond une certaine exaspération, mais il choisit néanmoins de ne pas répondre. Sage décision. Je n'osais imaginer mon état à cet instant. Mes mains tremblaient d'une rage mal contenue, et la chaleur dans mes joues témoignait d'un teint écarlate. Mes yeux devaient lancer des éclairs. Quand même, je me demandais bien ce que Legolas avait pu raconter à mon sujet… L'Elfe se tourna ensuite vers Sam.

– « Vous n'aurez nul besoin de ce fardeau, dit-il. Il fait froid au sommet des arbres en hiver, bien que le vent soit ce soir au Sud, mais nous avons de la nourriture et de la boisson à vous donner, qui chasseront le froid nocturne, ainsi que des peaux et des manteaux en surplus. »

Après un bien meilleur souper, nous nous couchâmes donc, les Hobbits et moi, dans les peaux données par les Elfes ainsi que dans nos propres couvertures. Complètement exténuée, j'entendis à peine les Semi-Hommes se chamailler avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. J'eus conscience d'être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par le cri « _Yrch ! » _d'un Elfe, puis Frodon s'exclamer « Des Orques ?! » et je me rendormis tout aussitôt. J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour retrouver ma capacité de penser.

Demain serait une rude journée.

* * *

**La chanson de Legolas est extraite du livre **_**La Communauté de l'Anneau. **_

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. En tout cas, pour moi, ça va nickel ! J'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre, ouffff. Pas qu'il ne me plaisait pas, bien au contraire ! Mais j'étais tellement à fond dedans que je voulais le rendre le plus parfait possible. **

**Il est beaucoup plus noir que les autres. Ce fait est dû au fait que à mes yeux la Moria est le pire endroit qu'à du visiter la Communauté (hormis le Mordor bien-sûr), et que j'étais tellement triste lors de la « mort » de Gandalf que j'ai voulu retranscrire cette émotion dans mon écriture. **

**De plus, même si le spectacle de la Lórien est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, nous sommes d'accord, la disparition de notre magicien préféré ne permet pas d'être en épanouissement avec la nature. Oula, je suis partie loin. **

**Comme certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, ce chapitre contient de nombreuses références au livre **_**La Communauté de l'Anneau**_**, en effet j'étais en train de le relire quand je l'ai écrit, donc intentionnellement ou non je m'en suis beaucoup inspiré. **

**Vos impressions ? **

**A la prochaine ! (La suite Mercredi)  
Cecilette.**

**PS : Je n'ai rien contre Haldir, au contraire j'adoooore ce personnage ! Mais c'était trop tentant de le transformer en macho aux idées arriérées.**

* * *

**RÉPONSES**** AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Marine : Je suis vraiment contente que cette simple fiction te fasse autant d'effet ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir, en tant qu'auteur, même si ce n'est que de fics, que son travail est apprécié ! Ne t'inquiètes, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, même si le rythme de parution va ralentir à partir du prochain chapitre. Encore merci !**

**Aurel : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Heureuse de constater que Gadia te plaise, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas la transformer en Mary-Sue. J'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé tes espérances !**

**Liuen : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu !**

**Hinata : Ah, on a trouvé le timing parfait alors, c'est super ça ! Merci pour tes gentils compliments, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. A bientôt !**


	8. CHAPITRE 7

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
_« Ne vous emportez pas pour si peu ! »_

.

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsqu'une poigne loin d'être tendre me secoua brutalement. J'ouvris les yeux avec peine et clignai les paupières plusieurs fois avant de m'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Un Elfe ressemblant traits pour traits à Haldir se tenait devant moi. Il me murmura des paroles en Elfique, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Je me relevai en position assise. Devant mon manque de réaction, l'Elfe fronça les sourcils et se remit à me parler dans sa langue. J'eus un soupir d'agacement.

– « Arrêtez de me casser les oreilles, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! »

Ce fut cette fois au tour de mon interlocuteur de me considérer étrangement. Au vu de son visage, j'en déduisis sans difficulté qu'il parlait le Commun autant que je parlais l'Elfique. Un niveau zéro, donc. Je m'apprêtais à réveiller Frodon pour lui demander de l'aide, ayant compris qu'il avait des notions de Sindarin, mais n'eus même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers lui que l'Elfe s'était relevé et dirigé vers l'échelle de corde. Quel étrange personnage. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard, accompagné cette fois du vrai Haldir. La ressemblance était frappante.

– « Enfin réveillée, susurra-t-il. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon frère Rúmil.  
– ''Connaissance'' est un bien grand mot, maugréai-je, n'ayant aucune envie de converser avec cet Elfe arrogant dès mon réveil.  
– Certes, admit-il. Il semble que vous ayez eu quelques problèmes de dialecte.  
– Oui, en effet. »

L'échange était on ne peut plus froid, et je ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses, je ne pouvais oublier les paroles désagréables que l'Elfe ayant eu pour moi la veille, devant les Hobbits de surcroit. Un silence tendu s'installa, puis l'Elfe reprit la parole d'une voix ironique.

– « Vous ne parlez donc pas notre langue ?  
– Non, répondis-je, méfiante.  
– Je vois. Puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question d'ordre privé ?  
– Posez toujours.  
– Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagée dans cette guerre, damoiselle ? »

Je le considérai un instant, stupéfaite de sa propre audace. Ce n'était pas sa question qui me dérangeait, elle pouvait paraitre innocente pour une personne extérieure, non, c'était plutôt la lueur ironique qui vrillait ses pupilles, et me faisait sentir toute petite, insignifiante, chose que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Je serrai les dents.

– « Avez-vous également posé cette question à mes compagnons ? demandai-je froidement.  
– Non, répondit-il, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son amusement.  
– Je suppose que vous trouvez tout ceci particulièrement amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les efforts que je devais faire pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge étaient monumentaux, j'espère qu'il s'en rendait compte. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, cet orgueilleux personnage avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Et il semblait prendre grand plaisir à cela, me faire sortir de mon contrôle.

– « Amusant ? répondit-il enfin. Non, au contraire, je pense que ceci est loin d'être une plaisanterie, contrairement à vous.  
– Comment ça ?! grognai-je.  
– Enfin, regardez-vous ! Comment voulez-vous réussir à tuer quelqu'un ? Vous êtes une _fillette_, à peine sortie de l'enfance, et je suppose que vous ne valez pas mieux aux armes. Et vous parlez de triompher du mal ?  
– Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre analyse de ma personne. Vous ne me connaissez pas !  
– Vous n'avez pas votre place ici.  
– De cela, vous n'en savez rien. »

Je tremblai, mes nerfs ayant finalement repris le dessus sur ma raison. De quel droit ce blondin se permettait-il de me juger ? Il ne savait rien de moi, il ne savait rien de ce par quoi j'étais passée avant d'en arriver là. Si j'avais pu tourner les talons et le planter là, je l'aurais fait, mais je n'étais pas en état de descendre la fine échelle de cordage, et puis où serais-je allée ? J'étais donc obligée de continuer à lui faire face.

– « Vous êtes certes très courageuse de vous être engagée dans la Communauté, reprit-il, mais si cela doit mener à notre destruction à tous, autant rentrer chez vous plutôt que d'être un fardeau.  
– Je ne suis pas un fardeau, vous m'entendez ?! commençai-je à hurler.  
– Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que raconte un de vos compagnons de route.  
– De qui parlez-vous ? »

J'espérais qu'il ne parlait pas de Boromir, sinon il aurait affaire à moi. Je pensais pourtant que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que j'avais autant le droit d'être là que lui. Une étrange boule d'appréhension se noua dans ma gorge.

– « Bien que je ne devrais pas vous le dire, Legolas m'a raconté comment vous aviez défailli lors de l'ascension du Caradhras, ainsi que votre manque de maturité face à vos blessures que vous _cachiez_. »

J'en restai bouche bée. Il avait osé, ce petit conteur aux oreilles pointues ? Il faudrait que j'aie une conversation en tête-à-tête avec lui, pour éclaircir quelques points. Le dialogue entre nous restait minime et tendu, mais j'avais pourtant eu l'impression qu'il commençait à m'estimer. Je ne m'étais jamais autant trompé.

– « Je n'ai pas fait que cela ! m'exclamai-je. Dans la Moria, j'ai moi-aussi tué des Gobelins, protégé Frodon !  
– Quel acte admirable, ricana-t-il.  
– TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Je vis sa peau blêmir, et en fus satisfaite. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on s'oppose à lui. Avec moi il allait être servi. Sentant un liquide chaud entre mes doigts, je considérai avec le plus de discrétion possible mes paumes de mains. Là où mes ongles étaient entrés dans ma peau suite à la crispation de mes poings, je pouvais distinguer de profondes coupures. Je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention et redirigeai mon intention vers Haldir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

– « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Nous tournâmes la tête vers Frodon, qui, réveillé par nos cris, se tenait maintenant debout. Je rougis à la pensée qu'il avait très bien pu entendre mon échange avec l'Elfe. Je me précipitai vers le Hobbit et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever.

– « Ne vous inquiétez pas Frodon, rien de bien important, lui dis-je ensuite.  
– J'ai cru entendre des cris, répondit-il, méfiant.  
– Sûrement un mauvais rêve, lui assurai-je en jetant un regard noir à l'Elfe, toujours présent derrière nous. »

Le Semi-Homme ne contesta pas ma réponse, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire à mes mensonges. Seulement, je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter l'humiliation que m'avait faite subir cet imbécile d'Haldir.

– « Mon frère Rúmil voulait vous prévenir que votre compagnie devait être prête dans une heure, afin que nous vous escortions jusqu'à la Dame de La Lórien », nous informa l'Elfe.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, et ne lui offris aucun geste susceptible de l'informer que j'avais entendu. Si les Hobbits n'avaient pas été là, je me serais chargée de le renseigner sur mes sentiments à son égard. Mais, ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre de quelque sorte, je gardai le silence, l'esprit néanmoins encore contrarié.

Quand nous eûmes pris un petit déjeuner goulu, nous descendîmes l'échelle de corde avec prudence. Même si je ne souffrais pas du vertige habituellement, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, perchée à plus de vingt mètres du sol, sans aucune attache qui m'empêcherait une chute mortelle. Les Hobbits me précédaient, dans un état de panique encore plus grand que le mien. Je pouvais entendre les jérémiades et les plaintes de Pippin, ce qui n'était pas pour me soulager. Arrivés en bas de l'échelle, nous retrouvâmes le reste de la Communauté.

– « As-tu bien dormi ? me demanda Boromir.  
– Oui, merci. Et toi ?  
– Une étrange créature a été vue pendant la nuit, et nous avons été réveillés par une petite troupe d'Elfes qui la poursuivait. Tu n'as rien entendu ?  
– Non, répondis-je, un peu confuse. »

Légèrement inquiète, je m'empressai de souhaiter le bonjour à tous les membres de la compagnie. Arrivée à Legolas, j'hésitai un moment, puis, par fierté, passai devant lui sans lui dire un mot. Je pus croiser son regard perplexe et me retins de lui crier de suite ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Non pas par un ami, car nous n'étions pas encore aussi proche, mais par un camarade de longue date, avec qui j'avais partagé tellement de malheurs, tellement d'aventures. Et ce sentiment était tout simplement abominable. Je ne savais pas si je devais être furieuse ou accablée, et ce dilemme me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

Haldir s'approcha, et ne me lança pas un regard, trop occupé à converser avec Legolas et Aragorn. Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté. Après de nombreuses négociations, nous prîmes la route vers Caras Galadhon, où nous attendait la fameuse Sorcière du Bois Doré. Je me sentais très angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer une Elfe si mystique, si sage et surtout si renommée. Etant une des Eldar, je connaissais son nom, comme chaque enfant ayant eu un minimum d'éducation, mais c'était tout ce que je savais à son sujet.

Après quelques heures de marche, nous fîmes une halte afin de nous restaurer. Par un curieux hasard, tous les membres de la Communauté se virent assigner une tâche précise – chercher du bois pour le feu, chasser, cueillir des variétés de plantes pour les bandages de Frodon…-, tous sauf Legolas. Et moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, et un silence gênant entre nous. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, sachant que ce ne serait que pour lui crier des mots que je pourrais regretter. Néanmoins, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas.

– « Le voyage ne vous semble pas trop épuisant ? » demanda-t-il.

Bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne disait pas cela pour me blesser, je ne pus m'empêcher de blêmir de colère.

– « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà prouvé que je ne suis pas une fillette et que j'ai autant de résistance que vous ! Alors laissez-moi en paix !  
– Enfin, tenta-t-il, je…  
– Et par la même occasion, plutôt que d'aller médire quand je ne suis pas là, si vous avez un quelconque problème avec ma présence, faites-le moi savoir !  
– Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! demanda l'Elfe, interloqué.  
– Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez bien ce que je veux dire. Haldir m'a raconté le contenu de votre petite entrevue à mon sujet, et sachez que cela me déplaît énormément ! Je n'ai jamais profité du fait que vous n'étiez pas dans les parages pour me plaindre de vous, à ce qu'il me semble !  
– Ne vous emportez pas pour si peu ! Je n'ai fait que lui raconter notre périple, à sa demande. Vous avez dû mal comprendre.  
– Ses paroles ne permettaient aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait dire. »

A ma plus grande frustration, ma dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton beaucoup plus triste que ce que je désirais. Quand je m'en aperçus, l'effet fut immédiat. Malgré mes efforts pour alimenter une colère noire, la tristesse et la déception prirent le dessus, et une larme s'échappa de ma paupière pour rouler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur. Le contact de la main de Legolas sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, mais je ne m'arrachai pas à lui.

– « Je ne savais pas que mes mots pouvaient vous blesser autant. Je suis vraiment navré de vous avoir causé du tort, et vous assure que cela n'arrivera plus, se repentit-il.  
– Vous êtes pardonné, m'entendis-je répondre. C'est juste que…je ne veux pas que l'on me juge parce que je suis une femme. Je fais mon maximum pour ne décevoir personne, alors quand j'apprends qu'on me traite de faible…  
– Vous êtes loin d'être faible, Gadia. Vous êtes au contraire une des femmes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Rares sont celles qui auraient décidé de braver tous les dangers rien que pour un idéal de courage. Alors cela est tout à fait normal que vous connaissiez parfois un instant de faiblesse, vous n'avez pas été préparée à vivre pareille aventure. »

Les mots de l'Elfe gonflèrent mon cœur d'une joie sincère. J'étais tellement soulagée. Haldir avait simplement exagéré pour que je perde confiance en moi, le fourbe. Il ne devait pas concevoir qu'une femme se prenne pour un homme et ne manie les armes. Il pensait m'avoir détruite, mais grâce à ce que je venais d'apprendre, je me sentais encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Après tout, je m'étais peut-être trompée sur Legolas, il n'était pas aussi indifférent et hautain que ce qu'imaginais. Peut-être attendait-il juste que je fasse un pas vers lui. Je me promis de faire des efforts et de ne plus lui en vouloir d'avoir donné des excuses au Gardien de la Lórien pour me discréditer.

Quelques secondes après la fin de notre discussion pour la moins mouvementée, les autres membres revinrent, ainsi qu'Haldir. Ce dernier nous jeta un regard prononcé. Je savais bien qu'il était dans notre clan, celui du « bien », mais malgré tout, pour j'ignorais quelle raison, il me donnait la chair de poule. J'étais furieuse contre lui, mais pourtant je n'osais pas trop le lui montrer, part, je pense, peur des représailles. Il était le Gardien de la Lórien, après tout, je ne pouvais me permettre de mal le traiter impunément.

Alors que nous mangions en silence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter de temps en temps des regards intrigués à Legolas. Je me demandais s'il était vraiment sincère dans ses paroles, s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou si ce n'était qu'un moyen de me donner de faux espoirs pour ne sais-je quelle obscure raison. Alors que je le fixais depuis maintenant de bonnes secondes, il releva brusquement la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baissai rapidement la tête, plus que gênée. Je ne relevai pas les yeux vers lui de tout le repas.

Quand nous reprîmes la route, je me sentais étrangement sereine. Boromir, qui marchait à mes côtés, s'en aperçu et m'interrogea à ce sujet, mais je lui répondis juste que j'aimais cet endroit. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le moment. Un petit sourire flottait sur mes lèvres, un sourire que ni la tristesse de la disparition de Gandalf ni la présence gênante d'Haldir ne semblait pouvoir altérer. Un sourire que j'aurais bien aimé effacer, tellement il semblait peu adapté à la situation, mais qui réapparaissait toujours, fidèle à son poste.

Nous arrivèrent quelques plus tard au pied d'un escalier si grand que mes jambes me semblaient lourdes rien qu'à sa vue et à la pensée que j'allais devoir gravir toutes ces marches. Nous emboîtâmes néanmoins le pas, sans ralentir. Je pris une grande inspiration, plus pour me préparer mentalement à cette épreuve que pour me donner du courage.

Nous arrivâmes au sommet des marches pour la plupart passablement exténués. Les Hobbits se tenaient les uns aux autres, le souffle erratique, et pour ma part un point de côté me comprimait la poitrine en deux. Je m'appuyai sur l'épaule de Pippin, lequel faillit tomber de fatigue. Je pris quelques secondes pour tenter de récupérer ma respiration. Un coup d'œil aux autres Marcheurs confirma ce que je pensais : ils ne semblaient pas fatigués le moins du monde. Legolas souriait, la tête relevée vers le ciel, admirant sa bleuté. Aragorn jetait des coups d'œil soucieux autour de lui, ainsi que sur Frodon. Boromir s'émerveillait devant le paysage. Seul Gimli semblait un peu plus mal en point, son teint légèrement plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Mon regard se porta ensuite vers Haldir, qui paraissait tellement normal qu'il semblait n'avoir marché qu'une dizaine de minutes. Je me relevai, et fis semblant d'aller, moi aussi, parfaitement bien.

Soudain, un son cristallin comme celui d'un rire retentit à mes oreilles et je me retournai vivement. Une lumière blanche m'aveugla, mais je pus tout de même distinguer Haldir s'avancer et poser un genou par terre. Après un court instant, la clarté se dissipa, et je pus à nouveau distinguer les détails. Le Gardien de la Lórien était parti, et à sa place se tenait un couple d'Elfes, dont une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur incomparable et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait une longue robe blanche et vaporeuse, et sa main droite tenait celle de, j'en présumais, son mari, qui avait lui aussi des cheveux blonds et longs. Je reportai mes yeux sur la femme, qui m'intriguait et me fascinait en même temps. Mon regard fut happé par le sien, d'un bleu si clair qu'il semblait incolore. Et à ce moment, je ne sus pourquoi, j'entendis une voix résonner dans ma tête. _Sa _voix. Je tressaillis.

– « Je vous ai bien observée, Gadia du Gondor, me souffla-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas celle que vous prétendez être. Derrière votre masque de guerrière, vous cachez une faiblesse bien plus grande que ce que vous voulez révéler. Vous aurez besoin d'un allié à qui confier vos craintes, ou cette guerre vous perdra. »

Je lui jetai un regard de surprise pure. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire, par « un allié » ? J'avais déjà Boromir. Certes, je ne pouvais pas vraiment tout lui dire, car il saurait alors que je n'étais pas assez forte pour le suivre, mais il était tout de même toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui, comme un appui sur lequel se reposer quand la fatigue pointe. Je frissonnai à sa dernière phrase. Cette guerre vous perdra… Je voulus la questionner, mais ne pouvais décemment pas l'interpeller de la sorte. De toute manière, elle avait déjà détourné les yeux.

L'Elfe, qui était en fait la Sorcière du Bois d'Or, Galadriel, ne nous redonna pas du courage, loin de là. Après nous avoir prévenus que notre Communauté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, son mari, Celeborn, demanda à s'entretenir avec Gandalf. Legolas l'informa alors que le Magicien était tombé, emporté par un Balrog de Morgoth. A ces mots, la tristesse s'empara une nouvelle fois de moi. Nous fûmes donc congédiés peu de temps après, avec pour consignes se reposer et profiter des bienfaits de la Lórien.

Peu après que nous nous soyons installés dans une clairière, des voix douces et mélodieuses filtrèrent partout et résonnèrent à nos oreilles. Des chants Elfiques, en la mémoire de Gandalf selon Legolas. Il ne voulut pas nous les traduire, sa peine étant encore trop récente. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir comprendre le sens de ces paroles qui semblaient si mélancoliques… Sam inventa un autre refrain, en rapport avec les feux d'artifice du Magicien, cette fois. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à tel spectacle, mais les descriptions que m'en faisaient parfois Merry et Pippin me laissaient suggérer que c'était à couper le souffle.

Assise contre un tronc d'arbre, j'observai, songeuse, les arbres millénaires du bois. Malgré la clémence de ce lieu, il faisait néanmoins froid, je serrai donc autour de moi la couverture donnée par les Elfes lors de notre première nuit dans les arbres. Étrangement, la froideur ne semblait pas pouvoir la traverser, comme si une barrière réconfortante se dressait entre elle et moi. J'étais seule dans mon coin, tout comme Boromir, quelques pas plus loin que moi. Il semblait aussi perturbé que je l'étais en ce moment présent, j'en déduisis donc sans aucun mal que Galadriel lui avait parlé, à lui aussi. Les Hobbits chuchotaient entre eux sans se soucier de nous, Aragorn fumait sa pipe aux côtés de Gimli, et Legolas errait ça et là, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Je fermai les yeux, sentant peu à peu la fatigue gagner du terrain sur ma capacité à rester éveillée.

* * *

**Ouf ! Enfin terminé. **

**Ce chapitre m'aura donné du fil à retordre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. A partir de maintenant, il sera un peu plus difficile de maintenir un rythme de parution constant, étant donné que la suite n'est pas encore prête. Mais j'essaierai – je dis bien essaierai – de poster au minimum une fois par semaine.**

**Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et vous dis à très bientôt !**

**Avis, critiques, tentatives d'assassinat, achats de personnages, suggestions… : direction reviews !**

**Autre chose, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews anonymes, alors je vais le faire en une fois : MERCI ! MERCI BEAUCOUP.  
Si vous souhaitez être prévenu quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse ptitececilette hotmail . fr (sans les espaces bien sûr), ou bien me suivre sur mon compte Twitter, qui est CeciletteF.**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Cecilette qui vous aime tous.**


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Waouuuuuw ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette fiction a atteint le stade des 50 reviews. Ca me comble de joie, surtout qu'en la mettant en ligne je ne doutais pas un moment que ça plairait autant, bien au contraire. Je ne peux que vous remercier encore et encore, lecteurs, reviewers. Continuez sur cette lancée, hihi !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**  
_« Relevez le menton. »_

.

Je me réveillai à l'aube, et m'étirai en grimaçant. Dormir contre un tronc d'arbre n'avait rien de confortable, c'était maintenant un fait avéré. Néanmoins, j'avais pu au moins relâcher la vigilance que nous avions dû maintenir pendant des mois, et enfin dormir sur mes deux oreilles, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Un regard circulaire sur notre campement de fortune m'apprit que la plupart des Marcheurs dormaient encore, exceptés Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et moi-même. Les deux premiers étaient occupés à discuter tout bas dans leur coin, tandis que Boromir me lançait à présent un sourire, ses prunelles teintés d'amusement.

– « Enfin réveillée ? me demanda-t-il.  
– Il n'est pas tard, c'est l'aube, lui fis-je remarquer.  
– Certes. As-tu bien dormi ? »

Je m'étirai une nouvelle fois en baillant, et décollai mon dos du tronc d'arbre, me redressant et entourant mes genoux de mes bras. Les courbatures me firent grimacer.

– « J'ai connu des nuits meilleures », lui répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Il rit doucement, et s'approcha de moi afin de venir s'asseoir à mes cotés. Il paraissait beaucoup plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Je fus heureuse de constater cela. Pendant quelques instants, nous ne dîmes un mot, et puis après quelques minutes nous ouvrîmes la bouche au même moment. Ce fait nous fit rire, doucement et sans réel bruit, mais suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de Legolas sur nous, et donc tout naturellement d'Aragorn. Ils s'approchèrent et nous saluèrent de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient d'habitude, c'est-à-dire par de simples mots, et accompagné d'un sourire d'Aragorn. Sauf que cette fois, le si taciturne Legolas nous souriait également. Je lui rendis son geste, naturellement. C'était un fait si rare que je ne devais pas passer à côté. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir troublée. C'était la première fois que j'avais le droit à un de ses sourires, un sourire véritable j'entends. En plusieurs mois d'aventures communes, jamais il n'avait été si familier avec moi. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire pour qu'il change ainsi de comportement ? Notre conversation à propos d'Haldir et de ses propos avait-elle contribué à changer la donne entre nous ? Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, l'Elfe qui me servait de compagnon de voyage allait être moins distant avec moi, moins… Peut-être allait-il enfin reconnaître mon existence, tout simplement.

Mon trouble dut se lire sur mon visage car un raclement de gorge de Boromir me ramena au présent. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il me fixait avec un air interrogateur, en attente d'une réponse. Je me sentis rougir, prise sur le fait.

– « Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ? lui demandai-je entre mes dents, le teint cramoisi.  
– En effet, je te demandais si tu voulais bien nous accompagner au terrain d'entrainement, cette après-midi.  
– Qui ça, ''nous'' ?  
– Et bien, Aragorn, Legolas, et moi. Et peut-être Gimli, s'il compte se réveiller un jour, enchaîna-t-il en jetant un regard exaspéré au Nain qui ronflait non loin de nous.  
– Oh… Oui, d'accord.  
– Bien. »

Cet entrainement pourrait m'être bénéfique, après tout. Je ne comptais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers sous prétexte que nous étions en sécurité dans la Lórien. Sortis d'ici, il nous faudrait affronter les forces de Sauron, et sûrement nous battre. Je me devais de progresser, encore et encore, afin d'avoir une chance de m'en sortir vivante. Je ne voulais pas être un poids mort pour la Communauté, je ne voulais pas les freiner, pas les gêner. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi, qu'ils disent _« Pauvre petite Gadia, elle est encore si jeune et si faible, regardez-la. » _Je voulais être aussi forte que Boromir, aussi douée qu'Aragorn, aussi habile que Legolas et aussi persévérante que Gimli. Je voulais qu'on soit fier de moi, que ce soit mes frères, mon père, les Hobbits, les autres Marcheurs… Je voulais montrer à Elrond qu'il avait eu raison de m'envoyer avec eux. Et pour accomplir tout cela, je me devais de progresser, car pour l'instant ma survie me semblait encore plus difficile qu'atteindre la Montagne du Destin.

Quand les Hobbits et Gimli furent enfin éveillés, Haldir nous annonça qu'il allait nous mener à nos _talans _respectifs. Les _talans _étaient en fait des cabanes dans les arbres, en beaucoup mieux aménagés. Celui qu'on me confia était largement plus grand que la passerelle sur laquelle nous avions passé notre première nuit en Lorien. Je fus émerveillée par l'intérieur.

La pièce était baignée d'une lumière douce et dorée, les rayons du soleil filtrant entre les grandes feuilles assemblées qui constituaient le toit. Le sol était fait d'un bois clair, tel l'écorce d'un peuplier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre les sillons creusés dans le plancher. En me penchant un peu plus, je pouvais même remarquer d'étranges dessins gravés dans le bois. Sous mes pieds était gravée une véritable scène champêtre avec papillons et pétales de fleurs. Je restai ébahie devant ce travail minutieux, et en un instant l'admiration que j'avais pour les talents elfiques augmenta encore d'un cran. Je repris mon inspection de la pièce. Un lit aux draps blancs. Une commode foncée, un miroir accroché au-dessus. Dans un coin, tout ce qui était nécessaire pour cuisiner. Plus loin, un simple fauteuil tourné vers le fond de la pièce, où une simple porte en bois menait à un balcon avec vue sur un grand jardin. Une seconde porte à l'opposé attira mon attention. Je la poussai, et découvris avec joie une salle de bain spacieuse. Décidant de remettre à plus tard ma toilette, je vidai le contenu de mon sac sur le sol et entrepris de trier ce dont j'aurais encore besoin à l'avenir. A ce que j'avais pu comprendre, nous étions là pour un bon moment.

Une fois mes affaires triées et soigneusement rangées et un petit en-cas englouti à toute allure, j'entrepris de faire ma toilette. Je me prélassai dans l'eau jusqu'à ce soit que le bout de mes doigts soit fripé et que la température du bassin ai considérablement refroidi. Puis, je sortis, me séchai et démêlai mes cheveux non sans pousser parfois des grognements de douleur. Ils avaient beaucoup poussés, depuis notre départ de Fondcombe. Ils m'arrivaient maintenant dans le bas du dos, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié lors du début de notre aventure. Je n'arriverai jamais à défaire tous les nœuds accumulés. Je les nouai en une haute queue, puis, saisissant alors une paire de ciseaux qui se trouvait dans un tiroir, je coupai d'un coup à hauteur d'épaule, sans jeter un regard dans le miroir. Enfin, je les détachai et relevai les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire en ce que je venais de faire. Certes, ce n'était que des cheveux, ça repousserait, mais cela représentait tellement plus, pour moi. Je renonçais au confort et aux commodités de mon ancienne vie pour me consacrer pleinement à la tâche qui m'avait été donnée. Non, que j'avais réclamé, me corrigea une petite voix dans ma tête. J'avais demandé à en être, j'avais voulu cela. Je me détournai du miroir et enfilai une tenue de rechange, un pantalon souple, une chemise blanche et mon habituelle paire de bottes en cuir, maintenant toutes crottées et usées au bout.

Je frappai timidement à la porte du _talan _voisin au mien, celui de Boromir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il m'apparut, lavé, ses cheveux peignés et une tenue propre sur le dos. Je lui souris. Il ne me fit pas entrer, préférant directement sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

– « Nous y allons ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête tout en tâtant la dague qui pendait à mon flanc. N'ayant pas récupéré celle que j'avais fait tomber dans la Moria, je me retrouvais maintenant avec une seule arme, ce qui était loin de me rassurer. Avec un peu de chance, si je demandais à Haldir de m'en procurer une, il le ferait ? Mais je préférais encore tomber au combat plutôt que de lui être redevable d'une faveur. Je ferais avec. Soudain, mon frère s'immobilisa, m'obligeant à me retourner vers lui. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

– « Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
– Gadia, qu'as-tu fait à tes beaux cheveux ?!  
– Oh, ça, répondis-je en passant une main que je voulais désinvolte dans mes cheveux désormais courts, ne t'inquiète pas, ça repoussera. C'est juste beaucoup plus pratique pour le reste du voyage.  
– Tu es complètement folle… »

J'haussai les épaules, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça le perturbait autant. Ce n'était pas ses cheveux, mais les miens. Cependant, il n'aborda plus le sujet et nous continuâmes notre route en silence.

Nous arrivâmes en dix minutes au terrain d'entraînement, où Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli nous attendaient déjà, tous occupés à observer des jeunes Elfes suivre les cours d'un personnage que je jugeais être un Maître d'Armes. Les enfants, car c'en étaient encore, tenaient des épées de bois – qui devaient quand même pouvoir blesser gravement si elles étaient utilisées contre quelqu'un – et répétaient des enchaînements que leur montrait leur professeur. Les trois Marcheurs se retournèrent à notre approche.

– « Vous voilà enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, gronda Gimli.  
– Mon ami, je me permets de vous rappeler que nous aurions aussi pu vous dire ça, ce matin, alors que nous attendions tous que vous ayez fini de dormir », ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Legolas se permit un petit sourire moqueur, et je fus alors satisfaite d'avoir répondu. Gimli, quant à lui, grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre quoi. Notre très courte joute verbale une fois terminée, nous décidâmes de nous entraîner chacun de notre côté pour commencer, en guise d'échauffement. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc chacun vers un épouvantail fait de paille et de bois. Je détachai mon unique dague de ma ceinture et la calai dans ma main. Je respirai un grand coup, me préparant à attaquer, quand…

– « Vous n'avez que cela comme arme ? »

Je me retournai au son de la voix pour apercevoir Legolas me fixer, les sourcils relevés. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me demandait ça.

– « Oui, expliqua-je, j'ai fait tomber ma seconde dans la Moria quand… hem, quand j'ai été blessée. »

Je dus faire un effort monumental pour prononcer ces derniers mots, comme si le fait d'avouer ma faiblesse était une épreuve insurmontable. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que je le ressentais.

– « Attendez-moi un instant, je reviens. »

Il s'éloigna alors sous mon regard abasourdi, et se dirigea vers un garde, et entama le dialogue. Je vis le second Elfe lever les yeux vers moi et je regrettai soudain de ne pas être dotée d'une ouïe elfique. Il inclina finalement la tête et se dirigea vers une cabane au fond du terrain, d'où il sortit à peine quelques instants plus tard. Un éclair argenté brillait dans sa main droite. Il tendit l'objet à Legolas qui revint alors vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me tendit alors une dague, un peu plus grande que celle que je possédais, mais infiniment plus tranchante.

–« Tenez, me dit-il simplement. C'est une lame elfique, vous verrez la différence. Vous pouvez la garder.  
– Merci. »

Je saisis l'arme et la soupesai. Elle était plus légère que la mienne, mais avec surprise je constatai que cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. J'examinai alors sa garde, sur laquelle était dessinée des motifs en spirales et arabesques. Cela me fit penser au plancher de mon _talan_, que j'avais si longtemps examiné le matin-même, et je souris. Devant les yeux interrogatifs de Legolas, je bredouillai.

– « Elle est vraiment très belle, m'expliquai-je. Et, enfin, je vous remercie.  
– Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit », répondit-il en riant.

Je grommelai nerveusement et me retourna, dirigeant mon attention vers le pantin qui se tenait devant moi. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, alors que je tenais les armes pour la première fois sur le terrain d'entraînement à Minas Tirith. Ce souvenir fit naître un sentiment de nostalgie dans mon cœur, mais je me décidai à l'ignorer.

Legolas campé devant la cible voisine à la mienne, recula de nombreux mètres avant de se saisir de son arc et d'une flèche, achevant ainsi son entraînement avec ses dagues. J'arrêtai mes propres mouvements pour me concentrer sur les siens, le souffle entrecoupé par l'exercice. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, précis. Il ne tremblait pas, ne tressaillait pas, et sa respiration était aussi irrégulière que s'il venait de se réveiller. Difficile à croire qu'avant cela, il avait enduré deux heures interrompues d'exercice… Pour ma part, j'étais en nage. Il banda d'un geste souple la corde de son arc et la lâcha la seconde qui suivit. La flèche vola à toute allure et se ficha au centre de ce qui représentait la tête du mannequin. Il réitéra le même manège, sauf que cette fois il prit deux flèches dans son carquois. Même résultat. Trois flèches… Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens, si concentrés et à la fois si calmes, un océan insondable. Il tira plusieurs flèches avant de laisser tomber sa main et s'avancer pour les récupérer. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché des yeux. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Je rougis et me détestai pour cela.

– « Voudriez-vous essayer ? me demanda-il soudainement.  
– Moi ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdie et surprise par cette proposition.  
– Oui, vous. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, pesant la balance entre passer pour une lâche ou passer pour une incompétente, et me décidai finalement à prendre le risque. Après tout, c'était la première fois que je tirerai à l'arc, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des résultats immédiats…

– « Je veux bien, oui. »

Il sourit et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le garde, qui cette fois revint avec un court arc d'entraînement. Je le saisis et le remerciai, puis attendis patiemment les conseils de Legolas, le cœur gonflé d'une anxiété que je ne comprenais pas. Avant de commencer, je posai l'arc sur le sol et attachai mes cheveux en un chignon serré, ne désirant pas être gênée pendant qu'il m'initiait à son art.

– « Vos cheveux… commença-t-il.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela », répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire entendu.

Il hocha la tête, mais j'eus tout de même le temps de voir briller cette lueur étrange que j'avais déjà aperçu dans son regard. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, et repris l'arc dans mes mains.

– « Tout d'abord, mettez-vous de profil par rapport à la cible. Alignez vos genoux. Oui, comme cela. »

Je l'écoutai, m'appliquant pour exécuter ses conseils à la lettre. Je ne voulais pas décevoir, je _voulais _réussir. Je fis donc tout ce qu'il me demandait. Parfois, il se saisissait de ma main pour la mettre au bon endroit, et la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne me faisait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, j'avais l'impression qu'un feu naissait dans mon ventre et ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y pouvait bien me prendre ?!

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je fus en position, prête à tirer ma première flèche. J'ignorais qu'il fallait autant de temps pour bien se préparer, avec la bonne position, la bonne force dans le bras… Quand je le regardais faire, ça semblait si simple, si facile, comme si c'était _inné _chez lui. Il avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner, pour en arriver là. Je respirai un mince filet d'air et relâchai la corde. La flèche passa sous mon nez à une vitesse vertigineuse mais ne se planta pas dans la cible comme je l'attendais. Elle vola loin au dessus et se perdit dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient le terrain. Je poussai un soupir.

– « Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il. Il est rare qu'un novice parvienne à toucher la cible avant une semaine d'entraînement.  
– Rare ne signifie pas impossible », répondis-je d'un ton docte.

Il sourit et me tendit une autre flèche.

– « Recommencez. »

Je m'exécutai, essayant de me souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Tout d'abord, me mettre en position… Puis, armer mon bras d'arc… Pincer la corde sur la flèche… Tirer… Mesurer sa force… Viser… Respirer doucement… Régler sa respiration sur les battements de son cœur… Je rouvris les yeux.

– « Relevez le menton », m'intima-t-il.

Je levai donc la tête, me tenant droite comme un piquet. Après une nouvelle inspiration, je relâchai de nouveau la corde. Cette fois, la flèche alla se planter au pied de la cible. C'était déjà un peu mieux, je m'approchai doucement du but. Legolas me sourit et me donna une autre flèche. Je recommençai la manœuvre. Au moment où je lâchais la corde, une bourrasque dévia la trajectoire de ma flèche qui se perdit je ne sais où. Je grognai d'agacement.

Je réitérai la manœuvre plusieurs fois, sans plus de résultat. A force, le bout de mes doigts me faisait atrocement souffrir, et j'avais l'impression de me les être brûlés. Même si Legolas m'assurait que je me débrouiller bien pour une débutante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être pleine de ressentiment envers ma propre incapacité à planter une _simple _flèche dans une _simple _cible. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air très compliqué ! Tandis que l'Elfe m'intima d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui et de reprendre demain, je lui jetai un regard d'incompréhension. Je voulais progresser, je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il parut lire dans mes pensées, car il s'adressa à moi avec un sourire.

– « Si vous bous blessez, vous n'arriverez qu'à vous dispenser d'entraînement pendant plusieurs jours, tellement vous souffrirez. En arrêtant maintenant, vous pourrez reprendre demain. »

J'acquiesçai, néanmoins frustrée. Mais, il avait raison, je le savais. Il me débarrassa de l'arc d'entraînement, qu'il déposa contre la cible. Je jetai un regard autour de moi. Boromir se battait maintenant en duel avec Aragorn, sous les cris de Gimli qui semblait euphorique. Legolas attrapa mon bras d'un geste tendre et nous rejoignîmes Gimli, appuyé contre une clôture. Le Nain nous jeta un regard suspicieux à la vue de ma main sur l'avant-bras de l'Elfe, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. J'exerçai une pression sur mes jambes afin de me hisser sur la palissade. Une vive douleur transperça mes mollets endoloris par l'entraînement et une grimace m'échappa.

J'observai avec attention le duel entre mon frère et le Rôdeur. Boromir possédait une force supérieure à Aragorn, qui rééquilibrait le combat grâce à sa vitesse et à sa tactique. Je devais dire que cette confrontation me rappelait étrangement celles qui se déroulaient mes deux frères, quand nous étions encore plus jeunes et que les choses étaient moins compliquées. Boromir avait le dessus grâce à sa force, mais Faramir compensait grâce à son esprit et à ses ruses. Au final, Boromir finissait toujours par l'emporter, mais il le félicitait tout de même en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Comme ce temps-là me manquait. Je revins brusquement au présent. Je tâchai d'analyser chaque mouvement des deux combattants, afin de pouvoir les réutiliser en ma faveur, chaque parade, chaque esquive, chaque coup. Mais ils allaient beaucoup trop vite pour que mon esprit puisse inscrire tout cela dans ma mémoire. J'étais complètement absorbée par le combat, si bien que quand il se termina, je mis un moment à réaliser.

Il était déjà tard, au vu de l'avancée du soleil dans le ciel, et nous décidâmes donc de nous retrouver pour manger tous ensemble avant de nous séparer. Avant cela, nous allâmes chercher les Hobbits dans leur _talan_. Quand Merry nous ouvra, un sourire énorme peint sur son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher de suspecter quelque chose. Je jetai un regard derrière lui afin d'apercevoir son intérieur. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Un désordre sans nom régnait sur la petite pièce. Pippin et Sam s'étaient gavés de friandises de toutes sortes, et avaient encore les doigts poisseux de sucre, qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs essuyé sur les rideaux. Frodon était renversé dans un sofa, riant aux éclats. Cette vision me fit chaud au cœur. Je reportai mon attention sur Merry.

– « Oui ? » demanda-t-il, le plus innocemment possible.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire. Le Hobbit me regarda, les yeux emplis de malice.

– Que diriez-vous de passer la soirée avec nous, à manger ? » demanda-t-il avant que nous ayons pu répondre à sa première question.

Cette fois, je ne retins pas mon rire, et il me fit entrer en me tirant par la manche. La soirée allait être bonne.

* * *

**Coucou !**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus heureux que les précédents ! Ca fait du bien, de temps en temps. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, en plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. (et que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir de faire durer le plaisir avec Legolas mwaha.)**

**Nos deux futurs tourtereaux se rapprochent un peu, c'est déjà ça !**

**Donnez-moi vos avis : je continue sur une note un peu plus légère jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quitté la Lórien, ou je reprends le mode dark ? A vous de choisir ! **

**Bisous bisous,  
Cecilette.**

**PS : La suite samedi prochain, le temps que j'écrive le chapitre !**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Marine : Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ! Ahah j'ai hésité à ce qu'elle le fasse en plus, mais ça faisait un peu trop exagéré c'est pas n'importe qui le Haldir... Ne t'en fais pas, l'attirance viendra en son temps, c'est déjà un bon début qu'il essaie de se rapprocher non ? Surtout qu'il y a une grande amélioration dans ce chapitre-ci ! Ahah, Aragorn... C'est une bonne idée ! A bientôt !**

**Hinata : Hello ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter, surtout ! Non, Haldir c'est pas méchant, c'est juste. J'ai juste voulu faire comprendre qu'il tient à la survie de son monde plus que tout, et que ses idéaux comme quoi une femme a sa place à la maison l'empêcher de faire confiance à Gadia pour les sauver. Pour lui, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant, au même titre que les Hobbits, sauf qu'en plus de ça, c'est une femme... Tu comprends donc sa réticence... A bientôt ! **

**Love Joy : Merci pour cette gentille review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère te compter parmi les lecteurs pour le prochain chapitre (samedi prochain). J'ai essayé de faire dans l'originalité pour mon perso, ça me rassure que tu affirmes que ça l'est. Ouf. Encore merci, et à bientôt ! PS : J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !**

**Imanonymous : Ahah, merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que tu sois tombée amoureuse, dans ce cas ! A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

_**PROCHAINE UPDATE SAMEDI 3 AOÛT 2013. **_

**xx**


	10. CHAPITRE 9

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**  
_« Tu t'es grandement améliorée. »_

.

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans la Lórien. Nous n'étions jamais désœuvrés, tantôt tenant des genres de petits conseils dans lesquels nous parlions de notre itinéraire lors de la reprise de notre périple, tantôt nous entraînant aux armes. Legolas avait bien tenté de m'apprendre à manier l'arc, mais après une semaine laborieuse d'entraînement, je n'arrivais toujours pas à atteindre ne serait-ce que le bord de la cible. Je commençais à désespérer. Je n'avais pas cette capacité, c'était tout. Je finis donc par non pas abandonner la pratique de cet art, mais à diminuer la durée des entraînements. En effet, à force de tirer sur la corde, j'avais maintenant de nombreuses coupures au bout des doigts, sur lesquelles je devais appliquer un mélange de plantes, pour qu'elles cicatrisent plus rapidement. Néanmoins, je m'appliquais toujours à me perfectionner avec mes dagues, et j'avais même commencé à manier l'épée, sous les conseils de Boromir et surtout d'Aragorn.

Le Rôdeur était de moins en moins distant avec moi, comme si le fait de voir son ami elfique m'adresser la parole l'avait, dans un sens, encouragé. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien-sûr. J'estimais beaucoup cet homme, il était un modèle de courage et de sagesse, à mes yeux. Pas étonnant que l'Etoile du Soir soit tombée sous son charme. Au cours de notre aventure, et en laissant traîner une oreille indiscrète, j'avais pu ouïr que l'héritier d'Isildur avait une relation particulière avec la fille du Seigneur Elrond, ce qui m'avait tout d'abord surpris, puis ému. Une Elfe et un humain. Une triste destinée leur était promise, et pourtant ils s'aimaient, encore et toujours. C'était une belle histoire, quoique bien-sûr triste.

Je me re-concentrai sur les dagues que je tenais dans les mains, et effectuai quelques mouvements basiques, afin de m'échauffer. Une attaque, une parade, une attaque, une feinte, une parade. Reculer, avancer, se décaler, se fendre, avancer, se décaler… Ces mouvements devenaient un mécanisme, et j'en étais plutôt satisfaite. Boromir m'avait dit, la veille, que pour me battre, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Les pas devaient venir naturellement, tout comme une danse. Je n'avais jamais réussi à aligner deux pas de danse sans marcher sur les pieds de mon partenaire, mais heureusement, je m'en sortais mieux avec les armes.

La sueur perlait sur mon front, et je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud. Décidant de faire une pause, j'abandonnai ma cible et me dirigeai vers les barricades, afin de m'asseoir quelques instants. Une nouvelle fois, j'observai les pas de mes camarades, désirant m'inspirer de leurs techniques de combat. Je sentis un poids se poser sur la barrière et le sentis le bois craquer, témoignant que quelqu'un m'avait rejointe, mais je n'y fis pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que je ne désirais pas attendre ne me tire de mes observations.

– « Ce n'est pas en les observant que vous allez vous améliorer. »

Je tournai la tête vers le nouveau venu, agacée. Comme je m'y attendais, le Gardien de la Lórien se tenait là, son petit air ironique sur les traits. Je lui jetai un regard noir, qui eu pour seul effet de lui donner le sourire. Saleté d'elfe.

– « Vous désirez quelque chose ? lui demandai-je, exaspérée.  
– Un petit duel, peut-être ? Juste en entraînement », susurra-t-il.

Mes prunelles s'agrandirent, et je lui jetai un regard de défi. J'avais suffisamment récupéré mes forces pour me permettre cela. Et puis, au moins, j'allais vraiment être confrontée à un adversaire de taille, même si cela me faisait mal de l'avouer. Je sautai des barrières, et me tint devant lui, hautaine et sûre de moi.

– « Quand vous voulez. »

M'éloignant, je trouvai un terrain plat et sans obstacle d'aucune sorte. Je me retournai vers le blond, qui m'avait suivie, et me saisis des deux dagues en bois qu'un garde me tendait, et Haldir fit de même. Tout comme Glorfindel, il se battait à l'épée, et avait donc un avantage, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de choisir la même arme que lui si je ne la maitrisais pas. Je me mis en garde, reculant mon pied droit. Il fit de même.

Autant Glorfindel n'avait pas été trop brutal avec moi et m'avait laissé une chance de porter des coups, Haldir, lui, faisait tout son possible pour que je n'ai pas le temps de lever le bras, sauf en dernière seconde pour parer une attaque. Il prenait toujours plus de terrain, me forçant à reculer sans jamais pouvoir parer. J'esquivai par tous les côtés, faisant un bond à droite, à gauche, reculant précipitamment. Je commençai sérieusement à fatiguer, d'autant plus que nous avions maintenant quelques observateurs. Je distinguai Boromir, les yeux posés sur nous, une légère lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Il ne changerait jamais.

Déconcentrée par l'arrivée de mon frère, je fus envoyée violemment au sol par un Haldir rieur, qui avait profité que je ne le regardais pas pour me faucher les jambes.

– « Première leçon : ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux. »

Je me relevai tant bien que mal en lui lançant un regard plus noir que les abîmes de la Moria. Raffermissant ma prise sur mes dagues, je décidai qu'il avait assez joué. Tant pis, j'avancerai et attaquerai, au risque de me prendre des coups. Je me ruai donc vers lui, armes en main, prête à fendre l'air pour attaquer. A ma grande surprise, il se contenta de faire un pas de côté et de tendre son épée pour me stopper. Je reçus donc son arme en pleine poitrine, et tombai une nouvelle fois sur le sol, à genoux.

– « Deuxième leçon : la précipitation n'amène à rien. »

Je restai une petite seconde sur le sol, reprenant tant bien que mal mon souffle, coupé par l'impact avec son épée de bois. Ah, les combats contre les Elfes, je m'en souviendrai, c'était certain ! Quand enfin, ma respiration se fit un peu moins erratique, je me relevai. Cette fois, beaucoup plus de personnes étaient présentes. Je pus reconnaître, parmi la masse de figures inconnues, celle de mon frère, toujours, mais aussi Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Je grognai, n'ayant aucune envie de me ridiculiser devant eux. Haldir suivit mon regard, et quand il discerna les Marcheurs, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il devait être trop content de me remettre à ma place devant mes compagnons de route, prouvant par la présente que je n'avais pas à être à leurs côtés.

Nous reprîmes l'assaut. Je me défendais du mieux que je le pouvais, ponctuant parfois par une attaque – utile ou non, mais ne parvenant jamais à le mettre à terre. Je crus soudain voir une opportunité de le frapper au torse, et préparai donc mon attaque, voulant y mettre le plus de puissance possible. Je m'avançai le plus rapidement possible, et, fondant vers lui, esquivai ses attaques. J'y étais presque, si près du but. Ce coup le mettrait à terre, pour sûr. Je vis son bras se lever, et esquivai donc en baissant, quand un coup de pied en plein estomac me repoussa en arrière. Je trébuchai et m'affalai sur le dos, légèrement sonnée.

– « Troisième leçon : le bas du corps peut aussi être utilisé comme arme. »

Je bondis sur mes pieds, voyant rouge. La rage semblait avoir décuplé mon énergie. Je me remis rapidement en garde, et esquivai chacun de ses coups avec une vitesse et une force que je ne me soupçonnais pas. Au vu de l'expression de son visage, il était tout aussi étonné que moi par mes propres capacités.

Nous effectuions nos mouvements depuis déjà quelques minutes, sans qu'un seul coup ne soit porté, moi vers lui car je craignais trop un autre piège de sa part, et lui vers moi, sûrement parce qu'il voulait voir jusqu'au j'étais capable d'aller. Certes, il tentait parfois quelques attaques, mais je les esquivais alors avec souplesse, et le laissais toujours pantois. Je commençais à être fière de moi, et décidais de pousser ma chance un peu plus loin. Et quoi de plus excitant que de l'avoir avec sa propre technique ? Je lui laissais donc volontairement une chance de m'atteindre, et quand il fut près, je lui assénai un grand coup de pied dans le genou. Il tomba à moitié sur le sol.

– « Quatrième leçon, dis-je, ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires. »

Il se releva, furieux. Je lui lançai un regard blasé, souhaitant par-dessus tout lui rendre la pareille et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Nous reprîmes notre position de départ. Néanmoins, l'état fébrile dans lequel je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt semblait m'avoir abandonné, et je remordis donc bientôt la poussière.

– « Vous rendez-vous ? » me demanda l'Elfe.

Malgré la douleur dans ma poitrine, je me relevai.

– « Non. »

Il haussa les épaules et le manège recommença, encore et encore. Je parvins à le faire chuter une nouvelle fois, mais il se rattrapa vite en me rendant la pareille. Ma lèvre inférieure était fendue, et un filet de sang s'en échappait, et l'air commençait à me manquer, un terrible point de côté me vrillant la poitrine. Quand il me remit pour la énième fois au sol et que je me rendis compte que je pouvais à peine me relever, je sus que c'était terminé. J'avais perdu. Cela m'embêtait d'autant plus que ses sarcasmes allaient redoubler, à cause de cela. Je m'aidais de mes mains pour me remettre sur mes pieds, et levai les bras en signe de reddition. La foule se dispersa, et ne resta bientôt plus que mes compagnons.

– « Vous manquez certes de technique, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de votre persévérance. »

Je restai bouche bée. Le si hautain Gardien de la Lórien venait-il de me faire un compliment masqué ? Je lui lançai un regard surpris, un sourcil interrogatif froncé.

– « Je sais reconnaître les défauts d'un combattant, mais aussi ses qualités, damoiselle. »

J'acquiesçai. Ce duel avait au moins eu le mérite de remonter l'estime que l'elfe avait de mes capacités et de moi-même. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, il allait y réfléchir deux fois avant de m'insulter publiquement. Avant que je puisse répliquer, il avait déjà tourné les talons, donnant son épée de bois à un garde au passage.

Boromir s'approcha de moi, et avec une tape dans le dos me félicita. Je lui lançai un grand sourire, quelque peu fière de son compliment.

– « C'était un très beau combat. Tu t'es grandement améliorée. »

Puis, Aragorn prit à son tour la parole, d'une voix amicale que j'adorais l'entendre utiliser.

– « Le principal, c'est de ne pas s'avouer vaincu dès le premier échec. Haldir est un combattant hors pair, il est normal que vous ayez de la difficulté à le surpasser. Néanmoins, vous avez su faire preuve d'assiduité. Félicitations. »

Je le remerciai, et dirigeai tout naturellement mon regard vers Gimli et Legolas. Le nain leva les pouces en signe de compliments, et je lui souris. Quant à l'elfe, même si son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, je distinguai sans peine cette étincelle d'intérêt qui animait quelque fois ses prunelles. Mon cœur se serra, et je détournai les yeux, troublée.

Je m'excusai auprès de mes compagnons et amis, et retournai dans mon _talan. _Sur la route qui menait à lui, je repassai en tête les mouvements d'Haldir, essayant d'y trouver une faille afin de l'exploiter. Je ne démordais : pour moi, chaque combattant, aussi doué soit-il, avait une faiblesse. Et j'aimais beaucoup l'idée de trouver celle du Gardien de la Lórien. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas une experte, et cette déficience dans sa technique me resta inconnue.

Arrivée dans mon petit « chez-moi », je pris un nécessaire de toilette et repartis directement en direction des bains publics. J'étais déjà passée devant, et je ressentais une grande envie de constater par moi-même à quoi ressembler le lieu. Bien sûr, nous avions également des endroits de ce genre, à Minas Tirith, mais les coutumes elfiques semblaient si différentes des nôtres… J'étais fascinée par ce peuple, si redoutable avec une arme, et en même temps si doux avec la nature environnante. Ils représentaient comme un mythe à mes yeux. Bien entendu, je n'ignorais pas qu'à l'image des Hommes, ils avaient eux-aussi commis des actes terribles par le passé, et étaient en parti responsables du Mal qui s'abattait maintenant sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, tous les peuples étaient directement ou indirectement impliqués. Sauf peut-être les Hobbits, ces êtres paisibles qui vivaient en paix sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

Les bains étaient composés de plusieurs bassins asymétriques d'où se dégageaient de la vapeur, témoignant d'une eau à température élevée. Ils étaient presque déserts, hormis quelques femmes Elfes qui se prélassaient en caquetant des ragots. Je me dirigeai vers le bassin le plus éloigné d'elles afin de ne pas entendre leurs voix, et me déshabillai rapidement avant de me glisser dans l'eau. La sensation de chaleur sur mes muscles endoloris contribua à me détendre entièrement, et bientôt je fermai les yeux en expirant, un sentiment de pur bien-être m'entourant comme une bulle.

* * *

**Saluuuut !**

**Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce chapitre est beaucouuuup plus court que les précédents. C'est parce que j'avoue, je ne l'avais pas terminé. Et étant donné que j'avais prévu de mettre pleeein de trucs dedans, il n'aurait jamais été près pour aujourd'hui. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il se retrouve ainsi scindé en deux, et je posterai la seconde partie la semaine prochaine (mercredi ou samedi, ça dépend de quand j'aurai terminé)**

**Voilààà. Espérons que notre Gadia aura réussi à gagner le respect d'Haldir ! **

**Bisous, et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Cecilette.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

**Marine : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! J'ai suivi ton conseil ainsi que celui des autres reviewers et j'ai continué sur une lancée plus "heureuse". Le prochain chapitre le sera aussi, en partie. De même, c'est rassurant de constater que tu ne trouves pas que la relation Legolas/Gadia ne traîne pas trop en longueur. Je fais ainsi car je ne pense pas qu'il soit facile pour un elfe de s'enticher d'une humaine, avec tout ce que ça implique, les peines, etc... Et donc c'est une décision très longue à prendre et qui nécessite beaucoup de réflexions. **

**Hinata : Ouiii, tu as vu, il est assez, hum, gentil, en fait, Haldir ! Ahah. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à tirer aussi. J'ai fait un an quand j'étais vraiment très jeune, et j'aimerais vraiment reprendre. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! A la prochaine !**

* * *

**Prochaine update : Mercredi 7 août  
****OU  
Samedi 10 août**


	11. CHAPITRE 10

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Olala. Je suis vraiment désolée, désolée, désolée, pour ce retard. Je suis impardonnable. J'ai des excuses, bien-sûre : départ en vacances, rentrée, beaucoup de choses à faire... Mais je ne pense pas que ceci vous intéresse. Je ferai en sorte d'être plus ponctuelle à l'avenir. **

**Mais, malheureusement, avec la reprise des cours, le rythme de parution va devoir se ralentir considérablement. J'entame une classe de Terminale ES, et je pense que je vais très vite être surchagée de travail, c'est pour cette raison que les publications s'effectueront désormais un samedi sur deux. Allez, profitez de ce nouveau chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10** :  
___« Ne faites pas l'imbécile. »_

___._

Nous passâmes encore quelques jours en Lórien. A moins que ce ne fût des semaines ? Je n'en étais pas totalement sûre, le temps semblait comme différent en ces lieux. Toujours est-il que cette halte de longue durée dans notre périple nous procura à tous le plus grand bien. Frodon put se reposer à loisir, Merry et Pippin se détacher un peu du sérieux que nous leur demandions tous, Sam profiter des bienfaits de la nature, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli s'entraîner aux armes aux côtés de Boromir et de moi-même. De plus, je pus enfin profiter un peu de la présence de mon frère. J'avoue que cela commençait tout particulièrement à me manquer, cette complicité que nous avions.

Et enfin, le grand jour était arrivé. Celui du départ. Un étrange sentiment d'appréhension me nouait la gorge et j'avais l'impression que tout le repos que j'avais pris en Lórien me filait entre les doigts. J'avais peur. Oui, voilà, c'était cela : la peur. Je respirais un grand coup.

Nous fûmes conduits au bord du fleuve où Celeborn et Galadriel nous attendaient. La Sorcière Blanche m'intimidait toujours autant, malgré quelques rapides apparitions pendant le temps que nous avions passé dans ses bois. Le souvenir de notre première rencontre me revint en mémoire. Je m'étais sentie tellement petite, tellement insignifiante sous son regard. Et cette voix, cette voix qui résonnait dans mon crâne sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je n'oublierai jamais la sensation qui avait suivie cette première rencontre. Ainsi que le découragement que j'avais pu, l'espace d'un instant, lire dans les yeux de mon cher frère.

Nous embarquâmes dans un bateau en forme de cygne aux ailes d'un blanc pur. Il vogua lentement, porté par les remous de l'Anduin, mais restait toujours à peu près au même endroit, comme maintenu par la volonté des Seigneurs de ces lieux. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, de longues tables nappées de draps blancs furent dressées, et un festin digne de ce nom apparu devant nos yeux. Galadriel tapa dans ses mains et nous invita à nous asseoir. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai entre Boromir et Legolas, qui paraissait aussi serein que si tout cela avait été prévu. Nous mangeâmes goulument, ayant conscience que nous ne reverrons pas autant de bonne nourriture avant un bon moment. Puis, après un signal des Seigneurs elfes, la table fut débarrassée, et nous nous retrouvâmes au bord du fleuve, pied à terre. Galadriel darda son regard sur notre compagnie, et je gigotai sur place, mal à l'aise.

Elle nous parla longuement, nous répétant une nouvelle fois que notre quête ne tenait qu'à un fil. Inutile de préciser que cela ne diminua pas la tension qui régnait. Puis, Celeborn nous offrit généreusement des barques qu'il disait « incoulables » afin que nous puissions passer par le fleuve Anduin, et ensuite rejoindre les Chutes du Rauros pour continuer notre périple. Il renseigna Aragorn, notre nouveau guide depuis la mort de Gandalf sur notre futur itinéraire. Puis, sa femme s'avança, et de derrière les arbres surgirent des femmes elfes portant quelques paquets dans leurs bras blancs. Elles les déposèrent sur le sol, aux pieds de l'Eldar.

– « Les cadeaux de Galadriel à la Communauté », sourit-elle.

Un par un, elle nous donna un présent. Merry et Pippin reçurent tous deux des dagues elfiques en argent, avec une ceinture assortie dont la boucle était une fleur d'or, Sam une corde elfique un peu particulière ainsi qu'une boîte carrée gravée d'un G, contenant de la terre du verger de Galadriel elle-même, et Legolas un arc en bois d'if de la Lórien, beaucoup plus précis et résistant que celui qu'il possédait déjà. Il s'inclina devant la Dame. Boromir obtint une ceinture entièrement faite d'or, avec des entrelacements magnifiques. Aragorn reçu un fourreau en argent pour son épée. Quand vint mon tour, j'étais très curieuse de connaitre mon cadeau. Aussi, quel ne fut pas mon émerveillement quand l'elfe me tendit une épée scintillante comme un millier d'étoiles et un fourreau sombre. Je la saisis avec déférence. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment exprimer ma gratitude. C'était un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Physiquement, car j'allais pouvoir continuer l'entraînement que j'avais débuté en Lórien, et psychologiquement parce que, d'une certaine manière, si on me confiait une arme, c'est qu'on savait que j'étais capable de la manier. Et cela me réconfortait grandement. Finalement, j'imitai Legolas et m'inclinai avec respect. Gimli, après une certaine hésitation, osa demander un cheveu d'or à la belle elfe, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : lui, qui semblait si réticence à la rencontrer, avait finalement succombé. Devant le regard ébahi de tous les elfes présents ici, elle arracha quelques fils d'or de son crâne et les donna à Gimli, qui sembla alors être le nain le plus heureux du monde. Enfin, elle donna alors à Frodon une fiole brillant d'un éclat bleuté, lui confessant que c'était la lumière d'Elendil, leur étoile bien-aimée, et qu'elle était capable de lui offrir la lumière dans les endroits où toutes les autres lumières seraient éteintes.

Nous embarquâmes. Je me retrouvai dans la même barque que Boromir, Pippin et Merry. Notre barque fermait la marche, devancée par celle d'Aragorn, Sam et Frodon, eux-mêmes placés derrière Legolas et Gimli. Je pouvais de cette manière garder un œil sur le Porteur de l'Anneau. Il semblait si mélancolique à l'idée de quitter la Lórien… Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, même si je m'efforçais de ne pas en faire étalage. Et je déduisis qu'il en était de même pour mon frère, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous avions mis pied dans les barques elfiques. Même Merry et Pippin respectaient le calme nous entourant. Au fur et à mesure que nos bateaux glissaient sur l'eau claire, j'avais l'impression que l'air atmosphère autour de nous se faisait plus tendue. Adieu, ambiance sereine des Bois d'or ! La dure marche vers le Mordor reprenait.

A force de ramer, nous arrivâmes bientôt aux pieds de gigantesques structures de pierres, représentant des rois des anciens temps. « L'Argonath » me souffla Boromir. J'étais estomaquée par autant de beauté et de prestance en ce lieu. Les souverains de pierre semblaient me jauger, et je me sentais d'une petitesse gênante, comme si venir jusqu'ici pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les déranger dans leur sommeil éternel. Je contemplai avec une déférence non feinte cet étrange tableau, allant même jusqu'à ignorer les exclamations enjouées et admiratives des deux Hobbits à mes côtés. C'était magnifique.

Peu de temps après, alors que l'horizon se colorait du rose du crépuscule, nous accostâmes sur la berge de galets blancs. Mes jambes ankylosées par le trajet en barque ne demandant qu'à être soulagées, je décidai de faire le tour de ce qu'Aragorn avait décrété notre campement de fortune, explorant les lieux par la même occasion. Les hauts arbres nous cachaient à tous les ennemis potentiels (bien que je n'ignorais point que ce qui nous poursuivait se fiait plutôt à l'odorat) et ce fait me rassura considérablement.

De retour dans notre campement, je cherchai Boromir des yeux, afin de me reposer à ses côtés. Aucune trace de lui. Avec une étrange angoisse au fond des entrailles, j'avisai son bouclier, abandonné contre un arbre. Sans chercher à attirer l'attention de n'importe quel membre de la Communauté, je m'élançai à sa poursuite. N'ayant aucune idée d'où il avait pu aller, je me contentai de suivre mon instinct, courant comme une poursuivie, sans laisser échapper un cri. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal. Comme si un petit rongeur était en train de se frayer un passage dans mon ventre à l'aide de ses dents et de ses griffes pointues.

Mon pied se prit soudain dans une grosse racine que je n'avais alors pas aperçue, et je m'étalai sur le sol, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche. Je me relevai à la vitesse du tonnerre, et repris ma course folle dans ces bois inconnus. Et enfin, je le vis. Mon cœur ralentit immédiatement de son rythme de chamade. Il ramassait du bois sec, me tournant le dos, le plus normalement possible. J'eus soudainement envie de le frapper, de m'avoir donné pareille angoisse. Mais, conciliante, je m'approchai doucement de lui et lui posai une main sur l'épaule. A ma plus grande surprise, il sursauta violemment et laissa retomber son fardeau sur le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils. Boromir n'était pas homme à se laisser surprendre, toujours aux aguets. Et même les rares fois où j'avais réussi à lui faire une petite frayeur, il n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière. Il sursautait légèrement, et c'était tout. Pas de réactions virulentes comme celle-ci.

– « Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.  
– O…Oui, très bien ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu étais au campement avec les autres, répondit-il en fronçant à son tour ses épais sourcils bruns.  
– Je ne te voyais plus, donc je suis partie te rejoindre. »

Inutile de raconter que j'avais eu une frousse impossible à décrire, et que je m'étais laissée emportée. Il me ferait alors des reproches sur ce réflexe. Il acquiesça en silence, hochant la tête d'un signe compréhensif. Encore quelque chose d'étrange. Le connaissant, il aurait dû me répondre quelque chose dans le style de « tu devrais faire plus attention, Gadia », ou encore « j'avais besoin d'être seul un moment ». Et là, rien. Peut-être parce qu'il avait compris que j'étais assez mature et compétente pour me débrouiller, mais j'en doutais fortement. Alors, par les Valars, que pouvait-il lui arriver ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de le questionner, qu'un bruit nous fit dresser l'oreille. Le crépitement des herbes calcinées sous un pas errant. Mon frère me posa un doigt sur la lèvre et me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai, le souffle court, et… nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Frodon.

– « Frodon ! Vous êtes seul ? » m'exclamai-je, surprise.  
– Aucun de nous ne doit se promener seul, enchaîna Boromir tout en ramassant encore quelques branchages. Vous moins que les autres. Tant de choses dépendent de vous. »

Le Hobbit ne répondit pas, nous fixant tous les deux avec un mélange de méfiance et de naïveté. Il avait le regard fuyant, apeuré, et dans ses grands yeux bleus brillaient une lueur de peur qui m'intriguait.

– « Frodon ? » demanda mon frère.

Toujours aucune réponse, mais j'eus soudain l'impression que des milliers d'hurlements de cor résonnaient dans ma tête. Le rongeur reprit sa route, creusant par-ci par-là des tunnels de peur en moi. Boromir s'approcha alors lentement du Hobbit, et, muée par une force inconsciente, je le suivis. Une menace grandissait en moi, lentement mais sûrement, et soudain me submergea. Je perdis le contrôle sur mes pensées. Tout était maintenant dirigé vers le Porteur de l'Anneau et son lourd fardeau. Fardeau que je serais forte aise de porter à mon tour.

– « Je sais pourquoi vous recherchez la solitude, continua Boromir. Vous souffrez, je le vois, jour après jour. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement ?  
– Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon cher Frodon. »

Les paroles étaient sorties d'elle-même de ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse les vérifier avant. J'avais perdu le contrôle.

– « Laissez-nous vous aider. Il y a d'autres moyens, Frodon. D'autres chemins à emprunter.  
– Nous pourrions vous permettre de vous reposer, vous semblez si _fatigué._ »

Il me fallait l'Anneau, c'était une évidence, maintenant. Et quel autre meilleur moyen de l'obtenir que de promettre à son porteur de se décharger du poids qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules ? Puis, afin qu'il ne parle pas, nous pourrions ensuite nous débarrasser de lui. Personne ne serait témoin, dans ces bois lugubres, de nos actes. Cette idée me terrifiait, m'écœurait et me fascinait à la fois. Un conflit ponctuel s'était établi en moi. « Laisse Frodon tranquille », me dictait la partie consciente de mon être, tandis que l'autre me susurrait « Tu en as besoin, tu le mérites. »

– « Je sais ce que vous allez dire, répliqua le Hobbit. Et vous parlerez sagement, mais mon cœur me met en garde.  
– En garde ? s'offusqua mon frère. Et contre quoi ? Nous avons tous peur, mais laisser cette peur nous guider détruirait l'espoir qu'il nous reste.  
– Ne soyez pas stupide, Frodon, vous ne pouvez sauver le monde seul ! enchaînai-je à mon tour.  
– Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est folie ?  
– Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! » s'insurgea le brun.

Un bourdonnement s'empara de mon crâne. Boromir était tendu, prêt à exploser. Soudain, il jeta les branchages récoltés, et perdit véritablement son calme.

– « Je ne requiers que la force de défendre mon peuple !  
– Les Gondoriens se meurent, ne ferez-vous donc rien pour les sauver ? m'exclamai-je, d'un ton faussement outré.  
– Si vous acceptez de nous prêter l'Anneau… -  
– Non ! »

Sur ce mot, le Hobbit se recula d'un pas. Nous avançâmes de deux.

– « Pourquoi reculez-vous, je ne suis pas un voleur, railla Boromir.  
– Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, répondit Frodon.  
– Nous sommes nous-mêmes, deux personnes ne voulant pas voir sa famille, son peuple déchiré par les horreurs de la Guerre car vous n'aurez pas su gérer la situation !  
– Quel chance pouvez-vous donc avoir… ? Ils vous trouveront, ils prendront l'Anneau, et vous les supplierez de vous achever sans attendre !  
– Voulez-vous notre ruine à tous ? Donnez-nous l'Anneau, voyons ! Ne faites pas l'imbécile. »

Le Hobbit tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Alors que j'hurlai son nom d'une voix où sonnaient le désespoir et la fureur, mon frère s'avança vers lui en pestant et hurlant. Le bourdonnement dans mon crâne s'intensifiait de plus en plus, si bien que je ne distinguais maintenant plus que le son de ma propre voix, et comme une étrange litanie, des chuchotements : « prends-le, l'Anneau, l'Anneau, l'Anneau. » _Il _m'appelait. N'était-ce là pas un signe ? L'Anneau voulait que je le prenne, que je le porte, et que je sauve ainsi mon peuple de la détresse, prouvant que j'avais autant de mérite que mon aîné. Le Hobbit courut, tomba, et en deux pas, Boromir fut sur lui, cherchant à lui arracher la chaînette d'or pendant à son cou. Je crus qu'il allait réussir, vraiment. J'y croyais de tout mon être. Et en un instant, mes espoirs tombèrent à l'eau. Frodon avait disparu, emportant avec lui ma précieuse future possession, ce qui aurait d'ailleurs dû m'appartenir dès le début.

Je tombai à genoux. Un instant, je crus que ma tête allait exploser, puis la douleur, qui avait duré un court instant, disparue comme elle était venue. Le visage entre les mains, j'écartai alors les doigts et découvrit ce qui se tramait devant moi. Boromir, agenouillé sur le sol, hurlant de désespoir en tapant des poings. Tout me revint en mémoire.

Par tous les Valars. Qu'avions-nous fait ? Horrifiée, je me rendis compte de nos actes. Nous avions essayé de voler l'Anneau à Frodon. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Mon frère, si droit, si homme d'honneur habituellement. Et moi, tellement résolue à protéger le Hobbit, utilisant au mieux mes quelques capacités. C'était impossible. Ce bijou de pacotille avait réellement le pouvoir de changer un homme. C'était terrifiant.

– « FRODON ! hurlai-je, désespérée, et vite rejointe par Boromir. FRODON, NOUS SOMMES DESOLES, REVENEZ ! _FRODON !_ »

Mais aucun signe du Hobbit. Le rongeur semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme, quand la peur qui me compressait les boyaux se transforma en une réelle terreur. Nous avions tout gâché.

* * *

**Et voilà. Assez court, je le sais. Mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Non? *évite la pluie de tomates* **

**Bon. Je pense que vous savez tous ce qui va se dérouler au prochain chapitre. Souhaitez-moi donc bonne chance pour l'écrire, bouhou. **

**Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite du moment où Gadia et Boromir veulent prendre l'Anneau à Frodon. Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'aurais dû plus insister. Enfin... **

**On se revoit dans deux semaines ! et un grand merci à tous. **


	12. CHAPITRE 11

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :  
**_« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »_

.

A partir du moment où Frodon disparut de notre champ de vue, tout se déroula à une vitesse incontrôlable. Boromir et moi étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, muets et confus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais tout gâché, même si mon frère m'assurait que c'était lui, et uniquement lui, qui était fautif. « J'ai rompu mon serment, j'ai succombé à l'attrait de l'anneau et t'ai entraîné avec moi. » En aucun cas je ne voulais qu'il se pense le seul blâmable de cette situation. Depuis le début, depuis le Conseil d'Elrond, alors que le Semi-Homme avait exposé aux yeux de tous ce bijou de malheur, j'avais eu envie de m'en emparer. Il représentait pour moi une chance de prouver ma valeur, d'endosser à mon tour le rôle d'héroïne aux yeux de mon père. Il était ma seule chance, et la manière dont il m'_appelait_ me rendait folle. Il susurrait mon nom de cette intonation si tentatrice, me faisait mille promesses toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Comment un homme, comment une femme, comment tout être vivant pouvait résister à tel attrait ? C'était impossible. J'appuyai ma tête contre l'épaule de Boromir, profitant de cette présence si réconfortante, de la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et qui réussissait si bien à me faire oublier la froideur des journées loin de chez moi, de chez nous.

D'horribles cris gutturaux retentirent à nos oreilles, suivis du son si familier d'épées entrechoquées. Boromir se releva d'un bond, et je l'imitai, tous les sens aux aguets. Tendue comme un arc, je tournai compulsivement la tête de droite à gauche, essayant tant bien que mal de discerner ce qu'il se passait. Mon aîné me saisit le bras sans hésiter une seconde et m'entraîna à sa suite.

– « Dégaine tes armes, petite sœur. Je crains que nous allions très vite devoir nous battre. »

La confiance dans sa voix me réchauffa le cœur. Il avait foi en moi et en mes capacités. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas si dramatiques, j'aurais laissé un sourire ravi franchir mes lèvres. Mais, je me contentai de sortir ma nouvelle épée de son fourreau d'un geste sec et de saisir dans ma main libre une dague, juste au cas où. Ensuite, je m'élançai en courant derrière Boromir.

Les cris se rapprochèrent vite, et bientôt nous pûmes discerner devant nous des troupes de monstres à la peau noire qui semblaient poursuivre quelque chose. Ou _quelqu'un_, pensai-je alors qu'un filet de transpiration coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Nous avançâmes le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, et tandis que Boromir se jetait sur les ennemis, je distinguai du coin de l'œil Merry et Pippin courir devant les créatures. Il fallait à tout prix les sauver.

J'enchaînais coup sur coup, tentant de me rappeler au mieux des conseils donnés par tour à tour Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et même Haldir. Oui, ce dernier, bien que méprisant au possible, m'avait bien aidé. Grâce à sa détermination à me briser, j'avais renforcé mes barrières mentales mais aussi mes capacités au combat. Je joignais maintenant les attaques aux parades avec une facilité bien plus apparente qu'auparavant, et je me sentais plus en confiance avec des armes dans les mains. Ainsi, bien que cela m'étonnait fortement, je fis bien plus de dégâts avec mon épée qu'avec la dague. Je tourbillonnais, et comprenais enfin l'expression utilisée par mon frère : « le combat, c'est comme une danse. » Oui, c'était exactement cela, je dansais.

Notre combat nous emmena bien plus loin que prévu, et nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de petite clairière dénuée d'arbres, où se massaient un bon nombre d'ennemis. A cet instant, je sentis la peur me nouer la gorge, et abaissai mes bras un instant. Je ne repris conscience que lorsque l'horrible épée tordue d'un monstre se dressa devant moi. Je fis alors un bond de côté en poussant un petit cri, et lui plongeai ensuite ma dague dans la clavicule. Un jet de sang noir et poisseux jaillit comme un geyser et m'arrosa le visage. Je frottai sommairement ma figure avec la manche de ma tunique. Après un regard circulaire, je constatai que les Hobbits étaient à nos côtés et que beaucoup moins d'ennemis nous faisaient face, anéantis par mon frère. Malheureusement, d'autres arrivaient par vagues successives, et je ressentais déjà la fatigue poindre dans mes muscles. Soudain, une idée chemina dans mon esprit.

– « Boromir ! Sonne du cor ! »

Mon frère s'exécuta aussitôt, soufflant de toutes ses forces. La tonalité si traditionnelle des armées du Gondor emplit l'atmosphère, et je retins mon souffle, en l'attente des autres Marcheurs, qui formeraient nos renforts. Hélas, à la place, se fut des nouvelles créatures qui apparurent, et en nombre conséquent. Boromir hurla aux Hobbits de fuir, et je crus qu'ils allaient vraiment obéir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent juste derrière nous, ignorant nos ordres.

Je tranchai la tête d'un monstre de mon épée, et une nouvelle gerbe de sang arrosa mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de faire un mouvement afin de me replacer en position de défense qu'une autre était déjà sur moi. Je lui assénais alors un coup de pied dans le poitrail, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer, et je pus ainsi resonger à une attaque. Boromir s'en sortait mieux que moi. Il enchaînait les coups à une vitesse incroyable, montrant ainsi aux yeux de tous quel excellent combattant il était. Le meilleur du Gondor, même, pensais-je alors non sans une certaine pointe de fierté. Je me détournai de lui, reconnectant mon attention sur le combat. Il n'était en effet pas question de me blesser une nouvelle fois.

_Clac. _Je connaissais ce son. C'était celui d'une flèche qui transperce quelque chose. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Le gémissement étouffé qui suivit ne me rassura pas du tout. Avec une lenteur désespérée, je me retournai. Boromir. Était. Tombé. A. Genoux. Je criai, sans pouvoir me contenir. Les regards choqués des Hobbits me dérangeaient. J'eus soudainement envie de leur hurler dessus, de leur dire de s'en aller, d'attirer les monstres ailleurs. Mais, à la place, je me plantai en face de moi frère et l'empêchai de s'étaler sur le sol. Une flèche était plantée en travers de sa poitrine.

– « Par les Valars, murmurai-je, Boromir… »

Les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. C'était comme si un foulard était noué autour de ma gorge, et m'étranglait, m'empêchant de reprendre mon souffle. Une larme de pure panique roula sur ma joue. Mais soudain, avec un grand cri, mon frère se releva en abaissant son épée sur une créature qui se tenait juste derrière nous.

– « Fuis ! » me cria-t-il.

Je tournai la tête en signe de négation, et sans prévenir, abattis à mon tour un monstre qui nous flairait d'un peu trop près.

– « Vas-t-en ! murmura-t-il.  
– Jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Une seconde flèche le transperça sous mes yeux impuissants, non sans qu'il ait pu anéantir beaucoup d'ennemis auparavant. Logée dans son estomac. Ses yeux reflétaient une douleur et une impuissance incommensurables. Il retomba à genoux, et y resta quelques instants. Le temps que je coure vers lui, il était déjà debout, re-combattant comme si de rien n'était. Je cherchai des yeux l'horrible chose responsable de sa douleur, mais ne trouvai nulle trace d'elle. Une troisième flèche. Les Hobbits poussèrent un cri et saisirent leurs armes, se précipitant dans la mêlée. Ils ne firent pas long feu, emportés par des monstres.

Je m'agenouillai aux côtés de mon frère, paniquée, hurlant à m'en briser les cordes vocales, le suppliant de tenir bon, le soutenant par les épaules et plaquant sa tête contre la mienne, lui criant des mots de réconfort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, il n'avait _pas le droit. _Il avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi, de toujours me protéger, de s'en faire pour moi. Il ne mentait jamais, pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Les créatures partirent en courant, nous laissant seuls, à deux sur le champ de bataille. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

– « Tu vas mourir toi aussi, fillette. »

Je relevai précipitamment les yeux, rencontrant les pupilles jaunes d'un des monstres. Il tenait un arc. Un arc. Je compris aussitôt. C'était _lui_. Cet horrible monstre avait blessé mon frère, dont la respiration maintenant erratique me brisait le cœur. De nombreuses créatures jonchaient le sol autour de lui.

– « Je vais te tuer devant cet homme, et ensuite je l'achèverai. »

Il encocha une flèche sur son arc noir et banda la corde dans un horrible grincement. Je retins mon souffle. Impossible de faire un mouvement d'attaque, puisque le corps de Boromir ne devait son équilibre qu'à mes bras autour de lui. Je fermais les yeux. Je n'avais pas la force de regarder la mort en face, contrairement à mon frère adoré qui, lui, gardait la tête haute devant son adversaire. Le monstre émit un dernier râle, et mon cœur s'accéléra encore…

Et rien. Il ne se passa rien. Aucune flèche ne me traversa le corps, aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. J'ouvris alors les yeux, pour apercevoir Aragorn, aux prises avec celui qui avait manqué de peu d'être mon tueur. Notre tueur. Je criai quand le monstre projeta le Rôdeur contre un arbre, et lui envoya ensuite son bouclier à la gorge. Fort heureusement, comme toujours, notre guide sut s'en tirer. Après avoir failli se faire tuer au moins trois fois, il réussit enfin à couper la tête de son adversaire, non sans lui avoir coupé un bras et transpercé le corps de son épée auparavant. J'éclatai en sanglots quand il accourut vers nous.

– « Poussez-vous ! »

Je m'exécutai à contrecœur. Aragorn adossa mon frère contre le tronc mousseux d'un arbre et s'agenouilla devant lui, presque autant en état de choc que moi. Je m'écartai, leur laissant ainsi la liberté de tenir quelques derniers propos, le dos tourné. Je distinguai alors Legolas, suivi par Gimli, débouler dans la clairière. Trop tard, songeai-je amèrement. Ils me lancèrent un regard désolé quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient les larmes dans mes yeux, aussi je me retournai vers l'arbre où le Rôdeur et mon frère conversaient.

Aragorn était toujours agenouillé devant mon frère, celui avec qui j'avais grandi, j'avais partagé des milliers de choses. Je ne pouvais voir le visage du Rôdeur, mais je constatai que son dos était courbé, sa tête baissée. Il glissa sa main vers le visage de Boromir, et d'un geste doux, abaissa ses paupières. Une horrible boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'avais envie de vomir. En parallèle, une sensation étrange se profila dans mon cœur. Un vide. Un manque. Un manque de mon frère, qui venait de nous quitter, je l'avais compris, mais que je voulais déjà revoir. Je voulais l'entendre rire de nouveau, l'entendre parler passionnément de Minas Tirith, l'entendre me taquiner, tenter de me raisonner. J'avais besoin de lui. Et voilà qu'il m'abandonnait. Son nom résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête : Boromir, Boromir, Boromir. Aragorn se releva et nous fit face, le visage dur. Je m'avançai. Il fallait que je le voie, j'avais besoin de me blottir une dernière fois dans ses bras.

J'avançai lentement, presque cérémonieusement vers mon frère. Sa main tenait encore son épée, imbibée du sang de ses ennemis. Je m'accroupis devant lui. Son visage était serein, comme s'il mourait sans rien regretter. Je lui en voulus. J'eus envie de le secouer par les épaules, lui hurler dessus, lui ordonner de se réveiller. Mais, à la place, je pris la main qui reposait sur sa poitrine et la collai contre mon cœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues.

– « Boromir... J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te dire une dernière fois à quel point je t'aime... Te dire tout ce que je ressentais pour toi... Plus que mon frère, tu étais celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. J'ai toujours voulu paraître forte, mais la vérité c'est que la seule pensée qu'un quelconque malheur puisse t'arriver me terrifiait outre mesure. Et finalement, ça c'est produit. Si tu savais comme je regrette. Ces derniers temps, tout a été compliqué entre nous. Mais malgré cela, notre amour fraternel est resté plus fort que tout ce mal qui envahit le monde. Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu nous quitter en bons termes. Tu vas me manquer, mon frère, et cela bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. En fait, tu me manques déjà. Veille sur moi, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Tu auras toujours une grande part dans mon cœur, alors tâche de te rappeler, dans le royaume des morts, que tu as une petite sœur qui t'aime plus qu'elle-même. Adieu... Nous nous retrouverons, je l'espère. »

Je reposai sa main sur son torse, me penchai vers lui et déposai un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je le contemplai lentement une dernière fois, puis me relevai et lui tournai le dos. Mon visage était ravagé par les larmes. Mes yeux me piquaient, mon cœur était brisé, mes jambes me paraissaient lourdes, lourdes, lourdes. Je tombai à genoux, mais un bras me rattrapa juste avant que je n'heurte le sol. Je tournai la tête vers cette présence, et constatai, surprise, qu'il s'agissait de Legolas.

Je fus tentée de le repousser, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Une chose que je ne pouvais expliquer. Pas de l'amour, non... Un besoin. Juste un besoin. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour me réconforter. Et l'Elfe était le seul à qui j'avais envie de confier cette tâche en cet instant. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et sans réfléchir un instant, me jetai contre lui.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, désirant oublier tout ce que je venais de voir. Sa main droite vint caresser mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre était appuyée dans mon dos, me poussant un peu plus contre lui. Un sanglot me prit à la gorge, et des flots de larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. En temps normal, je me serais mise à maudire ma faiblesse, mais dans l'instant présent, je ne pensais qu'à trouver une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. J'évacuais toute la souffrance, le chagrin, la déception et l'angoisse que j'avais endurés depuis le début de notre voyage, inondant de larmes la tunique du Prince. Il n'en avait cure, et ses doigts répétaient toujours le même mouvement, glissant dans mes cheveux, effleurant mon cou au passage, revenant se poser au sommet de mon crâne, pour ensuite recommencer. Il me berçait, me chantonnant des mots en Elfique. Des mots que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui, inexplicablement, me faisait peu à peu oublier ma peine.

Finalement, je relevai la tête et ancrai mon regard dans celui du blond. Je fus surprise de constater que ses yeux bleus étaient humides, comme s'il venait de pleurer. Je posai une main sur sa joue.

– « Merci... » murmurai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je pus voir ses pupilles s'illuminer et sa fine bouche s'étirer en un pauvre sourire. Il avait compris. Et il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire pour que je le constate. Je me détachai lentement de son emprise, et brisai finalement le contact visuel avec lui. Je baissai la tête et me mordillai la lèvre, gênée. Confuse. Troublée. Je me détournai finalement, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas décidèrent qu'on ne pouvait abandonner là la dépouille de Boromir, et je fus d'accord avec eux. Il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux, que cet endroit maudit en guise de sépulture. Nous entreprîmes alors de ramasser les armes des ennemis qu'il avait tués, et de construire une civière pour l'y installer. Ensuite, Gimli et Legolas saisirent le paquet d'armes, et Aragorn, à l'aide d'un astucieux mécanisme de poussée, transporta le corps de mon frère, allongé sur la civière, jusqu'à la rivière. Puis, nous l'y installâmes dans une barque, son épée et son cor posés en travers de sa poitrine, les mains croisées. Aragorn poussa la barque dans l'eau, et je l'y aidai, désireuse de participer, moi aussi. Je ne détournai le regard que lorsque l'embarcation ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir dans l'horizon, le cœur en mille morceaux.

Legolas poussait une barque vers l'eau, se hâtant manifestement. J'enviais sa capacité à ne pas montrer ses émotions. Quand il m'avait saisi dans ses bras, je l'avais vu, je l'avais senti, qu'il pleurait. Et maintenant, il avait repris contenance, cachant sa tristesse derrière un masque. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire la même chose, et ne pas afficher mes yeux rougis et humides à tous.

– « Dépêchez-vous, s'écria-t-il, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale ! »

Aragorn ne répondit pas, occupé à nouer un garrot autour de son bras blessé. Quand il tourna son regard vers l'elfe, je pus distinguer dans ses yeux une chose que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le renoncement.

– « Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, comprit Legolas.  
– Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, répondit le Rôdeur.  
– Alors tout aura été fait en vain, parla à son tour Gimli. La Communauté à failli. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, d'accord avec le nain. Même si j'avais trahi Frodon, même s'il ne voudrait certainement plus jamais me revoir, j'avais encore beaucoup de respect de compassion envers ce Hobbit, et autant envers Sam. Les abandonner maintenant est pure lâcheté. Boromir serait-il donc mort en vain ? Il avait voulu protéger les Hobbits, se racheter, et nous allions tout laisser tomber ?

– « Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. »

Sur ces mots, Aragorn s'avança vers nous, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gimli et Legolas, et me couvrant d'un regard affectueux. Dans ses yeux brillait une nouvelle lueur de détermination. Même si cela ne suffit pas à me réchauffer le cœur, je retrouvais néanmoins un peu de courage et de confiance envers notre quête.

– « Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. »

Je soutins le regard du Rôdeur. J'étais du même avis que lui, bien évidemment. Mais aurais-je la force de continuer à me battre maintenant que ma raison de le faire était partie ? Je m'étais engagée dans cette tumultueuse affaire pour lui, pour Boromir, parce que je ne voulais pas rester sans lui. Et maintenant, il était mort, et cette raison, cette détermination avec lui. Un dilemme se présentait à moi : devais-je abandonner, rentrer chez moi et retrouver Faramir pour pleurer dans ses bras ? Ou au contraire continuer à faire face, forte, déterminée, afin que mon frère soit fier de moi, et afin que les amis que je m'étais fait en chemin ne périssent pas les uns après les autres ? J'avais déjà tant fait.

Mais, je ne pouvais abandonner, c'était contraire à mes principes et à mes idéaux. J'avais rêvé d'une aventure, je l'avais eue. Certes pas à la manière dont je l'espérais, mais au moins, je n'étais pas restée cloîtrée à Minas Tirith, incertaine de l'avenir et du sort de mon frère. J'allais continuer cette quête, cachant du mieux que je le pouvais la peine qui me compressait le cœur comme un étau. J'avais tout le temps de faire mon deuil. Je ne savais pas si cela était possible, j'avais été brisée par cet horrible événement. Et c'est ainsi que je me promis de le faire payer. A ces monstres, mais aussi à ce maudit Sauron et son Anneau de malheur. J'allais leur montrer de quoi les Gondoriennes étaient capables. Et je n'allais décevoir personne, qu'il s'agisse d'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli ou encore les Hobbits. Cette promesse était immuable, incontournable et désormais inscrite dans le fil de mon destin. Je la suivrai toujours.

* * *

**Hello ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Ce chapitre a été vraiment difficile à écrire, pas dans le sens du manque d'inspiration, mais plutôt de l'événement à mettre en place. Une minute de silence pour ce brave Boromir, s'il vous plaît. :( **

**Enfin, au moins, ça aura permis un petit rapprochement entre Legolas et Gadia, même si la cause n'est pas très mignonne. Pas du tout même. Bouhouhou. **

**Allez, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**

**Kiss,  
Cecilette.**


	13. Note de fin de tome

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**Note de fin de tome**

.

**Hello ! Oups, j'ai une journée de retard. (et en plus pas de nouveau chapitre, vous avez le droit de me frapper. Mais pas trop fort.)**

**Je vous écris cette petite note pour vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fiction, de l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, d'avoir laissé vos opinions (ou non, mais je ne vous en veux pas – trop -). Ce fut une belle aventure, qui est loin d'être terminée.**

**A propos. Le premier tome, soit_ La Communauté de l'Anneau_, est achevé. Finir par la mort de Boromir, cay trop triste. Mais il le faut. Alors, voilà. Un dilemme se pose. Pensez-vous que je doive commencer une nouvelle fiction pour continuer les aventures de Gadia, ou continuer dans celle-ci ? Je m'explique : ouvrir une nouvelle fic ou ajouter des chapitres ? J'espère que c'est clair, ahah.**

**J'attends vos avis ! Ca ne prend même pas une minute, c'est gratuit et ça m'aidera grandement, alors soyez sympa, s'il vous plaîîîît.**

**Afin d'être tenu au courant de mes actualités, vous pouvez me suivre sur mon compte Twitter (_CeciletteF_), ou encore m'envoyer un mail à l'adresse _Cecilette59200 arobase hotmail . fr_ (sans les espaces et en remplaçant le arobase par le signe adéquat, vous vous en doutez bien…) De même, n'hésitez pas à _m'ajouter à vos alertes_ ! (oui, un petit coup de pub ça ne fait jamais de mal hihi)**

**Passez une bonne journée, une bonne fin de week-end, et on se voit la prochaine fois !**

**Bisous,**  
**Cecilette.**


	14. CHAPITRE 12

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU**

* * *

**On a dépassé les 100 Reviews ! Je suis trooooop heureuse, un grand merci à vous tous ! Et continuez dans cette voie, ne vous gênez pas ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :****  
**_« On les a abandonné. »_

.

Douleur, douleur, douleur. Tout n'était que douleur. La douleur qui me vrillait le cœur était encore plus présente que celle que je ressentais dans chacun de mes muscles. Mes jambes étaient lourdes, et chaque pas me procurait une horrible sensation de déchirure, ma poitrine était compressée par le manque d'air, mon visage piquant à cause du froid nous fouettant dans notre course. Mais tout cela n'était rien face aux peines que me faisaient subir mon cœur en mille morceaux. J'aurais pu endurer chaque peine un milliard de fois si cela pouvait combler ce vide que je sentais en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide, comme un coquillage trouvé sur le sable, qu'on garde car il nous plait, mais sans aucune vie à l'intérieur. Cette sensation était abominable. J'avais tout d'abord pensé, quand Aragorn s'était mis en tête de nous faire poursuivre la trace des Huruks ayant enlevé Merry et Pippin, que cette mission participerait à me faire oublier ma tristesse, me donnerait un but à poursuivre, qui me permettrait de ne pas penser à _ça_, mais j'avais très vite déchanté. Chaque mot, chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque brun d'herbe me rappelait à _lui_. Et les plaisanteries que Gimli me lançait vainement dans le but de me détendre n'avaient aucun effet, pas plus que les tapes dans le dos du Rôdeur ou les mots réconfortants de Legolas.

Legolas. Heureusement qu'il était là. Je n'avais sans doute jamais songé à dire cela un jour, mais son aide avait été plus que précieuse. Certes, il n'avait pas les mots pour apaiser mon cœur, mais il essayait de me rassurer, de me faire sourire, rire, ou même tout simplement parler. Il était là, tout simplement. Et ce simple fait me comblait de reconnaissance, même si je ne me serais jamais permise de lui avouer.

Cela faisait longtemps que nous courrions. Je ne sais combien de temps exactement, je n'y prêtais plus attention. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir passé une vraie nuit depuis des lustres. Nous nous arrêtions parfois, pas plus de quelques heures, pour reprendre le minimum de force nécessaires à la journée de course que nous avions à prévoir. J'avais peur qu'Aragorn ne me fasse bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur en raison de mon état, mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua à me traiter comme avant, comme quand _il_ était encore là, c'est-à-dire comme un membre comme un autre de la Communauté. Nous n'avions pas prononcé _son _nom depuis que nous avions quitté la rive de l'Anduin. Quant à moi, je n'avais tout simplement pas prononcé un seul mot. Je m'étais enfermée dans un silence protecteur, m'entourant de lui comme d'une bulle, ou d'une grosse couverture lors d'une froide nuit d'hiver. Je grelottais seule dans mon coin, éloignée du feu, alors que mes trois compagnons échangeaient des paroles à voix basse, trop basse pour que je puisse les entendre. Je leur en voulais pour cela. J'étais persuadée qu'il parlait de moi, de mon état, de mon mutisme, de mes faiblesses. Attitudes assez égoïste, je ne l'ignorais pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ces noires pensées de la tête.

Je commençais à perdre espoir que nous retrouvions les Hobbits. Cela faisait, j'en étais sûre, plus de trois jours que nous courions à en perdre haleine dans les collines avoisinant le Rohan. Peut-être plus, sûrement plus, mais combien ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'étais exténuée, à la limite des mes résistances, et à chaque pause, je tombais dans un sommeil mouvementé dès que ma tête se posait sur le sol. J'avais rêvé à plusieurs reprises de _sa _mort, et je m'en réveillais alors en sursaut, tremblante de peur et d'angoisse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Et à chaque fois, Legolas était là. Il posait alors sa main sur mon front, et me murmurait de me rendormir, que ce n'était qu'un vilain rêve, que c'était terminer, que tout irait bien maintenant, qu'il veillait sur moi. Et, soulagée, je refermais les yeux et ne les rouvrais que lorsqu'Aragorn décrétait qu'il était temps de partir.

Le soleil était haut. Nous traversions des montagnes rocheuses, et slalomer entre les rochers pointus sans aucun but précis devenait de plus en plus difficile. A quelques pas devant moi, Gimli semblait aussi mal en point, la respiration erratique, et grommelant quelques injures douteuses entre ses dents. Loin devant nous, Legolas suivait Aragorn de près, lequel accélérait toujours plus la cadence, nous poussant à bout. Gimli força le pas pour les rattraper, et je l'imitai.

Le Rôdeur était penché vers le sol, la tête collée contre une roche. Intriguée, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer. Je m'approchai lentement, étirant mes jambes et tentant de retrouver un semblant de souffle. Il se releva d'un bond.

– « Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont du flairer notre présence. Vite ! »

Et la course recommença, encore plus éreintante qu'auparavant. Comme toujours, Gimli et moi fûmes vite distancés. Le Nain, si bavard habituellement, ne parlait pas, sans doute à cause de la dureté de notre course, mais aussi, je m'en doutais, devait-il penser que je n'avais aucune envie de converser. Je le comprenais, bien sûre. Mais ce n'était pas cela, enfin, pas vraiment. Je voulais parler, seulement…Je ne savais que dire. Les mots restés bloqués dans ma gorge à chaque tentative, et je sentais les larmes me piquer les paupières. Alors je préférais garder le silence.

– « Allez Gimli, Gadia », nous intima Legolas.

Je soufflai, à bout de force. Le Nain jeta un regard noir à l'Elfe, et j'aurais bien fait de même si je ne lui devais pas autant.

– « Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, se plaignit Gimli, sans manger, ni se reposer, et aucun signe de notre gibier, alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?! »

Sur ce point, je fus d'accord avec lui. C'était bien beau de nous dire que nous étions repérés et qu'il fallait forcer l'allure, mais dans mon cas, j'étais déjà au maximum de mes capacités. Je n'avais jamais autant couru de toute mon existence, et cet effort était d'autant plus monumental que je n'avais pas été entraînée pour cela. La participation à la Quête de l'Anneau avait bien contribué à forger mes aptitudes physiques, mais pas au point de courir trois jours presque sans s'arrêter et ne ressentir aucune fatigue. Néanmoins, j'imitai les autres et continuai la course, sans apitoiement sur notre sort.

Une fois la montagne gravie, il fallut la descendre de l'autre côté. Moi qui pensais que cela allait être plus facile, je me trompais lourdement. Nous devions forcer sur nos mollets pour ne pas dévaler la pente tête la première, pour ne pas nous prendre les pieds dans les cailloux trompeurs, et surtout pour ne pas céder à l'envie de reprendre son souffle et marcher tranquillement. Je me répétais que c'était la dernière épreuve, qu'ensuite le terrain serait plus plat et que ce serait plus facile.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en bas, et comme promis des les monts bordés d'arbres étaient déjà moins hauts que les précédents, ce qui me réconforta. Nous ralentîmes légèrement le pas, et avalâmes une bouchée de _lembas _en quelques minutes, sans pour autant nous arrêter. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et sa lueur diminuait lentement mais sûrement, nous entraînant pour une nuit de ténèbres supplémentaire. Soudain, je faillis bousculer Aragorn, qui s'était arrêté brutalement. Je bondis de côté.

Il tenait dans une de ses mains une attache en forme de feuille semblable à celle que nous portions tous pour nouer les capes offertes par les Elfes de Galadriel. Celle-ci était légèrement écrasée, cabossée, mais encore très reconnaissable. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

– « Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien. »

Une nouvelle bouffée d'espoir m'envahit. Legolas traduisit parfaitement le fond de ma pensée.

– « Ils sont peut-être en vie.  
– Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance ! répondit Aragorn. Continuons ! »

J'accélérais alors avec eux, avant qu'un bruit mat ne me fasse virevolter vers l'arrière, pour voir un Gimli complètement roulé en boule par terre, venant sûrement de se prendre le pied dans un rocher. Je laissai échapper un petit sourire moqueur.

– « Plus vite, Gimli ! » cria Legolas, poussant la fureur du Nain à son paroxysme.

Ce dernier fulmina, rechigna, pesta, grogna, mais obéit tout de même et nous rejoignit bien vite. Nous gravîmes une petite colline à toute vitesse, puis l'Elfe se posta au bord, les yeux plissés. Nous nous arrêtâmes à ses côtés.

– « Le Rohan, nous informa Aragorn, le pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici, une force maléfique donne des ailes à ses créatures et se dresse contre nous. »

Je méditai ces paroles en silence, puis distinguai l'Elfe s'éloignant pour trouver un meilleur poste d'observation.

– « Legolas ! l'apostropha le Rôdeur, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?  
– Leurs traces dévient au Nord-est ! Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard ! » **(1)**

Saroumane.

Nous reprîmes notre course, alors que le crépuscule tombait déjà. Le fait de savoir les Hobbits en vie et si proches de nous me donna des ailes. Je courais aux côtés de Legolas, juste derrière Aragorn, suivie de près par Gimli. Cela dura bien une heure ou deux, puis la fatigue reprit ses droits, et je ralentis à nouveau.

– « Il faut respirer, c'est la clé, respirer ! » me cria Gimli.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, calquant ma respiration sur les battements de mon cœur. Je pouvais le faire, je le savais. J'en avais la force, la détermination, la motivation. Je ne devais pas faiblir.

Il faisait noir à présent. Et pourtant, nous étions loin de dormir, au contraire. Aragorn avait décrété que nous continuerons notre route pendant encore deux heures, puis que nous pourrions nous reposer durant maximum encore deux heures. Dur programme que voilà, mais je le savais nécessaire.

Les deux heures de poursuite passèrent à un rythme indécemment lent. Quand, enfin, le Rôdeur nous fit signe de nous arrêter, mes jambes me lâchèrent immédiatement et je m'affalai sur le sol dur, sans couverture. Ouf. Néanmoins, je dus bien repousser encore un peu mon sommeil si précieux pour aider à faire un feu, et mon paquetage. Cette fois-ci, je décidai de ne pas m'isoler comme je le faisais depuis ces derniers jours, mais de m'approcher de la chaleur vive des flammes, et de tenter de ne pas ignorer mes camarades, qui se montraient si compréhensifs envers moi. S'ils semblèrent surpris de me voir m'assoir à leurs côtés, ils ne dirent rien. Nous tombâmes néanmoins vite dans un mutisme commun, mais pas ce genre de silence gênant, non. Un silence qui prêtait à la réflexion. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'abandonnai au sommeil.

Quand je fus réveillée, bien trop tôt à mon goût, par la main pressante d'Aragorn sur mon bras, je sentis le découragement poindre. J'étais tellement fatiguée… Il dut me tirer hors de mes couvertures pour que je consente à me lever. Un peu honteuse, je remballai mes affaires le plus vite possible, et nous reprîmes la route, après en guise petit-déjeuner un simple piteux morceau de _lembas_.

Nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'aux alentours de midi. Les montagnes avaient cédé place à des plaines d'herbe roussies, avec quelques derniers rochers éparpillés un peu partout. Des milliers de gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur mon corps, et je n'osais imaginer l'odeur que je devais dégager. Plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits sans pouvoir se laver, confrontés à une course intensive… Je me promis que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, je passerai des heures à me prélasser dans l'eau.

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Un hennissement de cheval, à ce que je crus entendre. Je relevai précipitamment la tête vers Aragorn, qui nous exhorta d'un ample geste du bras de nous cacher derrière un grand rocher. Nous nous jetâmes sur le sol, cachés par les hautes herbes, et à peine quelques instants plus tard, une délégation de plusieurs dizaines de cavaliers surgit devant nous, armés de lances et coiffés de heaumes. La bannière du Rohan flottait dans l'air, et je me sentis légèrement rassurée. Au moins, nous n'avions pas à faire avec les Orques. Je retins mon souffle quand je vis le Rôdeur se relever d'un bond, s'exposant ainsi au regard de tous.

– « Cavaliers du Rohan ! cria-t-il. Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ? »

Aussitôt, dans un même mouvement, tous les cavaliers se dirigèrent au galop vers nous, et je me relevai à mon tour, me plaçant derrière Aragorn et Legolas, à côté de Gimli. Nous fûmes bien vite encerclés, les lances pointées nous. Je félicitai le Rôdeur intérieurement, grâce à lui nous étions maintenant menacés de mort par des inconnus aux airs féroces. L'imitant, je levai les mains en l'air, signifiant ainsi que je ne portais aucune arme. La peur me tiraillait l'estomac.

– « Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain et une gamine dans le Riddermark ? »

L'homme ayant parlé devait sûrement être leur chef. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, et derrière le casque qui lui cachait une partie du visage, je discernais des yeux verts francs et une mâchoire autoritaire.

– « Répondez ! » ordonna-t-il.

J'attendis qu'un de mes compagnons prennent la parole. Je n'avais aucune notion de diplomatie ou de négociation, et je n'ignorais pas qu'une parole malheureuse pourrait nous couter nos vies.

– « Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien », répondit Gimli, me faisant serrer les dents d'appréhension.

A ces mots, le cavalier mit pied à terre, et s'approcha dangereusement de nous.

– « Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, _Nain_, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »

Le mépris dans son ton m'agaça. Avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, Legolas avait déjà encoché une flèche à son arc, qu'il pointait en direction de l'inconnu. Je n'avais rien pu anticiper, il était trop rapide.

– « Vous serez mort au moindre geste ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu l'Elfe perdre son sang-froid de cette manière, c'était une première. J'en déduisis qu'il avait horreur que l'on s'attaque à ses amis. Car oui, après tant de disputes et de piques enfantines, le Nain était maintenant un être cher à ses yeux, au même titre qu'Aragorn ainsi que, je l'espérais, moi. Nous avions traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, et ce genre d'aventures créaient des liens forts.

Toutes les lances étaient pointées vers la tête de l'Elfe. Je lui posais une main apaisante sur l'épaule, et Aragorn en fit de même, l'incitant silencieusement à baisser son arme. Après une seconde d'hésitation et un dernier regard noir en direction du cavalier qui n'avait rien vu venir, il obéit. Aragorn prit alors la parole.

– « Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Gadia, fille de l'intendant Denethor du Gondor, et Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. »

Les yeux du Rohirrim se posèrent sur moi, surpris. Je soutins son regard fièrement, maintenant la tête haute et la mine déterminée. Je ne devais pas lui montrer que j'étais intimidée.

– « Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, continua Aragorn, et de Theoden, votre Roi. »

Les yeux de l'homme casqué s'assombrirent l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et ôte son heaume, imité par ses soldats qui baissèrent successivement leurs armes.

– « Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, dit-il, pas même les siens. »

Nous le considérâmes étrangement. Quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait sur ses terres, et je n'avais pas besoin de perception elfique pour le savoir.

– « Saroumane a revendiqué l'esprit du Roi, et revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard sombre. L'ennemi avait pris de l'avance sur nous et nos plans. Aragorn avait donc raison : une présence maléfique se jouait de nous et nous retardait dans notre quête. Le blond reprit.

– « Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. »

En disant cela, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Legolas, le jaugeant d'un regard noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer à mon tour une œillade dure au cavalier. De quel droit jugeait-il l'elfe de la sorte, lui qui était sans conteste le plus loyal de notre compagnie ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée, Aragorn s'en était déjà chargé.

– « Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-haï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.  
– Les Uruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit.  
– Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! rugit Gimli. Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?  
– Ils seraient petits, expliqua le Rôdeur, des enfants à vos yeux.  
– Il n'y a pas de survivant. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées.  
– NON ! hurlai-je, m'attirant les regards peinés de Legolas, Aragorn et du cavalier.  
– Morts… ? murmura Gimli.  
– Je suis désolé. »

C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Boromir, puis les Hobbits… En si peu de temps… C'était trop difficile à supporter. Je retins à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux, et portai mon regard sur la fumée qui s'élevait à l'horizon. Le Rohirrim siffla.

– « Hazufel, Arod, Nymeria. » **(2)**

Trois chevaux se dirigèrent alors au pas vers nous. L'un était d'un blanc pur, l'autre possédait une robe bi, et enfin, la dernière, une jument, était entièrement noire. Legolas enfourcha Hazufel, le brun, et prit Gimli derrière lui. Aragorn me laissa la jument et monta sur le dos d'Arod, le cheval blanc.

– « Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue, sur ces terres » nous confia Eomer, avant de diriger ses troupes vers le Nord.

J'étais désemparée. Les Hobbits ne pouvaient pas être morts, ce n'était pas possible. Imaginer un monde sans eux serait comme imaginer un monde sans rires, sans plaisanteries puériles, sans espoir. Un monde incomplet, encore plus incomplet qu'il ne l'était depuis la disparition de mon frère. Le désespoir refit surface alors cet évènement se répéta dans mon esprit. Je tâchai de ne plus y penser, même si je savais bien que c'était impossible, et dirigeai mon attention vers le Rôdeur. D'un signe de tête, il nous demanda de monter sur nos chevaux et de partir en direction des restes du brasier que nous pouvions apercevoir plus loin.

L'odeur était immonde. J'eus un haut le cœur et couvris rapidement mon nez avec ma manche. Le spectacle n'était pas plus réjouissant : des dizaines de restes de cadavres fumants empilés, et une tête planquée sur une pique jusqu'à côté. Tant de barbarie me retourna l'estomac, même si je savais que c'était amplement mérité. Je me détournai, écœurée.

– « C'est une de leurs ceintures… »

Gimli tenait ce qui était effectivement une des ceintures offertes par Galadriel à nos deux amis. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Ils avaient été massacrés. Legolas entama une prière elfique, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, j'étais déjà à côté de lui, une main posée sur son épaule. Il tourna son regard bleu vers moi et me souris tristement. Puis, après ce qui me sembla être un moment d'hésitation, il saisit mes doigts entre les siens, les tenant ainsi fortement entrelacés entre nous. Je déglutis, peu habituée à ce genre de familiarités venant de lui, et en même temps, pour une raison inconnue, bienheureuse.

Aragorn hurla et tomba à genoux, impuissant. Je sentis la poigne de Legolas se resserrer, en proie au même désespoir inavoué. Et pour ma part, je n'en menais pas plus large. Même si j'avais décidé de ne pas pleurer, mes émotions reprenaient encore une fois le dessus sur ma raison, et je sentis l'eau salée me piquer les paupières.

– « On les a abandonné. »

J'étais d'accord avec Gimli. Nous avions échoué. Nous avions trop tardé, nous nous étions trop reposés, et de ce fait tout était perdu. Et le pire, c'est que je savais bien que c'était de ma faute, car si je n'avais pas été là, les Marcheurs auraient couru bien plus longtemps, et bien plus vite. Je m'en voulais terriblement, la culpabilité me rongeait le cœur, et je fus prise d'une furieuse envie de me maudire, de me blesser pour ce que j'avais fait. Néanmoins, savoir que l'Elfe était ainsi prêt de moi me réconforta, d'une certaine manière. Il ne faisait pas disparaitre ma douleur, non, il la rendait juste plus supportable, moins cruelle. Je me sentais presque _en sécurité_.

– « Un Hobbit était allongé ici, nous informa Aragorn. L'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés ! »

Je relevai précipitamment la tête, semblant trouver une autre source d'espoir, alors que le Rôdeur retraçait l'itinéraire de nos compagnons. Je l'observais analyser le terrain avec empressement, le cœur battant. Il se releva et se mit presque à courir, sa voix de plus en plus pressante.

– « Ils ont couru par ici, ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat…et vont vers la Forêt de Fangorn. »

Nous étions arrivés à l'orée d'une forêt sombre, et réputée pour les évènements étranges qui s'y déroulaient parfois. Que ce soit à Minas Tirith ou dans les cités naines, cet endroit était connu et reconnu pour être un lieu où il ne valait mieux pas mettre les pieds.

– « Fangorn…Quelle folie les a conduit là ? »

J'en déduisis que nous allions devoir emprunter le chemin de cette forêt. J'étais très inquiète, bien sûr, mais si cela pouvait nous permettre de retrouver les Hobbits, alors j'étais prête à prendre le risque. Nous n'allions pas les laisser seuls et apeurés dans ce terrible endroit. Nous allions les retrouver, et ne plus jamais les abandonner. C'est le cœur plein de résolutions que nous entamâmes notre premier pas dans cette sombre forêt.

* * *

**(1) : THEY ARE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD TO ISENGARD TO ISENGARD THEY ARE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO THE HOBBITS THE HOBBITS THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD TUTUTUTUTUTU TUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTUTU **

**(2) J'avais pas d'idée pour le prénom de la jument, du coup j'ai ouvertement plagié **_**A song of ice and fire**_** (aussi connu sous le nom de **_**Game of Thrones**_**). Nymeria est le nom de la petite louve d'Arya hihi.**

* * *

**Voili voilou. Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il n'y en aura pas la semaine prochaine, la publication suivante s'effectuera donc samedi 2 novembre. Vous allez survivre jusque là ? hihi. **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément de suivre cette fiction ! Et tout de suite, les RAR !**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIENS ANONYMES :**

**Marine02 : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plait. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu es autant accro à cette fiction, au moins mon travail plait. Merci de ton soutien !**

**casimirette53 : J'ai fait comme vous me l'avez conseillé, j'espère que tu es satisfaite ! A bientôt !**

**luja : Voilà, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Laisse-moi ton avis dessus, et à bientôt !**

**Susana : Oooh, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre est très émouvant, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à retransmettre les émotions que j'avais ressenties en lisant le livre ou en visionnant le film. Boromir était un super personnage, j'adorais l'inscrire dans le récit... Et Legolas est trop mignon, le voir pleurer ça doit fendre le cœur. **

**lizs : Hihi, et quels sont tes moments préférés, dis-moi ? Personnellement j'adore les passages dans la Lorien, ça permet une petite transition, et c'est là qu'on voit vraiment le rapprochement entre les membres de la Communauté ! Ne t'inquiète, la situation va s'arranger petit-à-petit, mais pour l'instant Gadia est sous le choc de la mort de son frère, c'est normal... **

**Hinata : C'est moi qui te remercie, enfin ! Merci de lire cette fic, de la suivre, et surtout merci de toujours me laisser ton avis. Les reviews sont très importantes pour un auteur, même de fanfics, ça apporte un soutien, une motivation. Allez, à la prochaine !**

**Guest (1) : Salut ! J'ai fait comme tu me l'as conseillé ! Et je suis contente que ça te plaise. En espérant que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Guest (2) : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimes !**


End file.
